Anarchy and the Detective: Asylum War
by NapoleonVI
Summary: Cody is a cold detective who is doing a service to the country after TDI humiliation in his life. But now he must either put his feelings aside for a goth girl and fighting a mad bomber from blowing the city sky-high.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of Trouble

This was put right in the middle of something so you would be very confused and slightly wondering what the hell is going on, deal with it and read on…

Cody tugged in a nervous and disgruntled fashion at his collar, his long fingernail dulled at the very edges and trims filled with black dirt clawed at the fabric tightening around his neck to the very skin of his body as he squatted down in his position behind a large wooden crate with a red large stamp "Warning: Dangerous material" telling him enough information about what was probably in it while sweat poured down his forehead as his blue eyes almost seemed to shine in the dark of the warehouse, his mouth twitched at the corners as his fair brown hair was combed right down and was cut the other day by the local barber which made it fashionable and handsome for his tastes. His right arm tensed up the muscles giving off their burning sensation once more as his thin raked fingers clenched in on its intended target taking the small metal hair strand-like material in his vice grip ready to do his job, his hand pulling back the top shelf of the entire contraption hearing the distinct clack and the bullet sliding into place as he took a small peek at the middle of the warehouse where his target stood just under the entirety of the storage area of crates and such in the midst of a swinging light above him its metal pole attached eagerly to the ceiling as it oversaw the deed being done as though it was the only witness who would not speak, the target was standing undefended and alone at the edges of a crate with the same red stamp when the young man took a quick close glance at the crate surrounded by the various white foam that was spread out over the floor like snow while he snuck to another crate closer to his current position making sure the man had not picked up his trail and turned behind or fled immediately his dark polished shoes tapped and pressed itself onto the ground softly and stealthy trying not to make any sudden squeak to give away its owner to the enemy. Cody sighed half-relieved when the man seemed to continue his business without guessing that someone like a detective was watching him closely like a hawk and taking down every move that he made, clearly hearing the distant humming and the creak of the cover of the crate as the man's back shuddered his arms were gripping onto the handle of a crowbar trying to open up the crate completely singing a tune under the light, the young detective watched and took every single detail: it had been quite a long time since the World Tour which resulted in him not just getting the boot but also being rejected by a girl on national television which really made him infamous and the most bullied back at high school but all that changed when he tried to make a name for himself not in the humiliating form of showbiz but instead he had put his name right in the books of the local police department who trained him into a real full-time detective at the age of nineteen to the surprise and utter shock of his superiors who said the normal training time was close to five years, not bad in his standards like winning the award back in his school except that he knew he could now do something in people's lives and such though the words spoken and exchanged between the officers about him and their kids watching the show not long after he joined the force shook him with some officers thinking maybe the girl should have given him a chance while others just stuck with differing reasons as to why his crush told him off like "He's just too creepy for the goth's liking, he should be catching them instead of us" but not tonight, no sir Cody the Codemeister is not to be undermined as he tries and catch the most dangerous criminal in the top ten list now unarmed with a mere bar of steel to protect himself against his pistol cocked and loaded to fire. He couldn't be bothered with _**her**_ tonight, the very mention or anything associated with her brought him back to that very same moment when she just blurted out right at him and his hands were thrown out in defense against what her venomous words pouring truth and hurt at him until he ran out of the building…his thoughts were interrupted as his foot thunked the back of the crate slightly moving it to his dumb luck, the sounds stopped right in its tracks as Cody silently cursed to whoever caused his cover to be blown as the crowbar clattered to the floor.

"Detective Cody, I was expecting you." The mere shrewd taunting voice told the cop enough information he needed as he put the pistol in front of him and appeared around the corner of the crate to see that the man stood there in front of the crate he now abandoned, his eyes sharp as ice cutting down any sympathy for the would be soon convict who was staring at him with his black orbs leaning on the crate arms folded wearing a dark grey hoodie jacket as well as the black pants slid down his legs to his shoes while he wore a black fabric shirt smiling at his counterpart.

"I am arresting you, Amos…don't try to resist me or I will fire." The man called Amos put his hands out in the air still holding a smile to his face, as though he had not really cared about the outcome of this brief encounter as he turned around facing the contents of the box with interested eyes feeling the steps of the detective behind him and soon the jingling of cuffs rang as his wrists were brought to his back restraining him as a hand grabbed his collar forcing him into a walk towards the entrance where the distinct sirens could be heard. Cody let out a sigh of relief as he managed to handcuff him and led him across to the exit when Amos suddenly spoke up in a very bored hum, his tongue clicked at the sounds of his jail-time coming for him.

"You're making a really big mistake, Detective. You should turn back now." His words seemed to really throw him off, Cody stopped him in mid-stride and stared right at him stepping in front of him looking deeply into the black eyes for any sort of joking gesture but what he found was the severe look that kind of reminded him of his father when he always disapproved of something which made him really suspicious as he folded his arms and glared.

"Yeah, why should I?"

"Because what you're about to do will start a real riot somewhere, have you ever read the reports or should I say stories of my exploits? You seem to not really learn that well like the rest of the cops I would say frankly, they aren't really bright."

"Amos Casteon, known as the 'Psychopath Bomber' raided dozens of banks and created heists around the county in Canada with his trademark bombs and other assortments of arsenal carried…wouldn't go into police custody willingly and always seeked a way out of his messes but does not use partners in crime or a gang. It seems that your body has had enough for me, time to put you in your rightful place as a guy in the jail cell or an asylum if the judges decreed it and finally end your violent career." The detective spoke in recital, the criminal made a low whistle in return as they passed by various crates and the sirens got louder his grin getting bigger under the moonlight.

"I see, you are a reader aren't you but I also know many things about you too. Cody, known for the Total Drama series starring him and a bunch of teens running about doing challenges and then you trying to let the one girl you liked to understand where you were going with your friendship…a sad thing really, I enjoyed the series while it lasted. But tell me: how much do you care about her?"

"What is it to you, Bomber? You never had any remorse for your victims, so why should I listen to someone who hasn't had love or maybe murdered it with his cold hands?"

"True…but it was such a shame." Amos spoke under his muttered breath watching intently on the changes to Cody's own face at the mention of the girl who had just rejected him enough to make a whole montage of, and that brought his eyes to narrow and all signs of going by the books just nearly got thrown out of the window as he tried to suppress those memories from happening at all in his head as the words spun in his head as the criminal continued on his ramble without any known interruption while they continued their stroll to the police car.

"I actually thought that you could have had her for yourself…oh well, I guess that some things never change. That must have scarred you badly but maybe you were very heartbroken…I can see it really clearly now, you and her on the house of your dreams but pity so sad that you were rejected." Cody now felt a bit of tension and irritance rise in his lump of his throat at the taunting smirks and indications back to the subject, his eyes now not holding any cold intention of hitting him back as he glared at him with icy stares. "That was a long time ago, now leave me alone and go get your punishment." The growl of his tone didn't seem to affect the criminal who just gave a really tired yawn as though the words had passed through his ear, then again Cody thought the man had escaped the grip of the police who probably said things similar to that fashion and he always found a way to talk back at them taunting them until now.

"I don't think that would be necessary since I decided to be escorted to the police station as per standard customs…you do remember that this is the night and now the judges can pass my sentence while I just laze quietly in the back without a sound right?" The criminal gestured to the police cars gathered outside with their guns pointed right at his direction making sure for any sudden moves that may result in his escape, the men's faces were both shocked yet relieved as the silent victory passed with Amos being led into the car his face holding that same smirk he played over his face before he let out a yell towards Cody who had turned back to the direction of his unmarked vehicle with a laugh.

"Hey detective, you better keep an eye on her…you may not believe what you will miss." His voice somehow seemed to resonate with the detective turning around to stare at the smiling face of the criminal who had a little twitch in a smirk before his head was pushed down and led into the car, the squad car then roaring to life as the car reversed back with two others as its backup and escort the motors roaring off into the night down the road as the detective took a little moment to scratch his chin before a few officers in their dark blue uniforms approached him with crisp smiles that crackled under the moonlight and the nearby flaming oil drum still burning its night oil into the air polluting it. One of them took the opportunity to shake Cody's almost trembling hand as he gave a tip of his hat and sighed in great relief as they took a glance at the disappearing escort cars that would take him to the local mental institution, but the detective could not help but think that it wasn't the last he would see of him though he shrugged off the entire sickening feeling with the victorious moment they were having with the bomber right behind bars where he belonged and that was the only time that he enjoyed.

"Great job, Codes…guess you got our number four man off the list of dangerous international criminals without a sweat. I heard reports about that guy, he was always using his arsenal of bombs to wreck the places he targeted and even once I heard he stuffed a hostage full of it waited for the police to take the poor fellow back with them and then he detonated them sky-high from another friend in the force." Another officer just shook his head with a mutter of 'blimey' while the man went on in an excited frenzy talking quickly about the lists of stories that he heard of the man known as a psychopath to his victims or hostages alike, Cody just felt an ache in his arms and legs from the whole ordeal his eyes squinted momentarily before he walked towards his car while the other officers were wrapping the scene out his finger slipping into the loop playing with it as he reached the side door to the driver's seat. Before he could ease himself in, however the sound of crunching shoes behind him forced him to turn around and look at the direction of the cop running towards him with a breathless face cheeks red with exhaustion while Cody watched with arched eyebrow at the very sight before him as he replied in a very confused tone.

"Yes? What is it?" The cop lost his ability to speak for a short moment as he was hunched over in his dark blue uniform sticky with sweat attaching it to his chest, and his hat was missing from his scalp which gave the detective a clear idea he was sent in a real hurry with the thudding of his shoes on the concrete just to find him meant some serious notion in the bust he wasn't aware of…the crate, what was in the crate? Cody's eyes widened at the one thing left behind that he forgot about, his hands instantly left the iron handle of his ride and found its new target shooting out like vines at the sounds of the man's words back at the car, and the very smirk that was haunting him now which had a mixture of anger and anxiety shaking the man uncontrollable by the shoulders forcing him into a jerk as he shot his eyes right up to his superior full of wonder and surprise at the jumpy attitude before he started.

"In the crate, we found something there that might interest-"

"Just tell me!" Cody spoke with a particular brash tone which made the officer recline his body away from the detective and scratched the back of his scalp over his cropped short black hair, the eyes were crestfallen as he replied with a sorrowful tone making the detective's nerves start to pop from impatience until he got his answer sending him to step back from the officer's report.

"We found a woman…she was about your age and if I am not mistaken she kinda looks like cropped hair and wearing some black and red, hey wait up sir!" He yelled after the pursuing detective who had just ignored the rest of the information he had not wanted to guess who would be there in the crate but his pounding heart which was uncontrollably beating in his chest walls refused him to even stop or rest for one second, his feet fighting the strain in his legs as he bit his lower lip trying to brace himself for the inevitable if need be as he shoved and pushed past policemen and back into the warehouse eyes staring straight ahead at his goal rushing to the middle of the building where men were standing over the contents their mutters were grim which brought bad news to Cody who was left to see for himself though a small voice was almost pleadingly saying in his head repeatedly the same words.

"Please, may it not be her…please." He said as he impolitely shoved and pushed away the crowd of blue uniformed Canadian police under his breath followed by the words of the officer trailing after him concerned and worried, his eyes taking a good look inside the crate with his breath stopping as he gasped for one gulpful of air in his lungs bracing for the possible outcome of his discovery a hand stretching out reluctantly into the depths of the box reaching out towards the black hair which made his heart stop as he flipped it over to reveal another woman, but she was different with skin of a slightly dark tone and her lips were purely red with no teal which made Cody nearly sigh in relief from any sign of fear that it could have been his crush his hand reaching for his chest involuntarily as the officers looked down in shame and pity at the dead victim the newest ploy by the mad bomber for his next heist most likely. One of the officers showed the general feeling of the cops by his hand making a cross on his chest whereas the mummers continued without a hint of ever forgetting this notion of the job that they are trying to prevent people from facing such a dark fate as an officer immediately walked off towards the car, his face grim as the rest of the group speaking in hushed whispers of the girl's parents as Cody wasted no time in going back to his own car and slip into the open door despite the fact he knew such a thing could get him killed but he checked for any tampering and so far there was none he could pin on so he just drove off on the concrete cracked road both sidewalks were filled with the various beer bottles smashed or were plain abandoned on purpose with some scenes of men and women both hanging around smiling sheepishly and laughing waving and tossing occasionally at the road where he drove almost making the young police force worker want to actually drive right about towards them and go into a whole speech about the law but a voice told him that right now he was to rest instead and wait for the bomber's trial…the whole ordeal wasn't over yet, but the words of the bomber himself seemed to rhyme continuously in a pattern unknown to him.

_You better keep an eye on her…may not know what you're missing…

* * *

_

Five days after capture…

"The psychopath Casteon has finally after three years in his bombing rampage been apprehended in a secluded warehouse in an abandoned district where the man was supposed to have stayed and from there planned out all his various strategic attacks on the city nearby, judges have already had him on trial for three days and so far had enough proof that the man was clearly not pleading insanity for his cases where he was found to be in the sphere of knowledge fully knowing what he has done and is sentenced to twenty years in the local mental institution where he will face rehabilitation or an alternate sentence would replace it to ensure such a monstrosity never appears again. On other news…"

"You hear that Codes? That madman's gonna go to the nuthouse, must be unlucky for him! Serves him right for trying to go and terrorize Canada!" The voice of the officer made the detective's head turn in the direction of the television where an image of the judicial court was shown and on the steps led out from a tight security motocade of men in black suits willing to take action as two bodyguards with their notable earpieces hanging like a telephone cord to their chest pockets brought out the slim handsome man with his jet black raven hair slandering down his shoulders as a few long tree tall bangs shrouded his face from the crowd and peeking cameras with reporters yelling out all sorts of questions that their bosses had asked them to publish in their news reports on the topic of conversation, the bomber just ignored them completely like they never existed walking up the large marble steps towards his punishment in the grasps of the arms of his captors and another cut to the main hall where a panel of judges were speaking to the jury and the courtroom was filled to the last seat with various witnesses whose faces were geared and not surprised at the real punishment when it was brought out by an elder of the jury who had a real stern face as his cheeks flapped along as he talked.

"Amos Casteon is to be found guilty by the jury."

"Agreed. You will be locked away for 35 years in an asylum for your despicable madness and the first-degree murders of five hostages as well as having the money from your stash returned to the banks and jewelry exhibitions, your bank account has been taken of any cash and closed while you never received parole for your sentence…either that or face death. Court has been adjourned." The men stood up at the end of the judge's statement, clapping their hands in certain glee at the bomber's fate with approval and ruthless justice Cody watched and looked on as the bomber just gave a straight face to the sentence his mouth in a deep frown before he stared blankly at the camera facing him but as the lens zoomed forward to catch his face the detective noticed that for a microsecond of the camera length time, the man had sent a chilling smile with his eyes narrowed closely in a mixture of hate yet a twisted sense of joy written over his features told Cody enough that the man was clearly insane and diabolical the feed switching back to the reporter who had her face in a clear slightly disturbed facial expression obviously catching the gesture before she brought the mike back and spoke once more, the TV screen suddenly shut off to the moaning of everyone in the police department by anticipation for further news while Cody smirked at the ones who were more concentrated on the reporter more than anything else important as the source of the interruption holding the remote in his grimy fingers was the police chief who had a thin lanky figure frowning deeply at the group clustered around the appliance before he let out a gruff order forcing the men and women to scatter into groups towards their office boxes.

"Hey you! Now's not the time to start talking and chatting, we have cases to look at! Carl! Are you eating again? How many damn times do I have to tell you, no eating during your duty until you're off it or at the lunch break dammit! Ike, you better not be doing what I think you're doing with that bathroom and I expect you to come out of there thirty minutes faster than the last few times recently wife or no wife! And Cody! Nice job on the entire bomber case, we managed to bag ourselves a big one this month and with that we are considered by my superiors the most improvised police force since you came along great job kid. Keep on doing that and I'll give you a medal or even better, a promotion!" The police chief talked in a softened tone of congrats and patted the uniformed back of the young detective, Cody took the comment happily and walked right back to his own personal office: yes the guy has a real nice office with a bookcase filled with his favorite books and other genres including some romance novels he had picked off from the book store to read and enjoy alongside the desk he personally ordered for the space in the middle as well as the carpet that was strewn over the floor, his smile in satisfaction of the workplace as he slowly strolled to the very chair he owned in the department his nameplate was completely polished and shined in the sunlight the bronze mantle was proudly present as the detective settled himself nicely in the black cushioned chair his smile all but disappeared when his eyes stooped down towards the desk to note a few picture frames decorating his view of from the seat, his fingers reached out involuntarily towards the cluster a pained expression crossed his youthful face scarring it in creases and a frown as his lips were pursed and sealed tightly tracing the slim thin fingers over the same pale face he saw everyday he stepped into the office along with the other recognizable people he knew during that period which he was sucked into a warp of contracts and various challenges he never thought a hotel would have, okay he was tricked like the others to a summer camp where they would be harassed by cameras watching them like hawks as well as were happy to take down the teenagers' secrets from the confessionals they made almost unaware it went live until they watched the episodes and laughed or really made comments about that, but Cody felt quite left out after the first season…more out of place with his crush who whacked his nuts in the first series and went off to really start some real nasty relationship twists and voila she found the social juvenile hall guy to get mushy with while he watched disappointed in his home, his mother and father noted some strange behaviors such as he walking home alone without any friends since the show who mocked him in the face about his messed up love-life whereas the bullies pretty much saw the show to find out more things of the school's local nerd and shed light on his secrets live on national television followed by the complete library of growing games that he bought occasionally and having no one else to play a co-op round with him got really boring, but all that has changed when he graduated and is now working for the police part-time in the weekends though on some weekdays it was an exception with criminals now stalking their neighbourhood.

"I wonder what you're doing now…" he sighed as he took the photograph in his nimble fingers and brought it to his face, scanning the details of it. It was a picture of the first day of their soon to be three seasons of torture, the camp name 'Wawanaka' hanging innocently in the background along the clustered group of teenagers taking their photograph on the dock which soon after collapsed under intense weight but Chris the sadistic host managed to take a few shots before and after the incident keeping the ones of the incident of course to himself but he could still see his younger self four years ago smiling and putting his two V for victory signs up in the air situating himself close to Gwen as close as he could. He had his eyes on her for days since that first time and so he became so devoted and determined to be with her, but he screwed that part completely up with the first season and figured if he couldn't be there for her as a boyfriend at least he could get someone else who had similar feelings for her to do that for him and make her happy that way…explains Trent but for Duncan he could never pin an answer on him without the good old fashioned 'nerd-bashing threat' from him. The first time he heard that Gwen had dumped Trent he was very mad at him for not taking good care of her nor making her happy anymore, but with Duncan he felt more disgusted at her choice and so that resulted in him turning his back completely on her when during a crisis point in her life he had tried to reassure her to comfort her to no avail and instead was shot down by a whole volley of screaming anguish coming right for him causing him to run away in tears unable to even confound the possibility she said that out of frustration or purely to get him to leave, but either way it solidified his view of what she became to him: a selfish, obnoxious person he never wanted to know nor talk to especially during the reunion…

_After the show four months later…_

_Cody tapped the buttons of his controller the surface slippery with the amount of sweat that has drenched the metal to the point a pail could be used to just recycle the excess water wasted his eyes were not the usual blue orbs and whites but were replaced with the breakage of blood red arteries that resulted from the countless spent after a few hours of study to refresh what he learnt at school before he would do the changed routine of activities he normally did way before the trip to the camp that changed his life like the other 21campers who had joined him in challenges including their talks and laughter, but now ever since the elimination that saw him completely obliterated by the others he became sort of cold and hard to the other people who laughed at him on the street calling him various street names like 'Goth lover' and much worse for years hurting him. He went to the extent of even locking himself in his house unable to answer the door bell, and the scar of Total Drama never went away for him like Youtube and it certainly didn't solve his problems as he watched each camper go through their own troubles and came back smiling and managed to say 'It's cool' or 'It's alright now', however for him he was so doubtful of himself right now that it really started to bug him continuously especially the time he had seen an invitation to the reunion started by Chris and Chef who were planning to do something trippy there no doubt, but he turned it down immediately and tried to ignore the piling emails that plagued him about the oncoming reunion tonight and he would always answer Chris angrily back. He heard a knock on the door, but he couldn't bring the care to even go and get it plugging his ears by grabbing the remote and clicked the volume level up to drown it out as his mother opened the door behind him her face was stricken in deep concern as she spoke to the unknown guest, Cody gave a huff maybe it was one of Chris' interns to drag him over to the reunion kicking and screaming…he gave a slight chuckle, that sounded just like Chris alright as his mother's voice spoke over the volume of the television set._

"_He's just not himself lately, I don't think he is well." Cody rolled his exhausted eyes in sarcasm at his mother's aloofness to his melancholy lately when it appeared right after he came home.__** No duh, mum what were you thinking I was doing all that time?**__ The guest spoke next in a very familiar tone, which made Cody turn his head towards the door, his mind flicking from the game as he brought out the main menu to pause the screen._

"_Aw, no sweat Cody's ma, I always love games…hey, do you know where the bathroom is? I got to go let some out if you know what I mean." That obnoxious energized tone and that sounds of cheering made Cody's mind race through the identity before he finally came over it and replied in a surprised voice._

"_Owen?"_

"_Hey Codester! How've you been, man? We were given your address from Chris, apparently he wants to invite you to the reunion tonight and he asks if you're even coming and to persuade you to join us…oops, wasn't supposed to say that." Cody's smile brightened, that was the same old Owen who was completely truthful and very careless with words which made him give a small chuckle but his face soon hardened into a frown as he replied to the invitation with his usual answer. "No, just go and enjoy yourself." Owen even had his face in great surprise his eyes going to his clueless parent, his mother just shook her head feeling really helpless with the poor boy who continued to play like it wasn't his business anymore hands now on her hips as she replied back in an advising tone to the young boy her face softening. "C'mon dear, you have to come out sooner or later to meet those friends you have on that television show…you know that as parents we love and care for you but we'll be gone soon and we don't want to leave you alone with no social connection."_

"_Mum, as much as I appreciate the concern and your care but I am not in the mood to care about parties with friends anymore…leave me alone Owen and tell Chris to stop sending me those emails, and that he can show the confessional tapes and show it to everyone in the whole darn camp for all I care. Mum, show Owen to the door immediately." Cody spoke without any regret or anger, just a neutral tone of spite which threw the two off their rails his mother reclining back like this wasn't the son that she tenderly cared for the last 16 years while Owen was left with his face confused and shocked at the expression Cody wore on his face of apathy as he resumed his video game treating them like they were non-existant, he knew that the boy was always this happy and energetic boy who knew his smarts and also his witty words but now looking at him it was all gone out of the window with his calm and uncaring tone, and that seemed to make Owen nervous as he spoke in a soft tone towards Cody who just pressed a combo on his buttons._

"_It's about her, isn't it?" Cody now stopped his activity, his hands squeezed tight around the controller almost ready to break it into a million pieces as he let out a silenced growl in reply his face stricken with grief._

"_Don't. Say. Her. Name. Ever. Again." He repeated the words like a venomous arrow, his eyes blazed like an inferno at the mention or the slightest notion of it sending Owen flailing back with his hands outstretched in defense as Cody walked right up to him and with all his might pushed the chubby obese kid towards the door as he yelled right in his face holding nothing back._

"_You will never set your damn foot in my house again, you hear me OWEN! If you really think that using her name will get me to go anywhere, YOU ARE WRONG! I don't want to see you or Chris or anybody, including HER so just leave and go enjoy your freaking stupid PARTY!" He spoke really loudly into a yell as he shoved the teenager out of the door and onto the front porch, sending Owen tumbling down the steps as he slammed the door right in the teenager's face who was left shocked at the display of anger towards him as he gave a near whimper at the door loud enough for Cody to hear past the wooden barrier as he stormed back to the staircase._

"_Okay…I'll just tell Chris that you couldn't make it, alright?"_

"_SHUT THE HELL OUT AND LEAVE!" Cody yelled back, his head was flushed red with complete combustion of anger while his parents stood by watching the scene their faces saddened as their own son walked by them without any acknowledgement as his father turned to his back going into the dark room again feeling the uncontrollable shaking grip of his wife while she sank down to her knees grieving with her sleeve over her nose._

"_What do we do?"_

"_I don't know dear, I just don't know…"_

Cody felt joyful that he didn't accept the invitation, they were probably laughing and watching his mushy confessional tapes and afterwards he went as far as to send angered fits of rage to the other competitors including Chris in the form of email except Trent, Gwen and Duncan who he just couldn't be bothered with as he tore down the TDI poster from the wall and burned it outside on his garden to the extent of burning his clothing he wore and the underwear he wore there anything that was related to the gameshow in anyway was destroyed except the picture of Gwen he kept and put it in a frame in his office where he would stare at it blankly and curse her silently to himself as he thumped his fist angrily on the table, ashamed and confused of what he was doing to hurt himself and others like Owen when the door opened with an exasperated officer in his uniform which was strangely ripped by shards and blood ran from small cuts on his arm and chest as he lifted his blood covered head as Cody leapt up to his feet slamming the picture down.

"It's the bomber, sir…he escaped from the motorcade."

End


	2. Casteon's Threat, Cody's request

The Threats, a Challenge

"The convict escaped the motorcade, he managed to slip in a couple of hand-made explosives in the car and bombed it half-way in the journey and witnesses were caught in the blast but an interview with a few people safe from the proximity saw the criminal jog out of the car his handcuffs were taken off him and he disappeared around a corner bend in the road but not before another bomb blew up in the stores nearby to cover his trail, we had officers who were caught in the blast even me who were lucky to escape but the bomb had succeeded not only in casualties but also in the distraction." The officer spoke solemnly in the car, his face blackened by the smoke and soot that covered his fair face making him look like one of those chimney sweepers in England and his uniform was now tattered and shredded by the obvious blast sending glass cutting the cop's arms and chest torso lines of red staining the white skin with some seeping down his chest like a river as he had a real frown of frustration and a feeling of guilt while Cody sat at the back seat in his plain white shirt and blue tie with a dark blue coat with black pants taking in the information that was provided for him, tapping his fingers impatiently as they drove down the street of the city honking and blaring their sirens at the intrusive traffics that were blocking differing sections of the intersection where the bombs had hit the streets of the city, the smoke was already visible in the sky already showing the detective the extent of the damage that he would have expected when they pulled up over the side of the sidewalk the car doors thrown open as the two men slid out of the car Cody pausing his hand clutched the roof of the door as his eyes caught the entire devastation in detail.

The street was a large mess with the entire motorcade still visible in front of them behind the extensive wraps of yellow tape that prevented a crowd from trying to break in while ambulances and other police cars formed a defensive circle around the scene. From Cody's point of view the motorcade had seemed to suffer almost no damage but as the cop led him down the street further he could see people in bandages sitting in ambulances as some drove off down to the hospital to transport the criticals to have immediate medical attention, their blaring sirens forcing traffic to halt in their daily tracks as clusters of people stood around the tape not too sure what to make or say of the tragedy that unfolded in front of them as Cody followed the police officer towards the police guards, their faces were softened and very shaken by the experience as they nodded to the detective and the cop letting them slip under the barrier of tape Cody took in the surroundings with a feeling of shock and terror at the sight his mouth unable to move in words as he just inclined his head around the whole crime scene. Where there were stores with their display windows and decorations now were just nothing but blackened charred remains of goods like blown up television sets and burnt images of plastic models and such, Cody giving a hiss under his teeth unable to even think of anyone caught in that kind of explosive blast with flames still licking at the burnt black sooted furniture of the furniture store and the clothes stores was also ruined with lines of shelves and various cloth liners blown into pieces and sections strewn among the building space with shards of glass from the row glittering like diamonds under the sunny spectrum of light on the scene as the horrendous stench of burnt flesh alerted the young detective to turn his face to two ambulance workers with grim faces and their gloved white hands gripped the bare wood of the stretcher the sight was common at such life-threatening scenes but it was what was on the stretcher covered under a white cloth that scared Cody to the bare core, his back shivered in fear as his eyes widened at the pure horror of the hand that was just left lying out of the covers but the difference was that it was a mere burnt charred black form of itself when it had flesh and was a part of an innocent person being destroyed by Casteon's own creation of destruction. If there was one thing that Cody read about the bomber in the criminal reports it was just one single word to describe his character as a whole, it had been used to tag many of history's serial killers who were taken to court and held no regret nor sorrow for anything, the one word that really made Cody fear for his job whenever he caught a criminal and heard their confessions: apathy. Cody really felt his heart go out to the victims who were affected by that bomb, but right now he refused to let his own personal feelings get in the intrusive way of him stopping the murderer in his tracks before he got other people to suffer the same fate his footsteps broke into a short run as his eyes fell on its target of officers standing at the front of the shops with confused looks on their faces, their faces were filled with wild debate as the detective approached them with a puff of breath to keep his head cooled in all the exothermic heat from the blast still fresh from the blown up car before them with twisted metal and other shapes of items strewn across the width of the road broken by a crater at the sidewalk as he spoke to the officers who had confused faces at the site.

"What happened?" Each officer turned their head towards the new arrival with the badge of the police department pinned on his coat pocket, their faces were stern as Cody eyed each man's nametag to memorize their names before he was guided by the lead sergeant's finger aiming at the stores opposite and at the blow up car which was used in the bombing as he spoke in a gruff Canadian accent almost like a bear growl.

"We have evidence from the witnesses, and came up with a really confused picture of what went on during that time. But here are the facts: at around this intersection the motorcade had stopped by the sidewalk when apparently one of the cars had run out of fuel and the guards went to have a check on the fuel tank to ensure that nothing had gone wrong with it and then the witnesses said that was when the first explosion occurred blowing up the car with the guards along with it, and then another explosion occurred at a second vehicle of the motorcade before the people saw the bomber escape but here is the twist…he did not have his handcuffs on him when he got out of the car and ran for it, but he was pursued by some civilians who planned to capture him and hold him instead they found themselves in the proximity of a third explosion coming from each of the six stores causing major injuries and I'm afraid to say that considering the dangerous range those people would have had only two seconds to duck out of the way…that bastard got himself captured and got away with more lives at stake." The gruff sergeant cursed multiple times underneath his bushy mustache the officers stood blankly at the area of the blast as Cody nodded in a grimace at the ruined street trying to hold back any sort of sadness before he felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned to address another officer, her face was quite concerned and her uniform wasn't tattered or affected but the face told him of a mental scar which indicated to him that this was her first time his face still stone as he spoke to her in an assuring voice.

"You scared?" She nodded grimly at the scene, as he stood there watching her face of pity at the ambulances, unable to find any way to actually comfort a fellow officer though he used to do that a long time ago for someone else. He just gave a pat on her back and without a word walked towards the ambulance but was stopped by the words of the female officer who had a worried expression on her face as she spoke in a soft American accent gesturing to a nearby ambulance, the view was however blotted out by a couple of officers standing there talking about any leads to the case and their missing fugitive as he heard the words clearly and attentively.

"There is a young woman who has been the best witness to the blast, she was working at an arts center when she looked out the window and saw the cars explode followed by the bomber escaping from his own vehicle and ran on foot towards the bend where the third bomb went off. She is quite traumatized and I thought that you could use your comforting skills to you know, calm her down…" Cody sighed in annoyance, his teeth chewed on his lip as he gave a small inner whine at the real naivety of his persona years ago as he swung his eyes away from the woman momentarily before he looked back at her with a deep seated glare as he folded his arms.

"Well, I'm not the type to do something like that…not anymore. But still, she's a witness and she is not going anywhere so when I'm done with her you take her to the hospital for a checkup and you bring her back to the police department for some questioning…"

"I really don't think that is necessary, Cody…you're getting tense." Cody turned around to see a fellow detective in a simple white shirt with a black tie and pants but wore no jacket, his frown at the young man's words as he shrugged off the cold stare. "She can just be questioned here and then let her go home, she has a rough day and she needs to recover…" He started to argue but was cut off by Cody who just shot a menacing glare and walked up to him, his hand grabbing him by the collar and pulled him close to his beady black abyssal eyes.

"Listen, I don't give a damn right now so you would do well to shut it and let me handle it my way and my way only. I am not taking kindly to your inappropriate suggestion that I am incompetent since that bloody gameshow and frankly I can manage without any of you sympathizers trying to mock me with your aloofness…thank you, you can just go back to the department." Cody said in a real stern voice releasing the detective from his vice grip, the officer and the detective both backed away from him as they nodded slowly and he gave each one a ruthless cold stare before he walked away muttering curses under his breath as he approached the ambulance entrance, currently he had enough of the people trying to judge his talents by the show he put up on the series and he hated it which made him the real 'cold-blooded devil' of the department to the point that even not one detective or officer would say yes to working with him, one exception was a officer who served him in a single case for a day before he quit the case unable to take the verbal abuse and demands that Cody placed on him and soon after he packed up and left the force for good three days later. Cody still managed to capture the criminal anyways without a deputy officer to supervise the case, and that gave him a better reputation than the one people placed on him in high school since the show…he continued to mutter something about the two incompetent people until he brought his head upwards to the ambulance doors wide open with paramedics still on the scene ready to sprint with stretchers or life-support systems, his eyes were drawn to the witness that was sitting on the edge of the ambulance with her black eyes and her dark clothing which were so reminiscent along with the same old teal and black hair sending his heart into a race as he ducked away to the shelter of the nearby ambulance his eyes glaring from a peer around the edge to just confirm his own suspicions as his own mind started to pour out various thoughts in his head.

"What is she doing here?" he spoke almost in a low growl of anger at the mention of her, his eyes catching on to the officer's words as he let out a moan and slapped the skin of his forehead with his own sweaty palm feeling the wetness slip on the surface of his foreskin as he tried to take deep breaths and calm himself. "Focus, Cody, focus! You do not like her, she is not your friend and just do your job and leave her to whatever happy life she has now." He told himself and walked along around the bend, his face holding its stern expression as he walked briskly to the ambulance towards the girl who was about his age sitting there with a blank slated face picking up the sound of footsteps coming for her as he watched her raise her head up and he gave a hiss through his teeth at the same old face he knew from before, his mind completely shutting off for a few seconds at the recognition of his old camper crush.

"G-Gwen?"

* * *

Amos Casteon kept on running, he continued to sprint continuously down streets and past the intersections until he finally stopped short of himself to get into the dark safety of an alleyway which to his good luck was empty and no life was present at the time. Good, that was the time that he had escaped from his captors and he was satisfied with the whole plot…it all worked properly and efficiently that even he the planner was really shocked at the results: surely those guards should have realized that by then they had their fuel on full but they just had to waste their time checking on the gas and such giving him time to formulate the rest of his plan by he casually asking for a cigarette from his gullible guards before his own captors went to check on the petrol problem, he took the stick in both hands and lit it with the lighter before he tossed it onto the oil trail that he had created with a metal bottle he convinced them was alcohol causing the first explosion and his chance to wait patiently for the cops to rush onto the scene from their motorcade cars, allowing him to pick the keys off one of them which unlocked the cuffs as those keys always opened any handcuff. Once he got there, he just took out of his pocket of his suit a slim silver pen that shone in the sunlight of the street where all hell had broken loose and from there he had pressed the tip of it activating the second bomb he placed on the second and fourth cars behind and in front of him but just to be safe he blew up the very first car as well killing most of the cops or severely wounding them before he deemed it safe to exit, his face full of excitement and energy as he rushed down the street to freedom but the sound of civilians running after him made him turn towards them at the bend with a sneer as he pressed the tip of his pen thus resulting in the third explosion taking the stores and the would-be heroes out with a boom allowing him to make his hasty run of freedom. The police reports said that he could escape capture, well…this was the final time that this trick could be used to just cause such damage he doubted that by Canadian law he would be sentenced now to a death sentence instead of a psychiatric treatment for more than thirty years or so, but this was the second best option than to call on incompetent goons to do all the dirty work call it cynical and against the code of supervillains in comicbooks but this was real life and in his opinion it is better to do it yourself than having people to do it for you…it gets boring after a while.

"Well, well…I did say that you cops just never learn from your reports. I always find an escape route, easiest trick in the book to fool them completely but what to do with my life now?" The bomber said with a curious look on his face, but the answer was simply obvious enough and that was to create a total havoc in the city that tried to imprison him. Snapping his fingers to emphasise, he gave a sneer as he ran different scenarios of how to do it while he walked along with no fear of the cops chasing him at all as he passed a dumpster with his eyes gleaming at the young detective who captured him…he had managed to catch him, and such a potential challenge is very difficult to even pass up. Casteon ran his fingers in his hair which had been ruffled and yet it was not so messy as people thought, his mind had come up with a real cunning idea for his little challenger and that would involve him and the safety of the city itself, it was not just a rebellion by him but a test of the detective's strength against the law's greatest nemesis: anarchy. Smiling in glee, the bomber flapped his jacket properly and strode out into the shadows.

* * *

"Gwen." The voice caught the young girl off her guard as she snapped back to her reality and looked up at a familiar face she had not expected to even see or anticipated as she had a slight grimace on her expression her fingers grasping themselves in an intertwined position. Cody had changed a lot to her while he stood before her with a real serious expression, the goofy and smiling boy with rabbit choppers and his nerdy outfit had been exchanged for a real job at the police department and his badge brought her confirmation of his authority as she read the silver crest words, 'Detective'.

"Cody…it's been a while, I see you have a job now." She smacked herself internally at the horrible greeting towards him; she could have done better than that! He was her friend for god's sake and not some boy that she didn't want around for a long time, but then again she had not seen him for a really long time in years and that amount of time was something that she would most rather forget completely. She kept quiet, unable to even look or say much to the cop but Cody just replied with a false grin to hide any growing animosities towards her for the past few years and scratched his head in a moment of awkwardness: he haven't seen her and he kept telling himself that she wouldn't change at all from the girl who broke his heart completely but then again who knows if she was still with Mr. Juvy Boy and decided to play it safe.

"I do as stated here by the badge. Now I need to ask you a few questions, can you help me answer Gwen or are you going to keep on stalling our 48 hour limit?" Cody answered suddenly and the tone was cold and hard almost uncaring to his surprise, but what made it worse for him was that Gwen's face faltered for a moment in some shock and hurt that made him almost guilty for saying it but she just hung her head and replied softly her hands just squeezed tight in a grip. "Sure, I'll give whatever information you need." Cody just had a real deep frown on his face at not only his words but the expression on her face told him that she was not the only one who felt guilty about something else on her mind, his eyebrows raised interrogatively though he knew this witness and tried his best to comfort her feeling a vile feeling in his mouth as he did so by sitting next to her.

"Sorry Gwen, I am just dealing with the case as professionally as I can and right now. People will get hurt if I don't try to get the witnesses' testimonies out to the department or my boss can get really ticked at me." Cody said in an assuring tone as he watched her just wring her wrists nervously, her teal-black hair still covering her eyes with the sliding bangs, as she couldn't really find a proper response to his statement with the recent and past events between them. The detective just gave a sigh as he got up and spoke to her again, his face still hard and unforgiving as ever towards her as he took out a piece of paper and his pen to scribble his phone number and address on it passing the information on to the goth without a second glance.

"That is my address and phone number if you want anything, and if you excuse me I have to go off to the police department and start on the case immediately. You can move in with me if you want when times are hard, I usually sleep in my office and…yeah, that is it. Have a good day, Miss." He said nonchalantly, his eyes already drawn away from Gwen as he picked up the pace and left without looking at her again towards his squad car leaving the goth to ponder the cold conversation between them and just covered her face with her cold pale hands.

* * *

"We have a message from the criminal when you arrived, Codes. Apparently the chief wants you to hear it for yourself and try and respond to it accordingly, not too sure why." An officer in uniform spoke to Cody as he arrived at the police station, their shoes clacking on the polished floor passing by various detectives and officers who had come back to discuss the entire issue.

"Have you even seen the video yet, officer?" Cody asked subtly to which the officer merely shook his head in disagreement as he heard the next few words. "Great, shove it." Cody replied the officer and walked right into the chief's officer, his hand slamming the door shut loudly that it nearly startled all in the room who had already watched the end of the video and the detective picked up the faces of solemnest and rare uptight expressions aimed at his presence as he just shrugged each one off with a stare and spoke directly to the chief who was sitting in his own office chair his face was covered by his two hands wiping the exhaustion off his face and something else that Cody couldn't even pick on as he replied to him his fist balled on the desk where his nameplate was placed a sigh escaping the senior head.

"This tape, was delivered just around the time that you arrived and we managed to watch all of it but we thought that it might interest you or even intrigue you with the content. Take a good look yourself and I'll assign your next stage of the job." He stood up to leave along with the rest of the detectives, leaving Cody to ponder what the gesture was about as he stared at each one for answers but found none instead he just heard the shuffling of feet and the closing of the door behind him as he sighed in the silence of the office, his face just curiously looking at the tape which had been inserted into the slot as he eyed the single play button that was enlarged on the main menu next to the slot where he pushed it and the screen went black Cody sat at the edge of the table resting his rear on the wooden surface while he stared ahead to see the screen light up with the last ever face he wanted to see with a bright big sneer twisted to a sadistic smile.

"Amos Casteon here, hello Cody. I knew that you would be seeing this tape, and I was thinking about our last night capture and I have a proposition for you if you would care to hear it…or you are just not too bothered and let something really bad happen to the city itself, but then again you wouldn't like the latter. I have right now a challenge for you, someone of your smart capabilities could just see to it that you are a potential threat as a detective…so as all bugs need to be squished, so here's the deal: I have planted over 200 bombs in the cityscape in places you aren't able to find at all until I just detonate the button, but you don't want that do you? So I want you to be in the city asylum where I have personally taken temporary refuge for the moment, and all you have to do there is claim your prize…I don't want to spoil the surprise but let's just say that you will be meeting old friends, be there tonight and you may just be the hero you want to be." The image faded into the black fuzzy screen as Cody was left his eyes danced with the lines of the fuzz before he walked back out of the office with his face in a really blackened and incensed state as the chief continued with a real stressed face in his hands.

"If what he says is true then we are in big trouble, we cannot act out against the bombs or we will face total annihilation and he is the fourth biggest criminal acting in the Canadian country so we have no choice. Cody, your current assignment…is to get to the asylum and stop Casteon now or we will be blown to smithereens." Cody's mouth could not form any words dried out in his throat but he kept his cool demeanor as he replied this time in a quiet tone towards the chief who listened intently.

"Can I talk to my butler first back home? I don't want him to be upset that I am gone tonight...and while I am in the asylum, I have one last request." The chief already knew what he was going to answer as he nodded to the first request as the whole group of detectives braced for the inevitable as they leaned forwards in their seats, some unsure while others had a rough idea of what he was suggesting. "What is it?"

"Could I have one last evening with someone?" The chief instantly knew who he was referring to, as were the others who just hung their heads lowly in thought at the possibility that Cody was preparing for death if he failed, the chief merely picked up his cigarette and nodded solemnly in deep understanding.

"If it's about her, sure...go ahead."

End


	3. A New Family, Casteon's Madhouse

Last Evening with Someone Special, the Madhouse

Cody got the entire afternoon off for that day, his boss released him immediately when he confirmed his readiness to go to the asylum and finally finish this but first he had something to do with his butler and it involved talking to him about his assignment. He drove his new silver Ford along the streets and passing by the intersections of his city, his mind kept on racing right back around to that same old scene at the tape where the bomber himself had contacted him and his force goading them into a fight at the asylum which was somewhat in Cody's own opinion a terrible spot to put himself in where the madmen were kept penned in but as to why he had no idea, but then again he couldn't see through the entire charade the criminal was playing at and that was the one aspect of the crime that really got on any detective's nerves: trying to find the point of the killer's game. That enough said, there were a few other important things about his life that he would prefer to fix as he wasn't married and he was also still in the middle of his Master's Degree in Sciences and Law which made him eligible for the force as his part-time job but then again he had no heir and so far his butler had stuck it out with him thick and thin through the good and bad times, on part thanks to his parents who are living at their same mansion with a whole boatload of cash…that was just great in just a matter of six days he had managed to turn from being the kid that no one gave a shit about to the man who now has to save a city with all the knowledge he can get or he will fail not only a city but he wouldn't have one to start with. The thoughts of grim and failure were with him throughout the entire journey home, his hands clasped onto the very steering wheel like it was his life the words of the bomber was something that would never go away for him anyway before he turned his attention to the city limit sign that indicated he had reached his destination making a direct turn to the right off the road and onto the country dirt that slowly seemed to rise into the hill as the car climbed the small pebbly road that led towards a big house at the end with tall brick walls that surrounded the premises and the huge tall metal gates clanked right open for the detective to drive his way into the entrance where two small man-sized statues at the front porch greeted their master with their appearance, Cody driving across from the front right into the garage that was parked just ahead as he slowed his speed and allowed himself to enter through the automatic doors that rose up and invited his ride into the depths of the small building as he pulled the parking gear and shut off the ignition and brought himself out of the car door to see that the afternoon clouds had suddenly lost its bright white luster and was inexplicably replaced by the most greyed rain clouds that started to drizzle down the wet rain, Cody rushed towards the safety of the front double doors and his hand went to the doorbell hearing the distinct ringing but also the distant sound of conversation as the familiar call of his butler made him have a slight smile as he waited patiently.

"Coming!" The door opened right in front of Cody as he stood there before his butler, waving a hand at him in greeting as his servant looked up at the darkened sky before he let out a huff, his aged eyes fluttered with victory as he spoke to his master and a wagging finger. "Hah! I knew it would rain, the television was wrong! I know a cloud when I see one, and excuse my outburst…welcome back, Master Cody."

"I thought when my parents introduced me to you I already told you not to call me master, Valen. We have been over this many times, you are a part of the family so don't be so uptight." Valen was an almost elderly man who had been in the detective's service for close to eight years now, his career had started way before Total Drama called him up to join the cast and it was a few years and seasons before he got to meet him again this time when he moved to the nearby city for a life outside his parents' house and from there the man taught him about the daily runnings of the large house. Cody always looked up to Valen for his teaching him of lifeskills like cooking and also cleaning his house once in a while when Valen would go out of town to meet his sick grandmother, and for that Cody always gave Valen a bonus pay from his own check by the police for his resourceful work. Now the years had worked a little on the frail man, his hair was not completely white but strands of grey was visible in his scalp along with the typical black jacket and pants with a white shirt to fit it but there was no coattails or anything as Cody didn't want the butler to look too savvy for his own good, and he had clean-shaven chin and mustache to go along with his bright gleaming brown eyes as the butler gave him a hug of welcome which Cody accepted before they separated and Valen's eyes were concerned again at the pouring rain.

"Oh my, Cody you better come on inside the rain is getting quite heavy. Haven't you brought an umbrella with you, sir?"

"Sorry to worry you, Valen but I forgot about the weather channel and so well I arrived just in time to have my early lunch and soon a huge dinner tonight." Cody said apologetically to his servant who had a shake of the head in a sigh as he ushered him into the large living room which was filled with ornate vases on a table at the window where he could eye the garage in sight as well as the pouring rain while a suit of armor and a shield with swords crossed were hanging at another corner leaving a large comfy sofa of emerald green in the center of a large Persian designed rug laid out on the marble polished floor making it almost like a ballroom than a proper living room and the detective just smiled at the neat order of the large HD television set along with his consoles stashed away in the nearby storage area. Valen noticed him looking at the consoles through the glass as he shook his head in disapproval at the young man, his gloved hands folded in a scolding manner.

"Well master Cody, you should have seen the depressed look on your face when you were partying alone last night drinking some of MY own choice wine…you must be careful about yourself, sir. Do you know that if you drink alcohol it saps up your brain energy and cells to naught?"

"Sorry Valen, but I am really really busy right now with my work and I needed to blow off some steam…" His butler gave a huff as his arms remained cross, his eyebrows raised up in suspicion at the statement as Cody gave a tired sigh his fingers tucked into the depths of his collar to pull the tie out of place while he tried to explain himself for the party he threw by himself last night. It was sudden, he had absolutely no idea how he managed to find the bottles of wine but then again he knew fully well the reason why and it was when he had heard that his uncle had died recently…it really had him by the throat and he recalled almost unable to focus on his work to the point that his boss just spoke to him and told him to take a break saying "No one should be on duty if they aren't having a good family reunion recently". He could understand something about those words but right now the whole issue was just to come real clean with whatever he was going to say, however both men were cut off by the voice of the other person talking to the butler and a sixteen-year old girl appeared in the doorway with her hair black and was tied in a ponytail as she wore a simple black shirt with blue jeans, her eyes were blue like Cody's as she had a bright smile on her face as she spoke with a half-joyful tone.

"Well, look at the big brother…he's grown up so fast." Cody just gave a smirk back at her as he raised his hand in the air and she palm it with her own tanned hand both of the siblings laughing as Valen was left wiping his brow with a handkerchief sighing at the fact he had been not just stuck with one but two kids, not that Cody was bad but the younger sibling had been a bit too much for his own hands as he spoke to the detective who had removed his tie and shed his coat on the handrest of the sofa recalling the earlier conversation in the kitchen where he had to spend hours listening to that girl moan and groan on about his threat to ground her for what she had done which he was sure that Cody wouldn't like.

"Mistress Naomi is being such a pain for me recently, I just caught her red-handed with her boyfriend at the back of the house doing…well, I don't even need to say further Cody you have to restrain her sometime or she'll end up sabotaging her life." Cody heard the words as he turned to look at her inquiringly as the young teenage girl just shifted her feet uncomfortably at the butler's account as Cody just had a stern voice in answer.

"Is that true, Naomi?"

"Uh, it's really not what you think it really looks like on the surface but…ok, I did make out with my boyfriend in the back and Valen scared him off but I promise I will not do anything like that again, big bro." Valen could just shake his elderly head in shame as he talked to Cody in an advising tone, almost in a hushed whisper to the elder brother in the face of his sister hanging her head a little.

"I would recommend some grounding, sir."

"No, I think that Naomi will try and make use of her time studying then proceed to chase after cute hunks at school then? Isn't that right, Naomi? Or do you need me to read out your recent report card for you and repeat the same old grades that you had in consistency…" Naomi instantly sprang at the chance, her face really brightening up as she took the second opportunity to please her brother and nodded her head energized again. "Yes, sir! I'll do my best in my studies, but seriously bro I have already gotten good grades without the study part…. do I have to?"

"Yes Naomi, you know what I say-" Cody didn't finish his sentence as his sister just let out a puff of breath, stuck her chest out and spoke in a loud deep voice.

"No whining, and start sweating! Sorry, I just had to make fun of your new voice since the break it's awesome and so scary-like! Thanks, brother I'll go back upstairs and study now!" she said in a giggle, her feet dashing her up towards the steps and up to the rooms that were on the second level climbing the marble surface holding to the barrister that shone bronze in the lights disappearing out of sight as Cody had a smile on his face while his butler hated to agree more on the treatment before he replied again a hand on his aching forehead.

"Sometimes, sir I wonder how you actually live with the girl…" Cody just gave a small shiver in reply, his eyes just blankly staring ahead as he muttered so low to let his butler hear his own thought.

"You don't want to know…" A beep at the gates alerted the men, Cody immediately reacted by walking towards the window and took a peek outside into the dark sky his eyes falling on the figure of a female out in the rain without an umbrella and he knew, his face turning stern again as he spun his head towards Valen who took a look outside as the beeping got louder and came frequently before the distinct shouting could be heard. Valen was the first to react to the call, his shoes clacking across to the umbrella stand gloved hands reaching for the hilt of it before Cody took his hand on it pulling it out and opened the front doors with the embrodied handles sending the door backwards as he ran out quickly opening the umbrella shade over him his shoes sending splashes of water across towards the gate control and his fingers danced rhythmically over the numbers as the light flashed green, the clicking of the lock brought the gates to swing open before he caught the girl in the shade of the umbrella, his eyes locked into the black orbs blankly staring at him as the familiar smell of soap and shampoo filled his nostrils as he eyed the teal-black hair before he answered with a moment's silence.

"I somehow knew you would stop by." He spoke to the goth, her face quite flushed and the mud on her boots which soiled most of it made Cody even bring his old feelings of caring back at the dirty hands and muddy feet and leg as he looked at her face which had a small bandage safely attached to the cheek, and the detective could have sworn that he brushed his hand above the wound his fingertips swatting the surface as he glanced at Gwen with concern before he snapped out of his trance, his hands going for her two black bags letting her hold the umbrella to shelter both of them as he looked again at her blank face before he smiled reassuringly. Even though he had not smiled like that since he was rejected, he seemed to have recovered it like it was his own, speaking in a soft caring tone to cheer her up.

"I got your bags, it'll be alright. You can stay here as long as you like." He said as the two ex-campers now walked slowly towards the front porch where the statues welcomed their new guest with their armor and spears pointed towards the sky, Gwen felt a little safe under the dark weather and it was with someone she knew no less. She had not really changed out of her style, her preference for dark clothing was still there and she didn't do anything with the hair but she guessed that one thing that changed about her was her love life…she had fallen out with Duncan and Trent, both great guys but were friends now and they were recovering from the breakup their own way though she kept in contact with them but the one thing that bothered her sometimes was the way that Owen came back from Chris' invitation to the reunion…

_Exactly four months after the show…_

_The building was crowded for one thing, the campers and new contestants alike who did not get to meet the rest of the old veterans who had seen all the humiliation that they could handle were now together as they shared some stories of their own to the story-hungry contestants who stood around them listening in on the details even though some of the stories Gwen heard were the same version the new guys seemed to like hearing it from another's perspective. Getting information to win the next season, maybe but World Tour was fun for her in a real big plane going around the world like The Amazing Race but much more crueler and cruder with a sadistic gameshow host and his tough buddy minion Chef Hatchet…boy the manhunts on the island and his personal boot camp always reminded her to stay away from the army as far as she could. Tonight was the best night of her life, meeting old campers and travelers who were in good spirits even Heather the bitch they all knew from the island and onwards seemed to soften up on her harsh comments and was talking to them in a friendly social manner, Noah was enjoying himself one way or the other with the music playing in the background with the other guys who were just showing off their dance moves. Her black eyes scanned the crowd counting the people there and she realized that someone else was missing amongst the group, but all those thoughts were confirmed as Chris indicated for the music to stop as Chef Hatchet pulled the plug on the DJ and turned back the bright annoying glaring lights sending most of the people into sounds of groaning at the glare hearing Chris' familiar chuckle before his face went back to seriousness._

"_Okay, I checked the roll and I thought it over and over again but there's no mistake: someone is missing here tonight." At that announcement the campers and contestants each looked at each other and the people around them the host waited patiently before everyone had a good idea who wasn't here as he acknowledged them with a nod. "Yeah, Cody is not here…I sent him those invitations and knowing him he would love to come along so I need someone else to volunteer to go after him at his address."_

"_Why not you go? You the hosts of this life-wrecking television show." Leshawna spoke out in her familiar hip-hop voice, Chris putting his hands out in self defense as he replied with his hands shoved into his pocket to take out a piece of neat paper and read it aloud._

"_Dear Chris, Screw you and your stupid reunion! I am so pissed at you and everyone right now that I can't be bothered to turn out for your real humiliating show…I am doing fine with a real job away from freaks like you. I hate you with all my loathing aching heart, I really want to strangle you by the throat and toss you through a window before using a sledgehammer to smash your skull in…harsh dude, harsh. Anyway, he goes on to say that Trent you should be ashamed of yourself for letting Gwen down with your jealousy issues: get a real life than just sitting there with your guitar playing mushy songs. Gwen: ever since you rejected me on international television…which I actually think was awesome!" Chris said happily, but the contestants were completely showing the opposite expression of worry and real concern about the nerdy boy they kicked out during the Tour and his own safety, Trent was just standing there unable to speak as Gwen couldn't find the right words to say anything. The rejection was because she was hurt and angry at the time, she didn't actually mean those things that she said and now standing at a reunion without him was just…upsetting sure he was a bit of a stalker kind of guy on the island but as the seasons progressed he not only helped Trent and her get together he supported her like he would to a sister, and the way that he said those things about her was something that no one besides Duncan and Trent said about her and now here was the very same Cody who said that he was alright with her and Trent but expressed his doubts about Duncan which did result in her snapping back at him in defense but he never spoke with her since and to make it worse cut off all communication with her…_

"_Just read the damn email, fool!" Leshawna's voice cried out in anticipation, but most of them knew just what Chris' mouth was about to say the following words._

"_For rejecting me on international television…I hope you are happy with your choice, this is the last time I am going to speak with you ever so don't try and convince me to come." Chris's face was just quite upset, one because he just got insulted by a nerdy goofy little 16 year old and secondly…is his hair messed up? But seriously to the point, somehow he missed the guy with his lovey dovey talk on the confessionals which seemed to amuse him ever so slightly but also for the money and big ratings that the guy had given him on previous occasions so of course he sent someone…and who better than the best bud Owen?_

_An hour later…_

_The sound of the vehicle drove right into the front porch of the large house where they were invited for the biggest reunion since the first season when everyone knew everyone but now they were all sitting and waiting in anticipation for the arrival of Cody, Trent knew that he had to explain himself and his actions to the little guy…he owed him one ever since Gwen he had not thought that they could go together like a clip but it did and his ever energetic support for his girlfriend did make him feel the guy was cool with him. But the email seemed to shake him completely to the core, his hand over the back of his head scratching his hair at the thought that Cody could be so harsh on him but he guessed that he deserved it anyway with the whole jealous over Duncan and Gwen possibilities which now not only came true but his relationship with her really went off the rails and he lost both her and now the man who supported them wholly over the seasons. _

"_Man, I gotta apologize to the little guy…he must be really hurt." He muttered as he took another drink of his punch, his mood for the dance was turned right off. Meanwhile, Duncan had a bit of thought towards the nerdy boy he always considered one of those stalker freaks just like the last time when he saw those aired episodes and he watched as Cody took a whiff of his girl, which did creep him out a lot but now with the email it seemed to really change some opinion about him. At first he thought Cody was a real jerkface that would turn out on his menu of pain but now he saw how much the little guy cared for her and would do anything to get her to be happy, he really started thinking about what to say to the young boy when he got here. Unfortunately, they were greeted by the silent shoes of Owen who had a really blank expression on his face followed by the driver of who had what appeared to be a camera in his hand as they entered the hall and Chris gave a questioning stare before Owen just turned on his heel and walked towards the table where the food was, his face hung and his eyes were just staring into deep space as he scooped up some of the meal before he just gave three words at the cameraman who had accompanied him along while the contestants were looking at him for answers._

"_Show the video." The man just nodded at the contestant's request, his footsteps ran down the back of the main stage and soon the cameraguy appeared this time wheeling in a projector along with a video player where he took the video recorder in the form of a disc and slotted it into the gap as he played it, Owen didn't look as the door was slammed open and the back of Owen was noticeable as he seemed to defend himself from something before he is knocked over on the ground on the pavement to the shock of all the other contestants the angry face of Cody was zoomed in on as he held a cold and steely gaze upon his best friend, but the words itself was the thing that seemed to shake them the most as some shivered in terror and others like Trent and Gwen just stood there unable to believe what is happening on the screen._

"_You will never set your damn foot in my house again, you hear me OWEN! If you really think that using her name will get me to go anywhere, YOU ARE WRONG! I don't want to see you or Chris or anybody, including HER so just leave and go enjoy your freaking stupid PARTY!" The voice of Cody's didn't sound like the cool calm undeterred young man they knew, Gwen heard it like a really hurt person raving and screaming at him. The worst had yet to come when apparently Cody seemed to kick the obese kid in the stomach forcing him to roll on the pavement before he slammed the door in front of the camera, the man just looked right down at the downed Owen before he heard a groan and the fat kid soon got on his two stubby legs, his hand reaching for the back of his neck to massage the area he seemed to have damaged before he yelled out as friendly as he could to the door._

"_Okay…I'll just tell Chris that you couldn't make it, alright?"_

"_SHUT THE HELL OUT AND LEAVE!" The camera seemed to shut off at that point, the video feed obviously ended as the whole scene left the campers and contestants really worried and shaken about the whole issue. The silence was broken by Duncan just muttering aloud his thoughts, he had some sting for the party dude and his gassy behavior but man did he not expect the nerd to go completely psycho on him I mean no one does it to his best friend not even him._

"_I hate to say it at a time like this, but that Cody grew some nerve…and attitude." Duncan could just say about the whole experience before Trent just mutter out the words in a stutter his voice panicked at the thought of seeing Cody really go nearly commando on them as he put down the glass of the punch._

"_Dude…I was going to explain things to him but I couldn't just fathom him going this nuts over the whole thing, I guess I have myself to blame." Gwen didn't say anything despite the fact that it was her who was the true catalyst that made him like this; although the weight was on Trent going into a feeling of self-blame the goth could not bring herself to even speak a single word at the menacing face at her than anyone else._

"Oh my, who is this poor soaking wet lady? Master Cody, you know this girl is shivering in the cold so let her come in the house where its warm!" The exclamation of Valen caused a door to be slammed out open as the pitter-patter of footsteps down the staircase brought Naomi who had a surprised face at the unexpected guest, her mouth just hanging open like a cave before she broke out into squeals that sent looks of awkward at her jumping up and down on the stairs as she had a warm smile on her face towards Cody who just raised his hands out in defense at what he knew was about to come out of her mouth. "Naomi, don't say it…" he protested weakly to see his efforts in vain.

"OH MY GOD! Cody has a girlfriend! Awww, she's so cute…do you know each other from that gameshow?" Cody let out a tiring sigh as he brought a palm to cover the whole of his face, sliding it down to wipe off the humiliation his sister had just thrown at him like a bucket of puke or worse…Gwen had absolutely nothing to come back with in the defense of her embarrassment save standing dripping wet from hair to shoe just staring at the energized sugar-high woman that was Cody's sister her black hair jumped up and down with her before the detective muttered some inconsistent rambling before he waved her away with his palm.

"Naomi? I thought we talked about this…do your homework or whatever it is that you do when I'm not looking." His sister seemed to be disappointed, her face drew into a pout as she walked down the stairs and with a growl at her brother took the soaked Gwen by her hands and led her inside the large hall of marble and stone, the goth could find no apparent words to describe the place even if she came here as many times as she could, the ceiling was high above their heads with a space for the stairs rising into the second level in a spiral as dozens of beautiful paintings and art statues greeted her sight. It was like looking at an artist's paradise with the excess show of arts, as her eyes went to Cody's who just looked back at her with some strange look before he gestured to the two people standing by him in greeting.

"Gwen, I would like you to meet my butler Valen who will be taking care of you for the whole time you're here. And you've already met my energetic sugar hoarder of a sister…"

"Hey!"

"Naomi. So, like your accommodations?" He spoke almost proudly as Gwen could give an amazed nod of the head, her mouth just gaping at the displays of paintings and plants that decorated some parts of the hallway as she replied in a soft voice.

"It's…breathtaking, really. I've known your parents were rich but not like I was thinking it would be." Valen who gave a clearing of his throat with his gloved hand, her eyes going to the elderly butler standing in front of her a softened expression on his face, then interrupted her. Naomi in the meantime was rushing off with Cody to the living quarters where Gwen could see them plop themselves on the couch and brought out the Wii from the console cabinet and began setting it up leaving her with the man who she thought was quite a nice looking person.

"Well, Miss Gwen…it's a pleasure to see you. I hope that you keep your room nice and tidy for me, my old bones are aching from all the mess this morning already…please dry yourself and join us for dinner but you can also join Master Cody and Mistress Naomi in the living room. I need to cook for them again, those little cheeky children…" Gwen couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle at the butler's own monologue before he grasped the suitcases and bags in one fell swoop, shocking the girl who had four bags and he had just carried them on both hands and head balancing it stably as he let out an 'oomph' making the goth feel a little rude letting the butler go around like that as she reached a hand out to assist him but was rejected by the shake of his head, surprisingly the two bags on his head didn't tumble off.

"Not to worry, I am getting used to this baggage carrying anyway…I will show you to your room later while you can have a warm hot shower. Poor dear, you must have been suffering from hypothermia…you do know that the temperature could get you a fever?"

* * *

"Sir! Breach at the front gate of the asylum, it's the bomber!"

"Steady men, form defensive position! Don't let that man out of the center!" The alarm in the mental institution sounded aloud through the white tiled walls, echoing like a drum as the clatter and thumping of black combat boots ran through the halls as the rattling and screaming of its inhabitants gave a chill down the men's spines as they saw one cell window where a man slammed his face right at the open slit his eyes bulging wide open as his mouth drew saliva spilling in puddles on the cold metal surface. Others were screaming and some banging the huge metal doors with their fists and body weight, ramming the dark gloomy gate to stop the alarm from going off as some peeked out to see the group of armored men in helmets and bulletproof vests with loaded weapons rush forward towards the nearest entry way for the bomber to enter the asylum by. In other areas of the control room where the gloomy dark space was filled with only monitor screens and three men who had their vests armed the words 'Security' painted white as their eyes fell on the door and the screens where different patrols have arrived at their destined points guns clicked and loaded at the direction of fire as various doors were being shut down, their rusty insides groaned as they slammed shut the sound of locks being solidly locked securely in their place. The guard in the control room was the first to respond to the microphone with all the units' signals intact on the radar on the right, their faces stern and sharp on the lookout for any abnormalities on the live camera feeds.

"Squad Two and Three, the bomber is onto your position. He's taking the limited pathway towards your section, prepare to terminate when in range."

"Copy that, alright boys look sharp and keep your voices down." The squad leader spoke in a warning tone, the rest of the armor clad team nodded and knelt on one knee with their guns pointed right at the hallway hearing the distant clacks of the shoes as each man tensed up fingers squeezing half-way on the trigger in case of a shock attack. The men at the control room watched in anticipation as the bomber's eyes trailed the cameras, his hand reaching into the depth of his breast pocket as a shot suddenly fired into the glass of the camera blinding any way of knowing what he would do as the next message came up while hearing the scraping sounds and the clang of metal on the tiled floor at the corner of the knocked out camera screen.

"He's going into the air vents…stay sharp, we don't know what he has besides a gun." The man warned as the area where Squads Two and Three were located their helmets spinning around the whole area of the vents, hearing the distinct echoing of fists slamming against the seemingly flexible metal as their hearts pounded waiting for the right moment to strike. Then the grate was slid open and the men immediately opened fire on the vent, putting bullets and casings on the ground and penetrating the bomber as he fell down to the ground shot to death as the smoke of plaster and gunpowder filled the air while they cursed.

"Damnit, man did you do the thing on rapid fire?"

"Shh, we have the bomber! Surround him!" the squads came out of their places and wiped the smoke off their faces as they turned to look at their target, but what surprised them made the men almost want to gag. The body wasn't that of the bomber at all, but it was a victim male who had his eyes bulged wide open in shock as his mouth was cut from the corner of the lips upwards with blood pouring out the scarred flesh, his clothes were just like the bomber's with the same grey outershirt and black shirt but it was the paper that was stuck on his chest that caught their attention with the contents as the squad leaders stared at the words making out the message.

"You've been punked?" The control room however had a shocked look at the other screen where the bomber had appeared in just opposite the two squads' position but he was dressed in the dark attire of the squad minus the helmet as he sneered at the camera and pulled out a single pen and his fingers encased it with the thumb flying onto the button, the guard immediately spoke in the mike.

"He left a bomb!" The whole room seemed to slow down for one second, the control room guards completely looking in shock as the screen of the cameras where the soldiers were suddenly went black, a loud boom echoed throughout the vicinity sending the men flying off their chairs and onto the floor a loud ringing occurred in their ears from the whole extent of the blast, wires from the television screens sent some of the cameras to shut off instantly as plaster from the ceiling buried them in white. The room shook but for just a moment, the men struggling to get out of their lying positions and all three rose from the tiled floor their faces covered with the plaster as they coughed out particles of it into the air their bodies were so numb and almost unable to move as they pasted their hands firmly on the ground and their knees brought them up, the sound of wires sparking and the lights flickered on and off as the silence began to seep in the men scrambled half-blindly for their abandoned weapons. The third man tried to reach the controls, his hand barely grasped the speaker before he finally brought it to grip and spoke loudly and with a warning into the mike unaware of the door being swung open as he continued with his message.

"Squad Four and One! Five and Six, he activated the bomb! He took out Two and Third Squad altogether, cough…can you hear me? He activated the-"

"Bang!" The man was stunned for a moment before he recognized the familiar voice, his head spun around quickly only to see the man fire a single bullet between his forehead sending his head thumping back onto the control desk violently shaking and coughing out blood from his mouth and a trail from his forehead where the bullet entered his eyes constantly sent into a flurry of shutting and opening as the bulletproof vested man spoke into the mike the dying guard catching sight of the silver glittering pen which made his eyes widen in terror.

"Hello, this is the bomber speaking. I told you before that there will be riots, so let the riots begin!" He spoke in a thrilled voice, his laughter spewing out as he pressed the button on the corner of the guard's eye sending a loud clang as his head was staring right at the doors of the asylum where the men were being held the guard's fears realized as the group of madmen were released with their heads turning both ways before they let out screams of freedom and ran down the hallways, swarming the entire area with it as the different squads fought back the mad patients before the guard felt his head being jerked upwards to face the sneer of the bomber who had a gun loaded and fitted into his mouth as he tried to speak a word only to be silenced by Casteon's words.

"This is just the beginning." The control room echoed the gunshot that splattered blood over the screen and buttons of the desk.

End


	4. Dinner, Hurt and Newfound Love

The Last Supper, Second Chance

This took quite a bit but now I have the chapter filled out. Enjoy

"Master Cody! It's dinnertime; I have just cooked the chicken and salad for you and Mistress Naomi! Would you please call up Mistress Gwen on my behalf, I have absolutely all my two aching aging hands full at the moment!" Valen's loud voice boomed its message over to the nearby wall that separated the neat and tidied kitchen from the living room opposite, but Valen knew the entire place by the nook and cranny especially with his talent to have his mind as clear and memorable as an elephant for that matter with his urge to say something intellectual and witty when the time would call for it made him a personal favorite of Cody's own parents who had taken him in for recommendation and he was eventually asked to take good care of their little…actually the old man cleared his throat in a tone of silent apology, grown up child when he had left the house with his sister who her exhausted and hard-working parents could not take care of with the growing stress and the whole issue of their son in a love crisis resulted in them moving to this part of the city but the butler knew that that was the start of a life without the employers in charge, and the aged man took the decisive role of parent over to himself to really engage himself in the activities of what the children were up to even if it meant, to the utter disdain of the butler and sent shudders down his spine, humiliating himself to get there. The aged man was positioned at the sink, which was exceptionally large for a mere helping tool in cleaning the dishes plus the fact that he stayed in the house just to oversee the cleanliness and other miscellaneous duties, the width stretched two to nearly covering three whole kitchen counters which were quite unnecessary to Valen as the two young people of the house did not eat much as he sighed and scratched the back of his head feeling the hairs nearly wisped through his fingers like air. He had admitted then and there that he was getting quite old and increasingly very weak during their stay when he had attempted to get some chores done which involved heavy lifting of objects he found it now a little more challenging for his own standard of fun, and soon he called on the help of Cody and Naomi frequently who told him to leave the chores to them but his own pride and sometimes the feeling not to trouble his masters with such a thing forced him to refuse politely before he continued his struggle with the object in question. His hands were wrinkled and crinkled into soggy layers of skin as he fought the germs on the plain white porcelain plates in a battle of sponge and detergent, his fingers compressing on the soft yellow tissue of the squishy item to scrub and wipe furiously trying to prevent any signs of dirt that might cause food poisoning for his masters and the guest that Master Cody now accepted into the household for the nights and days to come. Speaking of which, the butler stopped his duty as he took a glance out of the multi-glassed window with the stems of wood forming squares on the panel into the dark grey clouds that soon covered the bright sun that once shone over the city with a feeling of dread creeping into his mind as it tinged at the slightest movement outside…but his mind this time was on the expression he saw on his master's face as he led the young woman inside the house, he obviously knew her for starters but he became solid and never talked about her for the last few hours he asked him about the topic but then it was definitely a camper on that TV show.

"Master Cody! Dinner is being served right now, get Miss Gwen right to the table on my behalf!" he barked before he was greeted by the unexpected slamming open of the door as Naomi strode right into the kitchen, her black hair fluffing at the shoulders as she held a bright illuminating smile on her face while the butler merely shook his head in a deep seated sigh running his hand over his tired face the smell of the food roaming around the neat tableclothed table where the plates and dishes carrying the burden of the professionally cooked food, which the butler would have been proud of too with his great cooking skills learnt while he was serving as a kitchen aide back in a restaurant.

"So where's Master Cody?" He spoke nonchalantly to the hungry young teenager as she gave a slight smirk at the older gentleman who had his fingers holding a glass wine cup in his hand while his other held a bright blue cloth running the fabric inside out of the surface trying his upmost best to get the drinking cup ready for use. Naomi just sat at a random seat at the table, her hands just rubbing together in an eager fashion to the utter disapproving shake of the butler at the look of hunger at the dishes strewn before her like a feast.

"Oh, big brother is out to go get his denied 'girlfriend' from her room. She seems kind of off when she got here and I am starting to have some suspicions…so Valen, what do you think of your new mouth to feed?" Valen even could flinch uncomfortably at the tone which Naomi had spoken in, his back shivered a little before he began with a cleared throat as he turned his head around to give an annoyed glare at his employer's troublesome daughter with his hands crossed folded into his slim flat chest, the gloves nipping at the arms of his dark coat as he rolled his own eyes at the young girl's own attempt at gossip.

"Mistress Naomi, I don't appreciate such womanly attributes to start rumors amongst their social circle so I don't want to be so disrespectful to my employers' daughter of trouble and social dysfunction…but I do not find anything strange or even less intimidating of the poor young woman. She might have ran from someone she hated or even worse, to which I find that no obligation to stretch a helping hand for Master Cody if he sees it fit." Naomi seemed to raise her eyebrows almost wanting to open her mouth to counter the subtle insults but then she just went back to being silent again, her intrigued expression disappeared completely as she seemed to have a face of mistrust while Valen went back to washing the last of the wet soaking dishes his eyes catching the feeling of tension from the young woman before he went on the offense.

"So, Mistress Naomi…what do you think of Mistress Gwen?" The words caught Naomi's attention and Valen's as he stared at the glassed window that reflected the indication of some spite from his employer, which made him raise his eyebrow in inquiry at the girl. Naomi could just sigh outright and leaned her slim back against the doorway while her fingers were twirling her hair in loose knots, brushing her own dark strands aside in thought as she unconsciously brought her fingertip to her red lips tapping the outercrust of the lipstick surface before she just replied in a, to the ultimate surprise of Valen, concerned tone in her voice stopping with his duty to hear out the young troublemaker.

"I…I don't think frankly that she would come here, of all people to tell you the truth. I knew who she was anyway back at the front door and I couldn't really believe that Cody will invite someone like her to stay here as of what she did to Big brother…" Valen couldn't reply his own opinion, nor could he express it but all he could do to show some understanding was to just nod his head in consent. He had not even faced such a dilemma in his entire career nor his private life so far, but looking at the fact that it was the same woman who had rejected Cody to such an extent of him breaking down and running from the show for years told the butler enough of what his own family would feel…and right now they were that of absolute hatred. Naomi meanwhile paid no attention to the butler's look and just had an pained feeling in her body as she looked right through the window, staring on at the grey clouds as the large roar of rain splashed water down on the roof and road washing any kind of dirt or small litter away into the nearby drain grate…just like what Cody was trying to do years ago. She was younger at the time of seeing her big brother off to the first season, her eyes brightened when he gave that final smile at her ruffling her raven black hair in person before he started off for the journey ahead with the promise 'I'll smile for you sis, when I get there' and sure enough he kept holding on to his word during his whole stay, Naomi felt elated when she quickly tuned in for the episodes on time to the silent joy of her parents who would just have some time too to watch alongside her and support Cody for the challenges…then she showed up, stealing her brother's heart despite her parents having expressed some doubts from the girl's reactions and refusals. But Naomi held on to the belief that her brother could get a girlfriend and if he chose a goth chick she found one night that she wouldn't mind really, then the canoe challenge saw him getting hit right below the belt which sent shivers down her spine at the ordeal while her parents just cringed and her father would mutter 'Oh, not there' just to go along with the mood, but her father kept going on about his son trying so hard to win a girl's stubbornness over with his determination which the teenager recalled her dad say 'He was just like me when I tried to get the attention of your mother in high school, then university…'. Naomi sighed in absent nostalgia, those memories were the few that she could ever remember her parents spending time with her laughing and cheering their son on as well as the reaction of her dad who just yelled at the screen when Cody was voted out, his eyes rolled at the decisions of the campers while his mother just said not to worry about it…but when Cody returned, something seemed to start wedging their sibling relationship with his isolated attitude and each passing season gave a worser welcome.

"Oh? Is it because of that reality show Master Cody was on years ago, and that you having such contempt towards her as you care and don't want to see him hurt again?" Naomi had a small shiver as the butler saw a wave of shock cross over her face before it confirmed his suspicions but he shrugged off the seemingly bad feeling with a small assuring smile. "Do not worry, Miss Naomi. I may not understand this kind of contempt but I think that you should be giving her a chance to make it up to Master Cody or see what will happen if she would never notice his concern…you'll need to see for yourself before you judge, Mistress Naomi." At those words the girl seemed to lift her face at the window to have a brightened if not completely, face showing some sort of hope at the thought of the two even coming together as she smiled in some content.

"Valen, for an old man you sure know how to cheer up a worried teenager." Valen just smiled at the words as he clanked the last dry plate onto the rack itself with a slide into the empty slot before the butler finally found the chance to wipe his fingers clean from the excess detergent and foam that stuck on the cloth as well. Naomi just acknowledged his silent gesture as she took her seat at the table where the empty plates and the knife, fork and spoon laid out in order on the separate crimson colored fabric tablemat her face full of both calm and hunger at the dishes but she halted in the middle of her urge to jump in to eat ahead of everyone and decided to wait it out for her brother…and the new girl. Valen on the other hand had a look of great surprise at the sudden manners displayed by the teenager sitting there patiently after the talk waiting no doubt for Master Cody and Miss Gwen to show up, he had known his young employer for years and he had not even seen her resist the temptation to start her meal first whenever he cooked for the family including recently even he knew well enough that she would be at the table first guests or no guests…Valen however shook off the feeling with a mere chuckle to himself as he now rubbed his hands and sat at his own seat at the simple wooden furnished table in the not so large kitchen waiting for a new family member to join them in silence.

* * *

"It's nearly six…and so the young detective is late. Hmmph, is this how the police treat serious issues with such carelessness and laziness these days? How pathetic." Amos spoke with malice as he spun once more on the office chair his finger tapped and jabbed impatiently on the surface of his watch in the darkness of the control room, he had not expected the detective to even come late especially the 'threat' that he had posed towards them on the video challenge to that Cody boy…but then again, he had only planted not 200 bombs but just a mere 79 all around the cityscape at important places though some he placed in seemingly unlikely areas that even the cops with their damnable sense of catching on to the game is futile to figure it out as they would be trying to evacuate everybody before the bomb threat occurred, and by that time he would cover that base…

"Well, this is a very bad turnout and I guess that I have to take some action in order to do things and get it started around here? But then again, that boy might have something last to settle before he prepares for the Underworld…so I think I can wait for him for a couple of minutes to just do his last wishes." Amos sighed deeply under the strained eye muscles he had as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in circles to relax his eyes, though the silent scene of the control room was so very tranquil and unreal…the broken pipes and sparking wires including the twisted shot bodies of the guards gave the bomber a sense of security as he eyed the body that had slumped itself onto the surface of the control panel his body weight slamming on screens and various buttons with his eyes bulged out in horror just like Casteon had left it. The mouth was gaping open though a hole in the back of the flesh cave revealed a puddle of blood spilling out onto the cold metal piece of technology, staining the black suit of body armor which hid any signs of damage but Amos Casteon could not be so damn bothered to even try and hide his own messes due to one simple fact: he had use for anything that can hold a bomb which led him to already think of various ideas for the victims he was using and the ones he now had in custody each in separate cells. The bomber had a look of glee on his face, he could see now that the people he kept inside were not just some bunch of idiots that would be the type to willingly sit down like dogs and try not to escape because that makes his job easy, and the bomber knew deep down in his impulsive and challenging nature that he was not the type to take easy for an answer even for his own personal assignments which probably was one of the many factors that seemed to dominate his personality…so there is a way to make sure the whole challenge interesting for both him and his soon to be prey, but that wouldn't be revealed to them yet.

"This is taking too long, but then again I seem to not be the only man busy with his job." He said to himself as he walked out of the control room protected by the body armor of the murdered guard, his saferoom from the mental patients he had released to start their maddened rampage around the asylum opening the doors to the armories where the staff kept tasers, stun rifles and other types of riot equipment large enough to arm the whole block with the deadly weapons in an unstable mind's hands to use. He walked out the broken down door his feet stepped on the metal as support to vault himself over it, turning right on the trio of dark hallways which had the lights being shot out mostly by trigger happy patients who were as old as the Second World War itself and so gave them the natural instinct to act like soldiers according to whatever twisted sick-minded delusions that they were inflicted by…perfect. The bomber walked into the hallway where he spotted right in front of him the lead-ridden bodies of Squad Six and Seven that were earlier dispatched towards another sector of the institution only to get shot at by the patients screaming and yelling in joy and some out of pure madness, Casteon was even counting himself lucky to carry a gun with him at all times and his bombs were cased in a silver metal suitcase which hung in his hand as he walked past stepping indiscreetly on the bodies with some crunches of his shoes digging themselves into the skin of the body armor or horror-struck faces to which he just replied with an uncaring smirk. The sounds outside were the familiar sound of helicopter wings just steering it around the whole levels of the asylum block which was isolated on a mere short highway out of the city and land, surrounded by the wide dark sea to prevent escape, the staff rules went as far as to put fences and ban boats or docks from being built but the bomber right now could not give a real crap about that information: he was planning on never coming back out anyway. Out there across the small bridge, he knew and heard clearly, were the sounds of police sirens trying to block off his escape directly from the windows or the body of water…by then he can imagine their horrific screams and pleading to stop, but he will not give them such a chance.

"H-Help…me…" A small croak and groan followed from amongst the pile of corpses, their blood already dried and hardened into a covering layer on the tiled floor made the bomber turn his head to address a security guard lying face down on the ground with his head inclined to the side in order for him to talk to the man directly, his mouth gritting its teeth in a chatter as a feeling of cold rush over him in shivers and icy tingles indicating how long he had fought back dying. Casteon seemed unable to care or sympathize with the guard, his eyes merely resting on the guard's own blue sharp eyes but he never gave a reaction to his distress as he reached into the pocket of his coat rummaging through searching for the butt of the gun before he grasped it and drew it to tempt the man's eyes with fear and torment, the effect seemed to have its toll as the guard started to panic with his eyes widening in shock his mouth gaping open to mutter something out but Casteon silenced any thought of listening, he felt no regret for about what he was about to do anyway to the dying man lying in a pool of his own hardened blood aiming for the forehead.

"Take it as a mercy-killing." He said calmly as he shot perfectly the sound of the bullet escaping from the capsule rang in his ears like a symphony as he heard the man's breathing quiet down into a mere whisper before it became deathly silent as a graveyard, the bomber eyed the accusing stare of the man at his 'rescuer' and without remorse aimed his gun again to shoot two more shots and withdraw his gun before taking a look at his handiwork.

"Now you can't accuse me with those anymore." He said as he walked soundlessly towards the main office department a few hallways away, initiating the second stage to his plan.

* * *

Dinner looked absolutely delicious and very water-running for Gwen as she took another piece of the chicken nearby, taking the food in her mouth with delicate pace chewing on the food slowly to make sure the taste stayed there for a while and took another shot at the other dishes. Cody and Naomi watched with some sibling humor at the way the gothic artist was enjoying a meal she probably wouldn't have had for a long time, their faces then turning over to see their butler also watching the new house guest but instead of humor it was one of an anxious worried sort of look like the kind a cook makes to his sour face when it is being tested by a master critique in some hope the result would be good. Valen was literally eyeing her like a hawk as though he expected some sort of food poisoning situation to even occur when it was him who cooked the food with precision and care, one time even going as far to say he put much love into his dishes but for Naomi he gave it to show that despite his irritancy and annoyance of the bundle of energetic youth, he knew how to spoil her in the art of cooking. Gwen seemed to catch his own stare and stopped eating, her eyes raised at the strange looks the butler gave her with a twitch of his eyebrows and the corner of his lips was enough for her to bring up the subject of him being some sort of perverted old man but it didn't hurt to ask a question, her hands putting down the knife and fork as a sign for her to ask something as the two siblings had a quiet exchange of looks that spoke of some kind of sibling mischief that the young woman had not anticipated before, and that made her face flicker with a frown for a moment before she went right back to her question.

"Uh, is everything alright with you?" the butler didn't answer for a few moments, causing the girl to actually have some concern for his supposed ill health if he had one but she was thrown right off the rails as the seemingly normal butler stood up with a shiny look in his own dim eyes raising his own hand wrinkled by the washing of the plates and utensils breaking into an exclamation.

"Miss Gwen, I hope that you are enjoying your meal and that if there's any trouble with the food I am very sorry for any mistakes I may have made during the preparation! I read the whole cookbook entirely and precisely…" Gwen immediately held out her hand to stop the elderly man to prevent himself from suspecting that the food was bad in any way from her own style of eating, her voice trying to reassure the man as calmly as she could without having him bursting out into an apology.

"Um, Valen I wasn't going to say anything about the food…in fact I was going to say that the whole meal is unbelievable, I haven't even eaten like this for a long time since well Chef Hatchet back in the kitchen and his cooking was really horrible like those pancakes with insects and that challenge when he made us eat gourmet food like those testicles…" At this Valen seemed to hold his hand over his chest as he heard the things that the girl recounted of her challenges and it soon went on to the other examples in the seasons which nearly forced the butler to hurl out all of his eating on the floor right then and there, but then he could only swallow the words before he held out his hand to stop her words as Gwen could just look at the man on the verge of choking. Cody merely had a frown and shook his head in agreement at his sibling who just stared in wonder and inquiry at her brother as she shivered and cringed at the details her eyebrows raised in some half-fear and wonder at how the girl even stood against horrible tasting food, the detective didn't seem to pay much attention to what was said next as he stared ahead at the crush of his teenage years in a look of some relief seeing her again after all those years since the World Tour. However, things hadn't gone as well as he thought when he decided that leaving the whole show for good would have taken any interest or people noticing him but then he was proven wrong so far, and the feeling that slowly swelled from the torture such as when he was bullied again by the school bullies who teased and even went as far to corner him and pound him with fists and kicks away from the watchful eyes of the principal and the teachers who started to treat him with some disrespect for his character shown in the shows. He had remembered how he was suspended by the principal for no apparent reason, the only excuse he heard clearly was 'I just didn't like to see your face in the hallway' and that sent him into deep confusion at how one tiny show could have wrecked his life at any point, the times that he also recalled going home to turn on the TV to see some of the contestants on an afternoon talk show giving their opinion about the entire seasons gone by and he increased the volume to hear what they had to say…

"So, after all these experiences about a World Tour that spanned the continents and leagues stretching from the good US of A to the far East what, in your opinion, is the most important person in your life so far to get you through the competition cause we have seen romances to breakups and total relationships soured." The female host spoke on the width of the screen as she sat at an oak table that situated the woman further from the large long white couch that sat notable characters that the nerd could recognize: Owen, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Courtney…and especially those two at the edge of the seat away from the host as far as possible, Duncan and Gwen. Cody sat in his own couch his eyes were completely glued as he let out a silent breath in some anticipation at the question, his own hands were at the armrests clutching onto the fabric eagerly for the answer of his own friends…or should he say was, the whole time he spent after the reunion was to refuse any emails from the rest of the contestants who were asking about him and closed his account permanently in order to stop them from reaching him. His parents could just try and talk to him about other things than the show, Cody could respect how sensitive they knew he was to Gwen and the whole outburst at Owen chasing him away from the house but right now the teenager wasn't even wanting any sort of self-pity and to show his own opinion he just told his parents to leave him alone while he sort himself out about the issue…however, he already reached his solution by then. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he stared blankly with his bright blue eyes now a mere shell of its previous self a dull abyss that seemed to darken around the pupils, his eyes were baggy with some layers by him playing his own games for hours on end to rid himself of any happy memory he had of Gwen…but who was he kidding, he can't let go of her even when she chose Duncan and to his ultimate dismay and trying to comfort her about the whole messed up relationship with Courtney who had been told and got her vengeance towards the two. He watched as the screen descended down the row of contestants who had their say to the question, ranging from the most nicest to some of the worst behaved competitors who were just there to win and have no friends nor fun different for the veterans as the gameshow progressed to that of plain silliness and enjoying themselves at the same time, heck even Heather knew how that worked out during the first season and then tried to get along even though some distrusted her methods to win. But right now the screen turned towards Gwen and Duncan who were done with their little snuggling fest and they both were a little silent, their faces in thought as the audience watched on eagerly before Duncan spoke up first to start when he noticed that his girlfriend was still not ready to say anything yet and sprung into action first.

"I think the most important person was Courtney for the last two seasons, but then recently I thought about it and I found that Gwen and I had a few things in common so…yeah, if there is anyone I would say that helped me to get through the competition it was definitely Gwen. You're my world, baby." Duncan smiled lovingly at Gwen, who just had a bright blush evident to the audience just saying a long 'aww' in reply while Cody just gave a sharp snarl quietly to himself mumbling watching her just melt under his blue eyes as he leaned in for her face, Cody unable to take the pressure from seeing it his fingers went for the power button and turned the TV screen off the screen just flicking into a small flash as he leaned his head back onto the head of the couch breathing deeply. He knew that he should turn on the TV and find out what Gwen has to say, but then again he had a bit of resentment for Duncan's smiling face…it wasn't the fact that Duncan was a ruffian and he was a nice gentleman but it was the whole thing about her upsetting him with rejection and treating him badly every season, but she found some good people like Trent to dump him and go on to the bad boy who was cheating on his girlfriend with her which seemed to go against everything he saw in her as someone who would not stoop so low in her emotions. He had tried to support her after she was confused about her feelings and what it spelt for Duncan when Courtney found out on the airplane, comforting her though instead he had faced another rejection and outburst from her, but this is not because he was trying to hit on her or anything…it was him trying to be friends with her and help her out whenever she hit rock bottom, and she rejected him both as a courtier and a friend which broke him inside though he just held a smile and left her before he broke down in his own room unable to take the whole ordeal though the cameras didn't catch the scene to his relief except the whole outburst.

He couldn't resist it, he turned on the television set back to find out what she had said and the screen came to life to find that the show was nearing its end…Cody growled in frustration at his own hesitation as he switched it off again and with all his arm strength flung the remote across the couch barely hitting the table lamp as it skidded on the smooth polished floor venting his silent anger with a bite on his lips till he felt the skin start to crack before he swallowed the dark swell building in his stomach almost like a burn as he stood up slowly and walked to the remote his hand shaking as he gripped the handle and put it on the glass table as he went up to his room and closed the door to play his games in peace. He had regretted the words he screamed at Owen to the emails he sent back to anyone for months but then again, he reasoned with himself, was for the best. Gwen could say who she liked and loved and everybody just follows her life as it is, but all he knew thus far and from the show was this: he was never destined to end at her side nor be her friend for the rest of his life, and that was how he motivated himself to forget her and try to not cringe and burst at the very mention of that name in his life ever again, or so he thought…

"Cody? You have been staring at me for quite some time, are you okay?" Gwen's voice broke all of the detective's thoughts as he snapped himself out of his trance at her paled face which had a small concerned look on it as her dark black orbs locked gazes with his blue dull eyes, which lost its shine years ago. Gwen herself while looking at Cody himself noticed that while she had just put her hair in a ponytail but kept up the dyed hair and her taste in clothes was still almost the same, he had changed much more than she or in fact any of the other contestants would have thought as she found her eyes looking at what she could see as far as the table lets her to. He wasn't wearing that yellow sweater over his shirt and the rolled up sleeves anymore, dressed in a brown coat which was now hung shrouding the chair's metallic backrest from the light's glare as he continued to eat his meal as quietly as he could, the dark blue shirt unbuttoned at the top where she saw him fling his tie aside on the couch where he and his sibling were playing their console made him look much better than the crime scene where she first met him for years and she could see to her bright amusement that he still rolled the sleeves up to his elbows even under a coat. Her smile turned to a frown however when she reached his face, it was very unlike the Cody she knew with the bright positive smile and full of confident vigor in him to step up to the challenge and the unnoticeable bucktooth he had which was very nerdy, she remembered all the times that he showed his concern and care for her including the time he set Trent with her and the time he expressed his disapproval by punching Duncan for cheating with Courtney but back then she had just been so blind and too concerned about what she thought was right and what her friends thought of her to push even someone like Cody who helped her through thick and thin but was rejected as a friend to even assist her. She felt alone, and after the show her life was turned to that of a rising star in the cast of an ongoing television show but recently she had faced more downs than what she thought she would have…right now the thought of just suicide had crossed her mind more than once before she met Cody who was investigating a case about the bombing, the moment she saw him she felt so happy to see him but that moment turned sour when he bummed her off with questions of the bombing as though to him she was just another person on the street he kept safe, which did hurt her even when he tried to explain his jumpy attitude. Putting down her fork and knife once again, her eyes fell on her fellow contestant who had noticed her and put his own down too his face was still as hard as stone like this morning, it frightened her as the shadows of his eyes blackened his expression while she opened her mouth to ask.

"So, how have you been since the…reunion?" Cody seemed to tense as his muscles and body moved a little, his mouth curled into a deep frown as he eyed her for a few moments of silence before he continued with his answer.

"It was great…having no one to talk to for years on end despite the fact that they send messages to you and try to annoy you once in a damn while. Also, I have to thank Chris and Chef for giving me double the times of bullying I had back in my high school and as well as the fact my principal and teachers don't respect me anymore, coupled with the fact I have to slog out in the police department just to gain the respect that I lost with the people in my life." He said monotony, throwing the goth girl off with his ramble as he continued on without any regrets about what he meant with every word each like a weight forming over Gwen's troubled mind as she couldn't say anything and her eyes were wide and unable to say a word, Valen already could see where the point was going as he rose from his seat to interrupt with his face in great disapproval in his stern voice.

"Master Cody…"

"Brother, you should stop right now." Naomi forewarned as she stood up too hands resting on his shoulder, but Cody was too caught in his words lightly sweeping his sister's caring motion aside to see Gwen rise from her seat and stare like a cornered rat in the face of Cody's ramble about his ruined life, his look always accusing her like a serpent. Valen now went to the young woman with concern in his mind at the way his employer was treating the guest so harshly as he shot a glare at Cody to stop.

"You can say that your life is all so damn dandy and such but what about Cody? What about your old good friend Cody, I supported you and I cared about you for all three seasons but now what is happening to me after the whole rejection on national television and what did I get in return? A goddamn slap in the face!" His voice rose with each and every word, as Gwen felt herself grow smaller and much timid to even react to the whole entire ordeal before a rise in her horrible day started flashing in her mind as she started to get angry and hurt at Cody's own words coming from his mouth. Naomi was holding Cody back by resting her hands on his shoulders while Valen shielded Gwen behind his body to protect her from the outburst he had done at her, words of hurt flying at her even from the physical shielding she had as words of the butler and the detective's sister was drowned out in the whole ramble which turned into a complete shout. Gwen's head started to ache suddenly, her eyes tearing up with sobs and her head rang with the words which circled in her own mind depth taunting her and insulting her as she recalled memories from being the high school reject to Trent and then to Duncan…now to Cody who had helped her is replaced by an antithesis of his playful and confident nature, her mouth muttering words that didn't make sense under her breath as she began to build up the tone of her words trying to silence the voices of anger and disapproval.

"S-stop it…" She said pleadingly but was ignored as Valen had enough of his employer's attitude and his hands shot out towards the detective's shirt holding Cody by the shoulders and shook him out of his blind rage, his voice now killing the entire yell fest with a boom.

"MASTER CODY! You will learn some respect to your guest; I have to tell you how upset I am about you starting to cause panic and such disrespect for a companion of yours: look at yourself! You have become a near barbarian with no manners!" His eyes pierced Cody's blood-red eyes of feelings that had been released from its spell, the anger and hate had all vanished into thin air as he heard the sound of quiet sobbing in the corner before his own eyes widen in some degree of shock at Gwen who had now backed from him as he could find his legs unable to move and started to numb in the effects of the sudden explosive attitude the detective had not shown before. Quick to correct himself, he walked over to Gwen who was crumpled at the wall sitting down her head in her arms for comfort while Cody squatted down in front of her cursing at himself for his mistake as he talked to the girl again with his voice toned down to speak…he can't just say he was sorry, because he wasn't like that and like always it was not him that needed help right now and it was his own crush that was hurt by the last person she wanted to betray her like this. Naomi and the butler shared a concerned glance at each other, but Valen was the first to speak to the two young pair as he gestured to the door in an awkward silence of what had happened scooting the young teenage girl to the door her face looked at Cody in worry before she was assured by Valen's own smile which told her it was best they sorted it all out than just stand there and give them no privacy.

"Well Master Cody, Mistress Naomi and I will be leaving to…play some games. Right, Miss Naomi? Let's go right now and leave you two alone." Valen quickly excused themselves as they scurried out of the door as hastily as possible, exiting the kitchen and went into the depth of the living room where no sound could escape from there as Cody heard the shut of the door behind him. The detective just sat beside her, his hand reaching out to touch her hair before he was refused access by Gwen speaking out to him aware that the two had left already from the closing door and no one was there to see her like this save Cody as her voice was muffled by the stained clothing.

"Cody, I can't believe that you felt that way…I'm so sorry about those years ago, I was just so-so focused on my relationships and then during that World Tour I, I…" She couldn't finish her apology through the sniffs and tears staining her sleeves, as Gwen felt a blue-sleeved arm snake around her from her neck brushing against her bare exposed skin beneath the long tail of dyed hair the warmth of the touch made the goth girl flinch momentarily before she was hooked at the end and her upper body and head seemed to lose control as she softly cushioned herself on Cody's shoulder. Cody felt a lot of guilt at the outburst at the ambulance and before dinner he had figured that he could go for a night with Gwen without ever telling her how bad his life had worsened, he couldn't stand to see her of all people cry in front of him because she had a better life than his when he went back…in fact, he shouldn't have made her feel guilty in making him like this and let her stay here peacefully away from trouble. Trying to lighten the mood, he strained his mouth muscles which twitched and squirmed just for him to even produce the bright positive smile that he used to do in the past as he gestured Gwen to look up to see the attempt he was trying to comfort her with his old cheeky smile, the gesture having an effect as she recognized the Cody she made friends with in the first season onwards and a small giggle escaped her lips causing her to hiccup from the crying as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve before she spoke in an amused tone to the detective who watched her reaction with glee and genuine care as they both sat there at the wall all to themselves.

"You haven't changed that smile." She said with a short laugh, Cody noticed her clothing and realized that unlike the dark green and black clothing she wore in the past she had improved slightly with a plain white long sleeved sweater shirt the sleeves were wet with tears. He couldn't really help but smile internally at the changes he could see in the goth's own clothing tastes as he commented truthfully to Gwen who still had her head leaned in on his shoulder, the detective having to fight the urge to let his cheeks flush red as he held onto his smile.

"You changed, at least with your clothes." Gwen could just give a smile at his comment, taking it as a compliment as she looked down at herself in the bright colored top before she brought the sleeves up in front of her to see how it fitted and found to her great surprise it went with her shape, skinny enough for Cody to notice the physical changes she had and feel really embarrassed at his crude actions before the question popped into his head from the last time he had seen Gwen and Duncan together. Curious, he turned to see Gwen's head facing blankly forward as though she wasn't paying much attention to what he was about to say but the detective just went on with it and spoke out into the table his lips had somehow stopped twitching from the forced smile he had initially.

"So, does Duncan know where you are? You should have asked him first before you go anywhere, especially when it is someone who he knows is a Gwen supporter…"

"Duncan and I split three months ago, we wanted to keep in touch with each other when he moved out of the city and I stayed alone in an apartment as he was not there to acquire the necessary funds. We kind of got into a fight the last night we were together, I wanted to go along with him and he didn't want to…later I found out that Courtney had gone back to his side and so I had to find ways to get money." She explained the truth, Cody hearing her hot breath on his ear but he could say absolutely nothing about Duncan's action to leave the city but to leave for Courtney again, he had somehow had a feeling that the juvy man was that kind of person who would go back and forth between girls. But at the last statement, he flinched at the feeling of what she may have did as he turned immediately to find her looking right at his eyes, her teal black hair flowed down to her neck as he nearly mouthed the question to get a shake of her head in reply settling his fears.

"Don't worry, I didn't become that desperate. Anyway, I was lucky to be the top student studying in Arts Degree so I was able to sell some artwork to help myself to stay alive but without Duncan I just felt so lonely…I mean I still had Leshawna and other girls in the show to talk to but just living in an apartment on your own gave me some fears. When I met you today, I immediately moved out of my apartment in hopes that you would be kind enough to let me stay for good." Cody lightly pushed her away and took her by the shoulders, looking at her with his smile still hanging on his lips as he nodded in agreement.

"Of course, silly. You didn't have to say it twice…you know that I will let you stay here as long as you want, but if you wanted to stay then I'll be gladder." He said the words just pouring from the right bottom of his heart watching Gwen's face lightened up at the words to his own silent joy, but his face broke into confusion when her body suddenly moved towards the detective's own as he nearly let out a yelp of warning before he found himself snaked by her arms circling him and her head flew right to rest on his chest in gratitude. The detective was admittedly caught right off guard with the sudden action, feeling Gwen's body stick to him as she had a look of peace on her face holding him in an embrace making him feel an elated feeling of flying as he thought over what she had said to him, she was single again and he had a chance with her…but reality brought him back to the ordeal he was about to face really in the nighttime and that caused a moment's frown to cross his smile at the bomber's taunting grin as he spoke directly to his opponent in an invitation to a game with him. _Amos, I'll bring you to justice for what you've done I swear on it…_

"Cody, thank you. I'm happy I have friends like you." Cody began to have a small blush creeping over his cheeks as he heard her say those few words, he felt a wave of appreciation rush his head like a tide as he gave her a genuine grin as he patted her head.

"Me too, Gwen…" He said, the words of the bomber still going on in his head worrying him as he stared out to the window where the sight of the tall building off the land of the city and the sea stretched like a wide abyss while he smiled at the special moment shared between them. "Me too…"

_You'll be meeting old friends…_

End


	5. Painful Farewell, Casteon: Sane or Mad?

Will of Cody, Where's Your Morals?

Hey dudes, chicks, ladies…it's the great ole' general speaking to you! I hope that you guys are doing well in life and that you are finding many ways to amuse yourselves…as we have one life to live it, just don't end up like those drug addicts who are too busy chasing the dragon while you guys can pursue healthy lives. Go for our innovative activities and boo for the drugs and smokes we have, God bless Earth people!

Cody sat along with Gwen in the living room, both finding some friendly comfort in each other's presence as they sat in front of the television screen switching through channels to watch some of the good late night programs that the detective enjoyed but he would on occasion ask the goth if she had any shows she found interesting, and soon the whole idea of them just casually watching the show turned to conversation away from the screen itself. Cody was downright in a debate with Gwen, his eyes were fixated on hers as she just replied to the previous statement about the show her arms folded and body facing his as they went on head to head.

"I'm just saying: I think that he is a jerk who doesn't deserve to be much of a doctor, even if his skills of deducing the illness is accurate but not before he causes the patient to suffer and depend on their own will to live at all." She put out her point with a huff as Cody matched it with his arms just folded and his glare just teasing her in a childish grin while he sat there lowering the volume of the set so they both could hear each other.

"House is the best doctor famous people have ever made up, and I really love his sense of criticism against the patients who try to lie their way out of some dark truth they are facing and so they actually cause themselves harm." Cody seemed to win that round as the goth just gave a click of her tongue in reply, her eyes rolled over as she had a smile on her face at the time spent with her friend…at the word she felt some guilt fill her mind with what he had said back in the kitchen about his life being turned right around, even she couldn't at the time thought of how much hurt Cody was feeling then and how he could even go on when the going got so tough. She noticed that he never smiled at the crime scene at all, I mean, anyone wouldn't be standing there smiling at the bomb causing so much chaos as that would really be weird but the fact that even when he saw her for the first time in a few years the smile didn't show, and that kind of saddened her as with her messy life now. She lost Trent during the second season when he started to mistrust her friendship with Duncan and she can't blame him for being suspicious, but what he said and did was very much different and she stooped lower to sabotage the opposition instead of a clean fight which totally ruined her future with him and during the third season she had done the unthinkable even in her own mind and life lessons wouldn't agree with…kissing Duncan in the confessional leading to a ruined friendship and the cast having a lot of disagreements about her for months after the season though some were re-established and others left broken like Courtney obviously one of them. Her face lost its smile for a moment to think about what she had done during that interval of her life without Duncan to light up her life, crying in bedsheets for the first few weeks before she could actually not think about his devilish grin as well as his luring green eyes and she got out to the streets not as those groupies but a girl searching for ways to forget her cheating boyfriend, leading to her hanging out in discos and turning to some wine to drain any slivers of memories that reminded her of him including going as far as to burn the things he gave her like gifts. She had then lived a lonely life on her own, but she kept her chastity in check as well to ensure she had the necessary defense for herself when someone went too far in his advances and she had no man to stand up for her if she was overpowered in some dark alley where no one will hear her screams…such thoughts of insecurity and uncertainty of the future ahead of her eyes like a black fog for months, and she taking art classes outside the university when she could to pass the seemingly long mornings and she would hang around the studio until evening just drawing countless artworks of anything that came to her head.

That was what she was doing exactly on the day of the bombings. She had entered the studio in the morning two hours before the official classes start, her teacher always let her have access to the materials in the studio as he found her very trustworthy and also her unsurprising talent in art than the fact she was a famous person in a show, her sighing as she tossed the key she was given aside to the desk's wooded surface stretching her arms high in the air as she did so and immediately after a five minute cool down break she went to designing a brand new portrait for her collection of artwork to sell for some cash as she had almost no job and the university funds were not that sufficient for all her needs. Kicking back on her stool at the very back of the room facing the window where the sounds of early traffic jams were honking and blaring their horns impatiently to just get to their appointed workplaces on time, the sunlight reflected arcs across the multitude of glass windows that filled the whole office buildings with little designs of walls instead replacing it with tough dull concrete and metal which suited badly with the goth's own current color tastes now, she was wearing a black shirt but was covered by a light blue thin jacket which she discarded on the windowsill and her black jeans never showed much of her slim figure which she knew was a favorite distraction for the boy artists. She reached into her jean pocket, fingers almost jamming into it just to grab a hold of the wire that led to her earphones as she took them out carefully and placed it in her ears before she turned on the power to the Mp3 player setting the mode to her favorite radio station listening to the hosts just greeting with good mornings and she just stumbled on the morning news bringing a dissatisfied frown on her face before she heard the report that was on everybody's conversations, her face lightened slightly listening intently to the latest report.

"Today right here in Canada, we are all having a great morning with the sun shining in all its summer glory. However, for a certain criminal who had surrendered himself to the custody of the police as the head investigator put it in his own words, 'It is not going to be a happy day for this man when he gets the death penalty'. That's right, today five days into the process of trials stretching since his capture, Amos Casteon otherwise known as the "Psychopath of the North" or also dubbed cheekily by the British investigators "The Bomber of Fleet Street" has been convicted of severe crimes against humanity besides his own charges of arson, inhumane torture, disregard of human life and bombing banks as well as other targets that were the national pride of our country. Amos started his killing spree close to three years ago starting a near decade of chaos all around the country, but British investigators also faced the same problems when he fled Canada and landed right in the midst of the population blowing up various night clubs and sent streets in a panic as he blew up random houses along his mad spree…" Gwen felt a bit of relief while she continued to listen in to the radio, her face was concentrated on the whole blank canvas twirling her paintbrush in deep thought of who to draw. She had heard of the bomber, and frankly she may have kicked that nut-case killer in the first season defeating him with a flurry of wild kicks into his chest sending him over the cafeteria floor but that didn't save her from a close encounter with such a dangerous criminal, he had been the talk of the city including the studio where she noticed students left talking about the new developments police had found about the bomber's own crimes which he reportedly explained in great detail with a smug remorseless smile on his face as he recalled each one and would laugh in between silent intervals…Gwen shivered at some of the stories she heard such as him using hostages as human bombs and luring police to be victims in their duty to protect the public and she remembered her thoughts about the other contestants who lived nearby or far away her concern stretching towards them for safety. The person that seemed to come to mind was definitely Cody who had rejected their invitation to the reunion had cut off all communication and as far as she knew he was totally pissed about the whole rejection because of her, causing a bitter taste in her tongue as she tried to shove the negative feelings away to the corner of her mind before she started on the painting an idea coming to her mind as the paintbrush moved fluently with her thoughts, the minutes passing through like water while she toiled with the new artwork she planned for her target audience her eyes squinting sometimes and looked out the window before she heard the scuttling of students starting to flood into the small room that she sighed in annoyance at the time on her watch, and then back at the incomplete painting but she just reluctantly packed the canvas away to place a new one on the stand ready to start her lessons as the conversations were filled with the bomber's name in it and his trial.

It was somewhere at 1pm in the afternoon that the class was almost into its hour and a half break, Gwen had smiled in victory at the finished painting she was attempting that morning trying her best to fill in every detail she could remember and bring together from her limited memories of the person, her paintbrush slotted in her metal case as she stood back a few steps and put her fingers out to picture frame the new creation before her observing any kind of errors in the details of the torso and the face scanning the ridge lines of the nose and the sharp bright blue eyes with the brown fair hair curled at the end on both sides. The whole process took a while and some mistakes were to be corrected but she eventually was satisfied with the results, her mouth curling to a bright smile as she thought of the receiver's reaction at this painting showing up at their doorstep not noticing that in the midst of her deep focus and concentration bubble she had been surrounded by some of the students who flocked over to see what the class protégé had drawn that required such care and concern, their faces full of recognition and wonder at the enhanced details of the striped sweater and the collar shadowed and colored as the background was that of a sun shining over the blue horizon on the bristling outline of the figure standing proudly with his hand outstretched in a peace sign before they turned to the artist who had just had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who was trying to hit on you during the Total Drama series? Looks so much like him and the details are so real…" a student just said with his breath completely knocked out of his chest at the great care taken into the details even Gwen went as far as to add more color and features of the familiar face of her friend from long ago. Another student seemed to give a similar opinion, his glasses pushed up the bridge of his nose as he just took a close look at the portrait and just whistled impressed while Gwen took the compliments, saying that she was going to give it to him as a present when they met again if fate allowed it.

She had drawn Cody as a present to him. But the whole crowd of awe was interrupted by a sudden boom that rocked the entire inner structure of the building, the students all falling to the ground unprepared for the aftershock of the blast as the painting of Cody had started to jitter on the stand and was about to fall on the ground, but Gwen quickly reacted by diving for the canvas taking the whole portrait with her as she used her back to bear the brunt of the fall her clothes nearly on fire as she slid across the floor her hands holding the canvas in the air feeling some of the plaster fall around her in small pieces of debris before she paused for a few moments just to make sure that the shakes were gone, but as she stood up another two rocked the floor and she felt her legs give way to the vibrations sending her crashing once more holding the painting securely. It took a few minutes of peace that time to convince her that she could finally pick herself up, her thoughts were instantly pointed to the painting in her sweaty hands from the shock turning it right round eyeing the grinning face of the detective in his youth ignorant to the unknown carnage outside as the students pressed their worried faces at the windows to catch the sight that greeted most people who were nearby witnessing the whole tragedy unfold before them. She was shaken as she unconsciously held the canvas protectively to her chest, her body rose up from her kneeling position as she moved herself towards an empty window unoccupied as she saw a few men chasing after a suited figure as he paused near the corner his body turned to meet his pursuers before she could see a sudden movement in his hand as it was raised in the air and then…sparks flew and the scene before her started to be distorted as the buildings on the same street began to produce fiery fireballs shooting out like living infernos consuming the small group in their places, and the man stood there his hands folded before he let out a loud sound that seemed to petrify the students who were staring right in the chaos ensuring with people scattering in all directions to the apparent amusement of the bomber.

He started to laugh, his voice in a maniacal pitch as he to the utter disgust of the artists he clapped his hands and yelled out in a loud boom that resounded across the burning cars that made up the motorcade and the blown up stores as alarms from the neighbouring cars were blaring from the blasts, the goth could catch the sight of what appeared to be black pieces with steam pouring out into the air made her look closely only to recoil in horror as the speck spread to the figure of a man lying face down with his body charred and beyond recognition as she caught sights of arms, legs and even if she was unlucky to find heads that were thrown from their necks across the rubble and twisted metal that littered the blown up concrete street.

"What an explosion, bravo! Bravos signores, but you have not won the whole battle!" He spoke taunting the dead bodies that were present in his presence as he walked over to one of them and with complete disrespect kicked and stamped at the body with such audacity and curses ran over his lips like a motor, the eagle-eyed ones in the buildings could catch the whole burned flesh caving into a whole pile of black ashes blown by the wind that came in as it was signaled to, the ash being sent into the air disappearing as the bomber turned and ran back across the corner to vanish from her visible sight. Fast forward the whole time she had looked at the painting for damages and stashing it away in a large bag to help secure it, the police then came knocking on the studio door and wanted a word with every single youth who was there asking questions and light interrogations of the whole bombing episode to which all of them answered truthfully though when it came to Gwen's turn to speak, she had blown the police away with more than they bargained for telling information about the man's route out of the vicinity and they checked it against the ground survey done to the passer-bys at the incident who had seen and confirmed the story. Next thing she knew was the giving way of her knees as the room spun, sending her nearly crashing to the floor had it not been for the nearby students who noticed something was wrong and grabbed her by the arms to help her stand and walked her to the parked ambulance for treatment…where she met Cody for the first time in years. Gwen suddenly realized about the painting as she stood up immediately in the middle of the program they both were watching, her eyes blank as she tried to recall if she had brought the bag she had kept the painting in while the detective looked up in wonder at what she would have been thinking this time about before he decided to ask and find out.

"Gwen, are you alright-" He didn't finish as he watched her turn towards the main hall and dashed off, his mind now in question of what she was trying to do as he shut off the television and ran after her with a hint of worry in his thoughts. He heard the thundering of her feet on the stairs that led to the top level of the house, his feet skidding to an abrupt halt as his skin felt prickly and hot as he slid across the marble floor which was so smooth he could have promised himself that Valen had done too good a job with keeping up the shiny polish, muttering under his breath about the floor as he slowed down enough to briskly go up the stairs as the heat in his red sore feet started to burn him with each agonizing step from the friction. He walked slowly up as he entered the hallway that made up most of the second floor with surrounding the rooms within the walls and windows, the excess glass and curtains of expensive materials hung in the wake of the darkening sky reminding him of the time that he had left as he gave a deep frown at his own thoughts about what happened today concerning Gwen…he had understood that she may not have been living so dandy either but then again, the grudge was so easy to build up and yet not so difficult to destroy in one night. He still had the remains of a grudge against Duncan which was renewed with the fact that he had left Gwen for Courtney again, he hoped secretly that Courtney would refuse him entry into her life another time so that he won't go back and forth but in Cody's own twisted thoughts he figured it would even better if she slapped him outright at the doorstep and leave him to be alone regretting his decision for the rest of his life and not marry to probably die like the hermit he was…Cody smirked at his own thoughts, he was starting to think like the devious girls with him during the three seasons and that really made him feel a little guilty but hey, that delinquent of a young man needed to be fed some fire to stop him right in his tracks before he makes more mistakes and ruin his life like his is already in shambles. He had been picking up the pieces for years just having himself to blame for all those things he might have done to deserve the punishment even though he had known it wasn't his doing of any kind, though he still put the shame and humiliation he went through not solely on Gwen due to his supportive nature as well as the fact he still had feelings for her he couldn't just throw away like trash and wasn't the type of guy to stamp on a relationship he had established with so much effort. Unfortunately the moment that he was rejected by Gwen to act as a friend that was the moment that sealed all his refusals to talk nor help her, he would always feel a dark bitter feeling whenever he felt it but shook it aside and reject it with reprises of the circumstances and when she was voted off he knew damn well that he had put in his own vote against her, but later in his own cabin he was sick to the core and unable to even look at himself in the mirror but he still told himself to suck up any sign of guilt and with the help of his ex-stalker Sierra he had gotten up to third place in the competition before he had time to think about what he had done, but he justified himself firmly and stuck with it. At the open double doors which served as Gwen's personal room where he stopped in respect of her privacy, hearing the distinct rummaging of baggage and somehow he found himself looking at personal items scattered all over the bed to clothing being tossed around into a pile of messy color chimera of cloth and fabric as he curiously knocked softly on the door listening intently to her mutterings of finding something important before he then knocked again politely to get her attention.

"Gwen you rushed off suddenly and so I was thinking if you're alright." He said past the door as he heard a pause in all movement from the room, his ears perked up to hear the shuffling of feet past various obstacles before the door was flung fully open for him to look at Gwen who looked at him with a surprised look. _I didn't expect him to follow me, but then he does still have feelings for me so…_Gwen thought with some reasoning for the caution Cody put for her even in the safety of his own home with two other people, but the extent of the care he showed for her made her think it was cute of him to do so. She suddenly shook her head clearing off the thought, her breath quickened by a pace as she tried to keep herself calm in the face of the said cute boy she saw in front of the door looking at her…crap, she just did it again and that brought a slight embarrassed look to cross her face while Cody could stand there dumbly not knowing what on earth she was looking at him like that, a strange cross between embarrassment and something else he couldn't exactly pick up from the goth before Gwen held up her hand to stop him a slight smile on her face.

"Could you please wait outside I have a surprise for you that I forgot." Cody's heart instantly felt like flying as he nodded sheepishly, his face filled with surprised and confusion at what she could mean by that as she shut the door behind her and Gwen took a deep breath as she reached for the black sling bag that held the canvas, her hands untying the knot perfectly and slickly as she slowly and carefully pulled back the small hole feeling the rope give way and slide back in the fabric cover loosening the bag and her fingers nimbly took the painting of Cody out securely her eyes scanning the whole landscape for any signs the portrait could have been ruined by the bombs in any way but to her utter surprise Gwen found the entirety intact without the wet paint being smudged all across the whole canvas which in her experience would have definitely ruined the painting as a whole and she would have literally nothing to give in a show of gratitude to Cody, but a small nagging feeling made her consider the detective as a friend as she unpacked the painting and stroked the face like a precious artifact which did throw her off.

"Cody's sweet, and he's better looking than the last time with almost his own attitude intact…but from what I can tell I have had two relationships and so far they were total crap, at least for one of them anyway. But do I really show care for Cody like he always did for me?" She mused quietly to herself, unsure of those thoughts that she had for him but she brushed the whole issue aside and took the painting proudly in her grasp smiling at the face of the past. For all those grueling and hard back-breaking weeks with the cast of Total Drama and the new additions she could find absolutely hardly anyone who was as devoted and friendly as Cody, he was the one who had been there for her and during the first season she gave him friendship and in later seasons she had even considered him a brotherly figure in her life besides the one she had in her family who was very annoying to her breaking point, though Cody was so…different by means of his confident smile and how he would face the challenges head on without any hesitation in what extent he brought himself to do especially when she asked him out of curiosity once why he would let himself get hurt so badly just to complete the challenge even when he knew it was hard and impossible for him to do. She was so surprised by his answer as he scratched the back of his head and had that same old goofy grin over his face before he replied simply "I guess that when I see you do it I get fired up you know, and whenever I see that the going might get tough, I just say to myself 'if Gwen can do it…so can I!'"

That was what he stuck by, Gwen could amusingly recall her own face of surprise at his answer before she just merely turned away and went on her way to other things on her mind right then during the long stay on the flight. Now when she actually took the time to reflect on his words, it did kind of made sense for someone to watch another person finish an obstacle and then they are inspired to do the same thing…and Cody she used to think was a person who had no life trying to hit on her constantly without any regard for his own safety, but now when she was faced with those words it really told her something about him. Like Gwen, he was also frightened by the challenges deep inside and he also had his own secretive worries about her than himself but everytime Gwen seemed to complete her challenge she noticed that for a huge number of occasions that he would try it too with a confident smirk on his face, but now she knew how false it was and she could only wonder that with her own smarts and one of the most intelligent competitors on the show made the goth wonder seriously how many times Cody's façade fooled everyone who merely shrugged it off as suicidal or wrote it off as mad…looking back, she had really underestimated Cody's own determination than she ever thought. The knock on the door suddenly returned her back to her world as the thoughts dissolved into the back of her mind for another time of reflection, the goth's eyes and body reacted to the detective left alone in the hallway as she took a glance at some of the mess on the bed but ignored it and opened the door her hand still clutching the painting securely to her chest, Cody had a raised eyebrow and his hands folded patiently before he set his eyes even more intrigued by the mysterious canvas in her hands which she replied with a thankful smile as she stretched her hands out to give him the artwork she had spent hours doing. Cody took it and started to study the features while Gwen spoke with a small hint of blushing coloring some of her face as she watched his face grow to such of amazement as he took closer inspections of the detailed drawing and the background as the goth artist drew her feet in circles on the carpeted floor hands crossed behind her back.

"This…was for you, Cody. I wanted to use this as a present, but I guess it could also be the thanks that I wanted to give to you as a gift for forgiveness." She said as her teal black hair hung over her forehead as a stray bang fell lower to cover her eyes but she brushed it aside as the two young adults stood at the doorway in silence, Cody's face seemed to brighten a little and his muscles relaxed in reply as he took it and turned it to face her direction with a smile of his own.

"Thanks Gwen…this, this means a lot. Let's hang it up at the front hall, I think that such a creative and beautiful artist like you should have the honors of your painting going up on the wall of my house." He said in a thankful tone as he walked down the hallway followed by the artist who joined him to see the picture go up, a small embarrassed look from the compliment coloring her face.

* * *

The chair was kicked back on its front legs, the occupant falling to the floor with a loud clank as the backrest managed to cushion the floor and stop the man's head from hitting the hard surface risking a concussion as the man started breathing heavily from exhaustion and weariness, his face was covered in blood raining down from his own forehead and smeared itself over his eyelids and down to his chin like rivers as the lips were cracked and broken with small fissures of blood red valleys causing blood to drip down the bottom of his lower lip. His hands jittered and jingled with the tight wire that tied him securely and painfully to the back of the chair, ensuring he was like a trapped animal in a cage while he could hardly look up at his own interrogator who was standing over his desk on one foot desecrating the documents which were placed neatly on the table and a hand grasped the stand of the lamp and shone it right into the man's face. The man recoiled his head to the side unable to stand the concentration of light glaring into his irritated eyes that twitched as he saw spectrums coloring his vision from knowing who the intruder was, although he had himself already a damn good idea who the fuck it was as the victimized office worker gritted his teeth spewing the words out like poison at the grinning menace above.

"Well, if it isn't the fucking nutcase himself…the bomber." His reply was an even greater grin that spread over the bomber's face as he saw a black looming figure over his face but the glaring light prevented him from even seeing what happened next as the large shoe zoomed down and smashed the man's face, the victim crying out as he heard the distinct cracking of bone in his cheek as the flesh started to loosen up and the shoe was retracted to its sadistic owner with his eyes gleaming in the dark office. The worker was working late night shift and had heard the alarm and the bomber had infiltrated the building, but he decided that it was to be taken care of by the asylum's own guard…now he was face to face with the bomber and he noticed that there were others captured and trapped in the complex but he never recognized any of them from the asylum work offices, but it didn't matter anymore with them being captive and knowing the reports he saw on the television the bomber was ruthless and not the type to negotiate. Casteon merely shook his head in half-pity at the sorry state that he had put the worker through, but he was mostly apathetic about how he went about interrogating him…he had expected the tortures to make him crack and tell him what he needed as information to continue, but the man was just so stubborn that even the bomber's tactics had all but failed to make him talk. He could sigh, people nowadays think that they can play hero and invincibility to criminals terrorizing their homes without a second's thought about a compromise…which was why he had in fact took a little scroll over the list of staff in the asylum and checked each and every name to include those high ranking workers like his own victim here, which he then made sure if he caught them that they will talk with their families on the line with various bombs planted in their homes.

"I see, apparently you wish to be the hero. Ok then, let's see: right now I have a few young adults about to get killed by me and if you do not cooperate…I'll just spare them the torture." He faked the statement, the man staring right at him and just spat on the floor in disgust as he retorted with a triumphant smirk at the criminal who would not get the important information from his mouth.

"No, even if you killed them all at least you spared them some gruesome death you've planned for them…nice try bastard." _Good, he fell for it really nicely._ Casteon smirked inwardly as he dragged the man out from his chair and without mercy slammed the man's chest hard into the desk edge causing a few snaps to occur, the worker groaning in pain where his ribs were once in place.

"Oh? Are you a married man, Mr. Gardener?" The question seemed to throw the victim out of balance, his confidence shaking by a little as he sat there stunned by the bomber before his eyes narrowed past the blood rivers and spoke with a threatening tone.

"You better not have done anything to them, but then again I won't believe that you will have a bomb in my house! I have security cameras to catch your every move…" His words were cut off by the bomber who just tapped in a few keys on his personal laptop and entered a code, then pushed it to face the man where the content showed a variety of screens that circled his entire house even one in the car overseeing a woman driving with a small child playing with her doll at the back seat. Horrified, Gardener attempted to try and break free with all his confidence actually being slowly and painfully as he struggled and broke the skin of his wrist trying to fight the rope before the bomber punched the victim across the face with his two knuckles slamming into the jaw almost dislocating it with a twist from the cheekbone as the worker's vision blurred further while his face still held a scared look. Casteon smiled broadly, now he had him where he wanted him to be in and with the child provided the edge he needed in the negotiation at will as he slid behind the laptop and his fingers pointed towards the two people in the vehicle watching the man's face twist in pain.

"Is that your wife and child? So beautiful aren't they, they are your pride and joy…without them you feel like you're just a lowly cowardly person with no life and reason to live. The child is, how long, six years of age and she's going to have a big surprise…"

"You bastard…you sick bastard." Gardener could answer weakly as Amos laughed, clapping his hands in glee at the man's reply before he just gave a sadistic glare in his direction, he didn't really care about the child and he was going to blow them up anyway. He put his hands on the table just smiling as he tapped in another sequence of keys and inserted a small device with numbers on it, handing it to the worker as he went behind him and with a tug released one hand from the knot and smashed it on the table hard enough for the man to feel the burning feeling shoot through his system as he twitched and shivered, his other hand taking the back of his head aiming before he slammed the worker's bloody head onto the table sending cracks of pain in the victim while he screamed in pain more blood trails were flowing down from his wounds and then proceeded to send his face on the front of the keyboard where the device was, a sort of enjoyment from the torture as Casteon sat on the other side with a gun now to Gardener's head with a tracer aimed at his forehead.

"Now, if you want to save your wife and child I suggest you type in the codes to grant me full access to the building and the armories available. Also, give me complete control over the whole layout of the grounds and operations you have done in recent years…oh, and you have about five minutes to give me all that before I end you." His eyes fixed on his target to get his point, the worker sprung into action typing in the various codes sent to the main computer just to get it all worked out for the bomber's way this time. The criminal merely had an unsurprised look on his face, time and time again he had always gotten his way with most of his victims when their families were in danger but when it came down to the ones who had none and nothing to lose…his methods began to be a bit more tragic, his eyes narrowing at the keyboard as he put aside the detonator which held the bomb in activation and destruction. The man keyed and typed in the codes for one after the other, his head sweating wet blood and sweat as he continued with his work to save his only family he had left before a few minutes had passed and by that time he reluctantly frowned at himself for what he was doing to betray the asylum secrets to the bomber, but the entire reasoning of seeing his family alive made him forcibly cooperate and refuse any smart ideas of attempting to change any codes to sabotage him, his fingers numbed and raw when he was done as he heard the bomber scrape his foot on the floor his hands taking the laptop and spun it around for himself to check as he took out a piece of paper with the list of codes written all over it to the worker's utter realization that he was right in not trying anything funny with the guy. Casteon found it amusing how the trick always worked as he flipped the laptop again to the man's hand and a small window had popped out, demanding an identity code from the man's tag number making the poor victim stutter in protest at the smirking bomber.

"You have to be kidding me…I've given you all the codes and you have access to every level, every room and every secret. What is my number code for?"

"Oh that? That is to just make sure that the data is saved, and that when I'm done…you can be free with your family. Don't you want to see your smiling daughter ever again?" Casteon asked the tracer still pointed to his head, the man immediately sighed in defeat and with trembling fingers typed in the code number and pressed the ok button. But no sooner did he have second doubts did the window disappear and switched to the house, where his wife opened the door and the child followed in from a camera view outside the house and the bomber counted. _Three, two, one…game over._

The sound of the explosion sounded through the air to the worker's utter shock and horror as he faced the burning house which his wife and daughter were in moments when he thought they were safe, the bomber did not have a frown or sadness at his deed as he merely took the laptop and shut the screen in his face packing the electronic device while the victim raved and screamed at him, his eyes maddened with rage and grief as the chair rocked with fury.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU PROMISED, AND YOU FUCKING BLEW HER UP!" Casteon paused mid-step as he took out the laptop and flicked it open as though to check if he was actually responsible, his hand taking the detonator and waved it in front of the anguished worker who watched in sheer shock as the bomber showed him a mere pipe with a red light attached right to the top with batteries inside the tube.

"That…that's not the detonator. That means that…" Casteon smiled sinisterly as he showed Gardener the screen with a large window that said, 'Bomb activated by Mr. James Gardener at the Gardener home'. His eyes fixed on the prize of the night, the sheer realization that the man had killed his own family with his own hands, the bomber removing himself of his pistol and placed the black metallic weapon in the man's trembling soaking hands as he moved his face inches away from the scared victim's own staring at his eyes.

"I didn't kill them…you did." He said as he patted the free hand on the pistol, putting the laptop in his suitcase and slung it across his back whistling a joyful tune as he left the depressed man alone with the gun. Seconds after the door closed behind him, Amos heard the distinct tap and then the thud of the body hitting the floor as he held that same sadistic smirk on his face turning to the closed office door where the lamp shone on the outline of a body lying in the chair head thrown back.

"Guess Mr. Gardener dug himself a garden of dirt to rest in." He said with open malice as he walked away from the main office closing the door to the section of the block.

* * *

"Valen, we need to talk about something. The whole case of the bomber…"

"I heard it all over the phone sir, the police chief called up and spoke to me about the details which I already suspected since you were so eager to invite your friend over to stay permanently." Cody and Valen were standing in the kitchen, their hands holding wine glasses as they took a small sip of the alcohol that laid on the table the cap popped open. The two men were silent in the moments that followed, each drinking their own cup wondering what to say about this case and what they could say to make the other comforted. Cody was the first to speak out of the silence, his eyes downcast as he stared down at the floor and his mind turned to the girl sleeping upstairs for a long night she enjoyed while he took another drink of the cup to drown the sorrows in as he let out a long sigh.

"I can't believe it, she just came here and now I have to not only get over my grudges but also with the fact she will stay here with me. It's such a pain, Valen…you want to forget her but then when you have a life or death situation calling you want to forgive her completely and then go with no regrets, however…" Valen interrupted Cody's words with a clearing of his aged throat as he gave a sympathetic smile.

"I know how it felt, sir. When my father died, I had not made peace with him for all the abuse he gave me for years that I wished him dead when we last spoke…ironic, how he died the next day and my wish came true…but just not how I wanted it to be. All I can say from this experience is that when your friends or family who you hold grudges against are alive, try to be kind to them, for you never know when they will be gone. All I am saying is that forgive Gwen before you can't do it yourself if you don't return." The detective nodded glumly, the drink becoming sour in his tongue from the negative talk between employer and employee in the relationship though Cody had always treated Valen as a grandfather to him with his advice and wisdom not one rich person ever thought he would have. The detective stood at the kitchen counter letting out a long sigh, unable to even think of what he could do for the man who was a father to him before he remembered something as he turned to Valen, who had taken another pour of his glass.

"Valen, for the will I have…I want to give my house and some of my money to you and Naomi. But now I also am thinking about giving Gwen some of my assets, if that is alright with you and my parents." Valen seemed to have a surprised look on his face as he put the glass aside on the counter and pushed it away, his aged black eyes told Cody that he was about to put a word of disagreement into it as the detective smiled at his own recklessness causing him to swirl his glass.

"I don't think your parents would agree to such a thing, even one concerning her…no, the show's reputation has soared even when you two and the rest retired from the third season and your father and mother since the incident involving your friend Owen, have been very edgy about the situation even to silence me from mentioning Miss Gwen in front of you back in their home. I guess now I don't have to waste my breath." He joked, the detective took it with a small chuckle of amusement at the fact she was staying here but his smile disappeared as his mind searched for another way, his mouth twitched at the corners before he pushed forward another statement to his loyal butler.

"Valen, I already wanted you to have some of the assets and cash along with my sister…but I want to add a new clause to my will, and as much as I hate having to disobey my own parents, I have to entrust it to you." Valen's eyes raised an eyebrow to explain what he had in mind, though a corner of his mind had a small idea what that favor would already take from him as he tensed at his employer who put his glass down and set it aside for later before he faced the butler with a serious gaze and his hands were placed gripping the surface of the counter feet tapping slightly.

"I would like you to take good care of Gwen should I not survive. You have to make sure that if things go bad you have to ensure that she and Naomi get out of the town and retreat to the winter home near the mountains and wait out the danger before you come back, and from then on you have to the obligation to help Gwen and raise her like she was your own…for my sake." Cody said almost pleadingly to his servant who was so taken by the extent of his proposed actions, he had always heard from his parents how devoted he was to Gwen and his actions were reminiscent of his dad's who talked to him about his exploits to earn his wife, to which the woman would just smile slightly and defend herself with the words 'I fell in love with his personality'. He gave his master a tight smile on his face as he spoke again, this time with wonder and some envy as he folded his suited arms together.

"Master, in all my years I have worked for you and your family I have always heard of you and Miss Gwen's…relationship but I see now just how determined you are to ensure that she is happy with or without you. For that kind of determination makes me much more willing to do as you say…though it will take a lot of strings off the violin to pull before I can make your parents play along and accept the terms." Valen spoke with a hint of truth in his words, Cody felt even more reassured with the terms as he nodded and looked at the clock ticking away on the wall.

6:30pm. He frowned deeply as Valen followed his gaze upward to see the time running out for him as the call to duty sounded just minutes away, the butler instantly clearing the alcohol into the cupboard as Cody cleared his throat and smiled widely at his servant in farewell before Valen replied with a nod of his head, the detective now left for one last stop before he would go to the asylum entrance. He followed up the stairs silently like a cat avoiding making much noise from his steps, his feet almost in a tip toe as he crept into the door and opened it slowly to make sure the light did not cast too much light on the person sleeping peacefully in the bed, the teal black hair blackened the vision of her full face as she slept on unbeknownst of the figure of Cody sitting at her bedside having a small smile on his face as he spoke softly to her.

"Gwen…it's been a short while since we talked and all, we did have much fun didn't we this afternoon before I say a quick goodbye. It's just painful, knowing that maybe I won't even see your beautiful face again along with seeing my sister grow up and be the woman I would be proud of…before I go, I have everything worked out for you with Valen so you won't have to have much problems after. All I can say is that, I loved you then and I still do today even when I tried to keep the feelings flooding back in but it came back stronger than ever. When I'm gone, be happy for me, strong for me, and find a better man who is positive and confident with an equal love like mine…goodbye, forever." He said under his breath as he watched her form breathing lightly, his hand reaching out for her hair but retracted it instead curbing that desire to do so by gripping the sheets tightly. He knew that he wasn't good for her then, and right through the years he started to treat the relationship like a one sided coin where he loved her and she saw him as a friend…it was never meant to be, the detective reasoned as he gave a final look at her and went out the way he came closing the door silently behind her as he grabbed the keys to his car in his hand which surprisingly felt so warm when he had not touched it in hours as he walked out to the garage. Back in the room, Gwen's eyes opened slightly to allow her some sight as she sat up from her bed as she glanced at the doorway where the door was just left slightly open as she held the emerald green bed cover tightly her hand sliding over her eyes, she had listened in on the talk and frankly she just didn't know what to say but merely had a look of deep concern on her face watching her trembling fingers as a tear started to show.

"Cody, why are you doing this to me?"

End


	6. Plans, Plans, PlansStep into Insanity

Plans, Plans, Plans…A Man who doesn't exists

"Plans, Plans, Plans…everybody has their plans. The only problem with that plan is that when you put an insane person in an asylum, you're just taking him home…the very place he knows best. But there was a few words I think that were errors, could you help me out with it?"

"Shut your trap, bomber. You don't scare me too easily especially when I've been through more frightening challenges in the TDs, and if Chef could dress and act as badly as he did then I think I have a lot of shots at getting free." Casteon clicked his tongue at the sheer idiocy of the young adult man at his feet, chained tightly from his wrists to his waist, knees, ankles and neck in iron hanging him a few feet off the ground as he wrestled with it again his limbs shaking uselessly against the reinforced iron that just jingled with the flow of movement while the dark shirt with a flaming skull on the front shone under the moonlight from the cell window facing the commotion of uniformed police outside with their lights all aimed at the various cells to find the missing young adults. The noise of the buzzing copter always alerted the bomber to the window in irritancy at the annoying wings that sung its familiar warning signal for him to give up, but right now he slung the suitcase over his shoulder and a big grin was on his face just taunting the man glaring at the chains with sharp venomous green eyes as though he could melt the restraints like acid, his persistence to get free by struggling with the dangling chains was to a futile attempt as Casteon laughed at the man's useless pursuit to get out as he leaned at the doorway a grin on his face as he gestured to the locks.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, the chains are already made with tough refined steel together with a little special ingredient to make a special…combination so you won't get out that easily." The man just ignored the bomber's own warning and struggled blindly with it letting out frustrated grunts and his hands were red from the struggling and the scraping of the skin against the iron causing some of his skin to peel off from the flesh like white petals. The man's green eyes now turned its venomous attention towards Casteon who just smiled at his victim's hatred extended towards him as he took it in, for him fear and anger made him more immortal than his victims ever thought it would give any sadistic killer or criminal and when the young man gave him a stare or glare, spit or yell he just took it all in like a drug and the feeling came back. He needed to drive towards a more…improvised torture in mind as he sneered, his suitcase clicked open by both caselocks and his hands greedily grabbed the item inside and brought it up for his victim to see watching carefully as the face turned to that of sheer shock at a chemical battery in his hands, the wires were already connected to the god knows what amount of volts that battery contained as the bomber approached him with the sneer apparent and malice dripped from his voice while he snapped the two wires to the ankle chains, but to make the whole thing more interesting he took another two wires and walked towards the man who started to shake his head in protest to Casteon's utter disgust at the loss of fun trying to pin it on him until he immediately gripped the battery switch and flicked it on smiling as the chemicals started to be charged and the volts instantly shocked the man with a dose of 1 volt charges seeping into his conductive body his eyes wide as his hair stood up on their ends for two seconds before Amos finally flicked the switch off still grinning at the fantastic results he had gotten. The man with the flaming skull shirt groaned with no strength, what was left of it had disappeared with the flow of electricity that zapped his chest and lungs causing to breath and gasp constantly as his heart started to beat slowly from the quick shock that stopped his beat momentarily, his teeth gritted in pain while Casteon placed the two wires directly on the sides of his black hair and a unmistakable green tint could be seen in the center combed down along with the rest of his uncolored hair but the man could not even react as Casteon placed it securely and without hesitation activated the battery again shocking him for five seconds seeing him jitter and vibrate with sparks hitting him hard. The bomber smirked as he twirled a small key which was the literal key to his own freedom, his hands just at his back to watch the man start to close his eyes from the overload of electricity before he hung his head from exhaustion just to gaze upon the bomber shutting off the power and tweaked with some knobs, the view blurred and turned pitch black as unconsciousness hit the young adult and forced him into a sort of induced coma with the pain still evident in his system, Casteon was on him in seconds tapping his head and then slapped the man across the face to earn him a groan ensuring that his victim still had a sign of life left in him…for now as the bomber saw the man's head completely hang, devoid of any consciousness in him as the criminal gave a hint of relief from the troublesome prisoner.

"Well, guess that took care of that. Now, I have a lot of uses for you yet for you to die on me so well, stay put right there and don't think of trying to escape or else…the battery will activate itself and shock you on the spot. We don't want an electrified corpse with no life for my challenge, do we?" He asked the knocked out young adult who just groaned in reply, unable to fire any sharp comment or insult to the criminal as he exited the room with a sharp clang of the metal door confining him in the gloomy cell with the clink of the key sliding itself in the lock and the sharp clangs of the lock eerily sliding along into place to keep its innocent victim in. Casteon could smile brightly as he passed by the other rows of cell doors with the yells of other young adults trapped securely behind the metal doors ignorant to their desperate cries, he had caught that target three months ago along with his little girlfriend too when he went to visit her…it was an easy thing to do when you take on the role of their taxi driver for an easier blend into the crowd, the two never saw it coming when he activated the knock out gas that soon consumed them in the middle of some troublesome argument about a third girl in the mix but the bomber couldn't give a damn about that pointer, he wasn't even planning to escape from the asylum by surrendering to those damn cops but instead he had another road to pave for his goal of total anarchy against those people who convicted him…and the young adults were the pawns in his and Cody's little chess game of innocent blood being spilt. Cody may have the honorable and justice of a police detective, but alone he knew that somewhere deep inside him was something he can exploit and identify as a strength to turn as a weakness and by the time the asylum game was done…Casteon couldn't even picture the results with a degree of glee in his smile as he left his prisoners to his planned fate closing the main door to the cell block.

* * *

Cody's black slick car slid across the barrier of police cars, their sirens still blaring loudly at the building off the coast of the cityscape where the wind started to blow like a gale sending hair and caps nearly flying off their owners' heads as the detective looked right around him at the surroundings which was filled with police officers just holding back reporters with their hordes of cameramen who were just filming and clicking away taking photos of the entire scene while the police officers had to push those shoving others into the barrier that separated the police from the civilians who were just too nosy for their own good, no words exchanged between parties though to Cody's opinion it was the media who were just underestimating the disaster that would happen and wanted good ratings for the whole issue…if they ever made it out alive. The detective was stopped by two officers who looked at the badge and nametag he had, Cody tapped his badge in the symbol of his own authority and like on command the two officers parted like the Red Sea letting him past the barrier and into the main zone as he took a quick glance ahead at the towering prison-like structure which was the asylum, the whole levels lighting up the so-called fortress for the insane…just a look told the detective enough why the judges had chosen this place as the perfect confinement for a criminal who looked sane to just snap from the sheer boredom of the monotone grey stone walls and the isolated environment of sea and the salty air which filled their nostrils everyday as they stared at the city buildings ahead stretching across the whole coast wishing the day would come they will return back to city. He quickly searched his pocket, his fingers circled around the item he planned to bring with him and he fished it out to reveal a Bluetooth ear device which he then attached into the empty space of his left ear, activating the small button on it to connect the signal and he waited patiently at the bridge which he personally would cross to get to his destination before a distinct voice replied on the other side of the line bringing some relief to his troubled mind.

"Master Cody? You're connected to my line now."

"Just like Alfred and Bruce Wayne, eh Valen?" Cody said with a smug look on his face, the reference to the Batman movies that brought a small humorous chuckle from the butler, the detective still satisfied that he had the humor factor in his character before his voice turned serious at the current issue at hand.

"Valen, have you done as I have asked?" He asked politely, hearing a slight pause in the butler's answer before he heard the click of a phone and the sound of the shuffling of a drawer opened as the butler's mummer could be heard over the line while noises of fluttering pages were almost blocked out by the outpour of noise from the media and cameramen putting their lives at risk pushing their way towards the police barrier that kept them safe from any attempted blasts. Cody was easily irritated by the media trying to get the story of their lives, but the one thing about the media business that he found constantly being portrayed in both movies and television do reflect some of the annoying characteristics that he had seen from the nosey paparazzi to the most slanderous magazines his sister kept on reading back at home, and that sickened him to a large extent but not because he cared about the rich that much hell they could die and starve for all he could much care, however he was disgusted at the fact many people buy the garbage they sold. Secrets were never meant to be, he found that out the hardest way possible by the fact that even his privacy was invaded by an army of cameras just to cover any blind spot from pointless drama happening without their lens' notice, the youth were kind of being disrespectful and talking about individuality even as far as to kill their parents and refuse kindness from others to make their lives more miserable. His thoughts were cut off the track as Valen replied back with a very unnerved tone, the detective's eyes still searched out the entire encirclement of police to find the chief's car before spotting the chief in a brown trench coat along with a blue denin shirt with stripes of black, his black hair still glinting with the car lights turned on his body while he stood at the barrier where the media happened to be at its most concentrated cameras snapping and large lens of recorders along with their mike counterparts being both shoved right in the glaring eyes of the man who was apparently trying to disperse the innocents from the area better yet the city, Cody thought as he continued his path down towards the man who was holding his hands up at the cameras in indication to get them out.

"Sir, I have spoken with your lawyer about the favor you asked for…right now he has recorded in your will and is preparing to leave the city afterwards. I am here to assist you via Bluetooth on any information that I can provide for you, though I fear the worst has yet to arrive in that asylum. Valen out." Valen reported, his voice holding a hint of panic at his master's own safety inside where they can only hear the sounds of noise from other sources. Cody said a thanks before he reached his boss, tapping him on the shoulder to make him face him with a grim nod and the frown stretched further at the asylum where the trouble was traced right to, the wind was blowing ferociously at the coast sweeping tossed paper right across the streets with plastic bags and other unwanted items being pushed around like tumbleweed. The cameras then pointed right at Cody who just replied with a glare and put his hand on the lens of a live recorder for some news network, and without hesitation applied all the force to his hand as he shoved the cameraman right straight into the crowd tumbling and stumbling knocking some other press and TV reporters over to the floor which slowed them down for a bit, the detective then led the chief out of the flashing lights as they went away from the barrier and the chief just paused at the sight of the bridge that led to the asylum off the edge of the city with a deep frown as he reached into his pant pocket to produce a lighter playing with the trigger thumb turning the gear.

"It's a damn mess, all of it. We just received reports of the bomber who was in the asylum a few hours ago and is now currently in full control of the situation, he attacked the building without any security actually figuring out who he was until he drove up to the gate where that black unmarked vehicle is. Reports and recordings we managed to scavenge from the building security cameras was the guards trying to fight off the bomber…he was too damn smart for them, you should come inside the police tent where we keep the security tapes." The chief spoke with flashes of anger and the urge to curse the bomber's name as he spat out the words, the two approaching a small white tent where the place was filled up to the corners with all sorts of devices on tables like communicators and officers sitting at the desks with earphones on just to try and cut into the asylum's personal security communications while other officers had strewn out documents of the grounds' layout and other such on the bomber's profile was even scattered out with a huge number of his cases from the past, the weight of the paperwork taken to complete his schemes are enough to strain a reviewer's eyes in just two hours going through about five cases. Cody eyed the chief who was standing next to him arms folded and a nervous twitch at the corners of his mouth while he reached out and took the document in his hands thumb pressed on the folder as he skimmed through the first few pages of the profile before he handed it right to his star employee who took it and read the main content as the chief spoke, the noise still buzzing outside as flashes of light from cameras could be seen through the thin fabric of the tent almost blinding them.

"That's the bomber himself. We have a profile of his crimes the past few years of his rampage, and what he has used in his tactics so far…can't believe that he would target us for arresting him but that's criminal scum like him, never letting off his pursuers and ensuring that he exacts revenge. However, there is one thing that we haven't gotten about him at all in the file…" the chief said in a low tone, his eyes aimed at Cody who just flipped through the entire bio page to find out more about the bomber's past or what the police managed to dig out from their archives, but as he reached the folder topic his eyes fell on the page before widening in surprise and flipped through the folder again before he landed back on the bio page.

Nothing. The bomber had absolutely no trace nor sliver of his past in the bio section of his profile, the whole damn page was blank with no information written into it at all…it was just like he never ever existed at all. Cody was puzzled and irritated, he couldn't understand why they knew his name but then they had no information from him or even the slightest clue where he was born in, his family members had not even told the authorities of him if they were here…the whole revelation seemed so false, Cody just glanced worriedly at the chief who answered his question with a shake of his aged head the light catching some of the dust falling out of his grey strands as he crossed his arms.

"That's the exact problem. No past, even his birth name is claimed to be Amos Casteon yet not one of his parents were present to even give us any important information about him or his name. Look at the psychology and medical health section taken during his lifetime the dates stated here are not even in the past but the ones we took in his custody five days ago, don't you find this weird?" Cody could just nod slightly; his mind was tuned in on the information displayed out in front of him with skepticism and doubts now formed in his head. The bomber had absolutely no mention of past, he had no medical examinations for God knows how many years before his capture and the fact he could not be trusted…they can never truly attribute his crimes for a reason of psychologically insanity, or else properly in effect with this limited information justice: thinking about it this way if he were insane but in his past was assumingly sane they would have no idea what affected him to act like he should and the judge would have to punish a possibly psychologically unstable man with a sentence to jail without further knowledge of the man.

"Haven't you checked the national archives? The country always keeps a tab on anyone who came into this country and out so we can understand his own personality and then we'll find what to do with his sentence, mental institution or life sentence." The chief could sigh in frustration at the dead ends, his hand indicated to a nearby communications officer and asked him to type in the nation profiles to search for Casteon's own name and origins. The officer scuttled to his seat as he sat down at the computer and his fingers flew all over the keys trying to find his assigned target, the screen filled with search engines used by the government agencies and local police departments to find any information on dangerous convicts that may have committed crimes before, the police chief and Cody sat at their seats at the table reviewing a recent video feed sent to them by the bomber himself who had been in the control room where this was recorded from. The chief spoke to Cody about the whole video summary but was reluctant to speak in great depth of the recording itself sending some sort of bad vibe in the detective's own mind, normally his boss was open and free speaking about any details important to the case but the attitude was replaced with that of a worried and reluctant man stressed by his job and the fact that his superiors were putting much worry on him, the puffy strained red eyes meeting his own focused fresh blue eyes as both men turned to the screen where the recording was being played. The scene that met them was complete chaos shocking the detective who stared right at the ruined surroundings.

The whole control room was filled with broken pipes that had protruded from their place in the walls; plaster was in piles below along with wires that were spilt out like entrails all over the floor stretching from the base of the control panel and even some spewed out from the ceiling hanging like nooses. The screen was deadly quiet for a few seconds which made the detective wonder if something was wrong with the camera used before a loud thud was heard in the background, Cody catching the signs of plaster being swept to the floor from above and as his eyes traveled upwards a sudden black figure fell through the ceiling bringing down the tiles with it clattering and crashing onto the tiled floor however under the light of the camera the figure was illuminated revealing a dead guard who had wire wrapped around his throat where the thin length had cut into the skin breaking it and blood started to flow out and stain the uniform before a laugh was heard originating from where the body was dropped, the figure leaping down to reveal a security guard bulletproof armor with the word 'security' written on it as the man leaned his face in holding a great big smile where the illuminating light revealed his face to the two police officers who had sickened looks on their faces.

"Hello coppers, I was expecting you to send your little errand boy…so I decided to cut a little deal with him. See this man, his name is Steven…say hello Ste-van." He grinned as he gestured to the dead security guard who was hanging by his feet dangling in the air, the hands going to the man's mouth grabbing it at the jaws and opened and closed them like he was controlling a puppet as though speaking to his horrified audience.

"Why didn't you save me?" The taunting voice of the bomber echoed in a high pitch tone was followed by a low chuckle as the criminal punched the dead man's face, the detective feeling enraged at his deed while the chief just closed his eyes and muttered to Cody silently 'it isn't over yet'. The bomber continued to stroll from side to side of the room speaking on to the video feed, his eyes were glowing brighter than the dark room itself as he sneered at the camera arms crossed behind him as he strode.

"I was thinking, coppers…how was the surprise I had for you back at the judicial court when I was sentenced to a mere 35 years in some pathetic mental institution and the little motorcade present I gave you? Weren't you just jumping with excitement when you caught the boom in the bag, raging in deep resentment no doubt, well…Steve seems to think so too isn't that right Steve?"

"You left me to die here…with _him._ I really want to kill you if I get out of here. Of course you wouldn't do that, because you're dead!" Casteon laughed hilariously at his sadistic joke, the officers could not believe what they were seeing on the screen that filled the computer. Cody didn't answer, his fists were shaking with deep-seated rage at the bomber who taunted them with a dead man's body, and does that man have absolutely no shame at all in his actions? For the first time in his life or even in his career, Cody was feeling a fit of justice sweep his body while he stared intently at the bomber's face as the criminal defiled the whole room with his presence it really stung, the young man however watched on to see what he would face in the bomber's own personality.

"Anyways, if you get this I would have had complete control of the asylum's own security so very sad for you, but I really thank Mr. Gardener for his great bequest of a gift for me in the form of the keys to the entire compound! The whole reward bounty is quite exquisite for me, minions who would unconsciously murder for me…I really should kill them, but then again why not leave this to the police! Hahahahahahaha! Oh, I almost forgot…if Cody is there watching trying to bring me to justice know this: you can beat me, but not before I break you in every single way possible so be prepared to lose your SANITY and so much more! HAHAHHAHAHHA!" The video ended with the words, the detective slammed his fist onto the table with such fury extremely incensed by the taunts and the bomber's madness sending papers flying and a crack was heard underneath him as he removed his hand to see a small puncture wound in the wooden surface. The chief could relate to the very feeling that Cody was experiencing, he had known that kind of look from the bomber during some of his own share of brutal and cunning murders ever committed in his time which gave him those similar feelings of hate towards them, that was why he continued his job to ensure that those brutal and apathetic killers were behind bars to keep the city from falling to such vile criminals.

"That criminal has the entire place in lockdown, but he has opened the front door only to you…he's really serious about his crimes so don't take him too lightly. I've heard worse about his crimes through other bureaus that sent us support to help sweep the asylum clean, and I know how big the burden to shoulder from some maniac but when you're in there…don't become like him." The chief warned the detective, his attention was also turned to the words that the bomber spoke of 'old friends' waiting for him in the asylum which sent bad vibes that he may recognize them from the show, all he could hope for now is that he could get to them before it was all too late.

* * *

Gwen unhappily sat in her room, a bedroom big as a small personal library she saw in those rich homes on TV with the light blue wall paint that stretch around her the bottom breaking up into small waves, the goth was at the bed twisting the tails of the sheets in her nimble fingers feeling the strain of the sheets tightening around them under a vice grip seeing her hand turn red from the tougher passage of bloodflow. She was downright confused with her own scattered thoughts right now, she could not even find any words to speak about it…the day had just kept on turning into more difficult situations, I mean, Cody had confessed his love to her secretly without her knowing and when she heard it the feeling of self-blame came into place due to reopened wounds from the past. She had tried to move on from Cody's rejection and try to find a good life with Duncan, but she always felt so empty that seemed to swallow her up whenever she was with her boyfriend like an abyss of blame on her for making Cody end like what he was at the reunion…and that moment she saw those accusing eyes shooting right at the camera made her freeze in place unable to register who he was, which brought her to cross-examine herself and Duncan causing some of the rifts between them and although both always made up right away they could not just forget the squirt who punched the punk for what he did to her, while Gwen could relate some of the things that Cody said about him to the source of some fights. Now…she just wasn't so sure, she couldn't really face Cody with these confessed feelings of his to her, could she?

She could just sigh and fall back on the bed head on the cushion that was the pillow, her eyes closed in pure confusion and worry for what Cody could be putting himself in this time with his career of a detective for the police department. Life was so cruel to her.

* * *

"Well, well, well…the little Lamb comes to be a sacrifice."

"Shut it and show yourself, Casteon. I want those bombs deactivated and you taken into custody, otherwise you want me to really start hurting you in order to make you do so." Cody yelled into the large entrance hall of the medical institution, the echoes of his voice traveled all over the place as the voice started to snicker. The detective found himself in a gothic recreation of the building, the hall was gloomy with boring grey concrete walls that sealed off any views outside to the city along with the main desk with a worn out symbol of the asylum which was triple triangles put together into an interlocking position, the phone and computer screens were fried with sparks coming out of the pieces of technology as the lights were shot right out with the shards of glass scattered all across the marble floor with a design of a Greek vase with paintings of people with bowed heads in loincloths, and behind them there were the figures of soldiers marching them into a city which had the symbol in the middle of this horrific mural. There was no bench but instead the words 'Entrance and Treatment Center' hung ominously over the large gate on the left which led right into the main compound, the voice started to snicker at the threat as the bomber let out an 'oooh' in taunting.

"Look here, big man with a gun and a copper's badge no less. But then again, why should I listen to dogs like you when you're just ruining my fun?" That seemed to send Cody into an enraged glare at the darkness shrouding its darker foe, the voice snarling at the invisible bomber hidden safely somewhere as the detective pointed his gun up at the roof ensuring an attack from above was virtually impossible as he tracked the voice continuing to boom, his hands resting on the entrance of the gate and unsurprisingly the door clicked open eerily with a creaking noise, the cop stealthily sneaking into the new room but the door suddenly slammed shut with a noise as the detective spun quickly to see a dark silhouette firing something into his chest the stunned moment broken with a buzz flowing through his body as he thumped to the floor unable to move as he came face to face with the man he tried to arrest for the second time holding a stun gun with a small cable attached to the end embedded into his chest, the bomber's sneer glowed under the moonlight illuminating the small circle in the middle of the floor where Cody had fallen into as he knelt over him.

"Hello Cody…welcome to the Madhouse. I hope that by the end of this you'll be the very vile character you never wanted to be, for now…sleep into oblivion." At the end, Cody felt his eyes go heavy unable to react as his world went much darker.

End


	7. Gas Attack, Rescuer, Madhouse or More?

Awake Already, Save the Bookworm

Previously on Asylum Wars…

Cody, a detective of cold hatred with much of his hate running in the roots stretching right back to the show that ruined his life with reality mess-ups is currently destroying remnants of his past by being a devoted cop of high caliber which is an asset for the local police department. An arrest warrant and sentence of the 'Bomber of Fleet Street', Amos Casteon has resulted in the bombing of innocent lives at a street and he has started to activate his most deadly scheme ever: to blow up the city sky high with 200 bombs but 79 are placed at places of important people and other innocent lives are put on the line with random bombs in their homes. Cody has met Gwen who he relives his own love for her, and now she is left confused about her own feelings for the person who stood by her for years…however, Casteon has other ideas with Cody.

Cody's world started to come to itself, the moonlight was the first source of light that fell on the spot where he was his eyes blurred by the aftereffects of the stun gun that hit him right into the chest…the stun gun, Casteon's smiling face in his vision coming clearly to him when the shock seeped into his system instantly brought the thoughts falling in place. _How…wait, stun gun, Casteon…Casteon! He shocked me with the stun gun, and then I was at the entrance when he hit me and I passed out…_the detective pulled his mind together despite the echoing buzz just passing through his brain cells, eyes scanning the whole abandoned room around him completely different from the entrance hall, the moonlight was shining from a circle of glass windows along with the large hall replaced by a tight constriction of space with bookcases suddenly surrounding him in a huge circle with a red embrodied carpet to fill the whole floor. The books filled the shelves right to the end, covered with pages or covers of all ages, clean fresh paper stood beside their ancestral counterparts of differing knowledge and there was no sign of dust on them which showed the extensive maintenance taken into consideration when the library was concerned brought some sort of respectful comments in the detective about the tidiness of the place on the inside had he been here as a cleanliness inspector. Cody now turned his head in inclination towards the roof where he noticed the spirals of bookcases that towered over him, hands jiggling against some rope that bound him to the chair as the cop started to curse his own carelessness for causing himself to be captured when he was the city's hope with the number one reason being the fact Cody was the only highly intellectual in the force put together making him the best choice besides…well, him. The one thing that caught his attention was that he wasn't even alone, still breathing was heard from behind as the detective could just strain his neck to even turn without the pain in his head amplify by a few times worse the initial shock his eyes widened to see the familiar dark hair and although the clothing was more casual than the past, Cody just gulped nervously at the one person he did not want to fall to the bomber.

"Noah…oh god, what has he done to you?" A deep chuckle formed from above him as he glared upwards towards the figure of the criminal smiling broadly at the two friends, his hands crossed behind his back as the mastermind watched onlooking them like insignificant ants beneath his gaze. Cody just struggled with the bonds that held his hands to the chair, eyes narrowed and teeth grit in anger grinding some together at the very presence of the man as the video feed earlier came back to him and the feelings came back as Cody spoke harshly in a dark tone while continuing his battle with the rope.

"Casteon." He spat the name out in pure hatred; the criminal on the other hand felt a gleeful smile escape him as he eyed the anger directed at him: it was so intense with the eye contact, the feeling of a life-threatening glare told him a contrasting story of what the stare did to him. The same exhilarating feeling came right around to him like a loop, his face turning quite serene as he spoke in a menacing tone to the detective while the bookworm was still knocked out cold giving some signs of waking up.

"Awake already, are you? Doesn't matter now anyways; hope you enjoyed my welcome present for you…sorry if I had to do that to you. Psych! I didn't care how you suffered, but really I hope you rested well and are ready for some real fun." Casteon replied the glare with his own sadistic words, Cody giving a demonic glare back in retort at the bomber.

"If you're talking about shooting me in the chest with the stun gun and shocking me like hell, then that would really make me want to kill you so bad when I get my hands on your slimy collar." Casteon laughed heartily at the dare, his fingers just tapped and drummed repeatedly on the railing of the level he was on smiling at the detective fidgeting in his seat before his eyes laid on the restless body of Noah still slumped in his seat head hung down from the chop to his neck and the beating Casteon had given him a few minutes earlier. The whole ordeal was so satisfying, punching and cracking the man's legs and arms to ensure he could not even escape from what he was about to dish out on the two contestants for his very own game of cat and mouse while the bookworm kept on pleading through bruised lips and bloodied face beaten brutally but the bomber didn't stop there…in fact, words could not describe how amusing and energizing the torture was for Noah who now bore the scars of that beating with his legs almost sliding onto the floor like a cesspool of flesh whereas his face though not raised was covered in blood trails that led to his white shirt staining it red from the collar down covering a smiley face logo on the front. His breathing was slow but let Cody know that his best friend was still alive, which brought some relief to his heart however the silence was soon cut by a sharp distinct ticking noise nearby sending a shiver for the detective who simply widened his eyes and ears, twitching at the source of the sound to the other side of the room as his head followed the noise to the end of the circular room where standing right before the two were three gas tanks with a strange hissing emanating from the direct sealed pipes which to Cody's absolute horror was not covered securely and left open to the air around them, the detective started to put the pieces into his mind running a dreaded picture of what was about to happen to them soon as the ticking noise began to clock louder, much to Casteon's amusement who looked upon the sweating face of the detective a large smirk painted on his face.

"Oh, yes…tick tock, tick tock. The whole place is starting to feel like a life and death situation, isn't it? Aren't you already hearing it, the exhilaration of the hissing gas of flammable petrol pouring into the room and slowly choking you and your friend…your eyes start to water and swell up in the almost uncontrollable way, the air wearing thin as time runs and flies like a birdie. Tick tock, tick tock…so much death in so little time." The bomber chuckles, Cody couldn't even put words to describe the sadistic and mad nature of his opponent as he merely gave a death glare at the criminal with a threatening tone blackened by the burning rage inside from his own disregard of human life.

"You are sick." He insulted the bomber only to be brushed off by the criminal's shrug of his armored shoulders as he reached into the depths of his pocket, grabbing ahold of something before he brought it out to Cody where the detective looked upon the glance of a lighter hanging over him and Noah's heads. He coughed slightly, the gas pollution was small right now but the detective knew that if he was to continue wasting his time here both him and Noah would be immolated by the poisonous gas, his arms struggling to the pockets of his coat which held if he was not mistaken the key to saving them from such a horrific fate as the bomber's voice thundered over the scene walking around the circle like a predator watching his prey slowly perish before his eyes.

"Oh, I believe that everyone is sick. Think about it: you and the show, how the people treated you so badly and how they looked down upon you…trying to forget so hard, but then Gwen shows up into your life once again." Cody's eyes instantly bulged at the sentence as his ears perked up to the name of his crush, his face looking right up at Casteon who faced his doomed opponent to the hilt with that same sadistic expression over his facial features, his teeth even glinted in the moonlight as he flipped the lighter in the air catching it in a vice grip not willing to let it fall onto the ground below as he just went on aware the detective was listening intently.

"Gwen showed up at your house today, at the afternoon where you went out to fetch her from the cold rain and then you called in the servant who answers the door for guests before shutting the door. It really gives me such pleasure, that how I can fit into a crowd and be normal when I am a social heretic for all that law and order stands for…ironic, but very useful for me to exploit. Also, three months ago I heard the name being mentioned to me in the car by some annoying female and a punk…Courtney and Duncan, I believe. They were never quiet even in the show, weren't they?" Cody could not utter a chain of words at the facts being tossed right in his face, his fingers still digging into the pockets as the bomber gave the account of the encounter accurately…if that was the case, then that meant he was close to Gwen for the entire time during her trip there in the cab as none other than her driver, same could be said for Courtney and Duncan who he had kidnapped too! _Shit, then if he knows the place already he can just blow up the place and kill two birds with one stone…that means I have to find that knife, fast!_ The detective's thoughts were racing along with his heartbeat, a concern for Gwen's safety now rose in his mind as her life also being threatened put him in a serious pitfall…he felt his fingers close in on the knife as the bomber started to yawn sheepishly over the hissing gas starting to choke Cody's lungs, the air tightening its vice grip sending him close to the edge of the cliff to darkness his eyes were a little blurred as he watched the bomber give a wave of his hand as though he were sweeping the suspicion away.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her…_yet_. Besides, I haven't even put a bomb in your place truthfully. But right now, I have more important things to attend to right away, some changes will be installed around here…have a slow and painful death to accompany you Cody. See you." He spoke tauntingly, his hands leaving the metallic rails and he turned to walk down the hallway towards the door, Cody could hear the man slam it shut before he went back to work digging through the pockets but eventually after some initial difficulty the detective hooked his grip on the hilt of his personalised army knife safely out of his pocket, the weapon always stuck with him through thick and thin in life and death situations like these. The detective knew right away that this was one of those days when he had signed up for dangerous tasks like this by the force, who were always willing and ready to challenge their recruits by putting them in unexpected situations that happened in some of the rare police cases when criminals were still out on the loose going on rampages and such…heck, Cody once brought down a serial killer that began in America's northern states for close to a month before the manhunt started to become clear that he was crossing the border to Canada. The detective could recall the time that they were thrown off by the killer's normal behavior and let him through, which was a grave mistake that he and the police department paid for in the price of five people's lives with gas let off in their homes killing them not from the burst of flames that followed but the immolation of the poisonous gas choking them to death…something the cop wanted to avoid for his best friend to face with, and he can't give up the city and Gwen to such a monster. The knife started to put its blade at the rope hovering over his wrists, Cody knowing fully well that the slightest mistake with the sharpened blade and it would slit his wrists resulting in his death by bleeding but he slowly cut away at the rope, the suffocating feeling was starting to get to its intensive with the gas starting to leak faster as on some horrible twist of fate cutting off more oxygen by the second as the detective started to feel his heart swell and panic as the heartbeat began going off the charts while frantically telling its lungs no doubt to acquire as much oxygen as possible, Cody swore as he heard Noah choke as well in his unconscious state before he continued cutting at a quicker pace. The grip on the knife hilt started wavering as fingers twitched and started to twist and the inside of the skin started going blood red from the pressure, the detective could just yell at the bomber now for this fate as he cut away until he could not slice anymore the knife falling to the ground with a clink while Cody watched the rope at its last few strands. With the last hope lying at his feet with his fingers too drained and numbed by the strangulation of oxygen, the detective could just push his chair towards the knife through using his legs to slowly guide him there however Cody's vision was fading fast as his shoes stamped on the blade as a last resort before his lungs were on fire, closing his eyes shut for that sleep he was about to be given watching the last of the oxygen he had left devoured by the seeping gas immolating them soon. However, the moment was stopped by a loud clang as metal met the floor and Cody could hardly even open his eyes wide enough to see but he could make out the figure of a lean man with a gas mask dressed in a suit with a blue tie and white shirt covered by a black jacket along with pants, the man staring right into Cody's blank eyes before he moved towards the gas tanks which were leaking profusely and his hands rested on the tanks taking something from his pocket but at that time Cody blacked out not too sure if the man would be his savior or his killer.

Edward Crane plugged the entrance of the hissing tanks with the removed rubber tubing that was lying on the ground with its metal locks unhinged as he quickly twisted them into place, but not before he slapped two gas masks on the faces of the two young men he saw in the library which would help them survive the deadly gas. He noticed when one of the young men stared at him blankly pleadingly to save him, and Edward caught sign of a distinct police department badge with the words 'Detective' on it which told the man enough information to who they were, going right to work by taking two gas masks on his targets of rescue before stopping the gas leak. Edward finally relaxed as he heard the hissing stop short in its deadly track, his attention instantly turned to the young officer and the hostage grabbing them one by one shaking them violently by the shoulders trying to get them to wake up, the detective was the first one to stir but Edward could not wait as he quickly slapped the gas mask to get the officer's attention as Cody shot up from his black nightmare, hands going to his face when he noticed how black it was except for the eyes before he felt the lining of a gas mask that he turned to acknowledge his savior who pointed to Noah still knocked out from the torture, Cody immediately sprung into action while the mysterious man ran down the hall opposite them and stopped at a door where he reached into his chest pocket rummaging for an item before the sound of another entrance opened as the man took out a small card, slotting the black code through the system getting a green light from the machine in allowance. The door hissed open as the two heard the distinct voice of the bomber who just spoke to no one but himself while he stared down at the empty chairs and he also noting the fact no hissing noise of escaping gas was heard, his hands now going for his lighter and raised it over the spiraling column of gas still hanging and polluting the air inside.

"Well, seems like you have some ingenuity in you Cody. I must stress how good you are at escapes, but then what to do with this whole space of flammable gas? We cannot have all this preparation go to waste...Oh well, I have the perfect idea how to make such good use of it…" He spoke tauntingly as he thumbed the gear of the lighter, flicking the sparks in amusement before he tossed the lighter with the flame still burning bright into the abyss of gas as Casteon made a quick escape from the opponents, slamming the door behind him while Cody and Edward shut the exit door seeing a lighter falling into view as the metal barrier shielded them from the blast. The two felt a blast of air as the windows nearby blew into pieces scattering glass all over the whole place watching the display of fireballs roaring out into the air like a dragon's breath, swallowing metal and brick with its roasting hot sears for a second before it disappeared mysteriously as it came. Sighing in relief, Cody removed his gas mask to take in the sweet breath of oxygen refilling his lungs with the natural life-support consuming as much air as he could until the detective was satisfied before he turned to the man who had saved them but instead of resting, Edward was kneeling right beside Noah's slumped body placing two fingers at the neck for a pulse without having time to remove the mask on his face. Cody remembered his best friend as he knelt down next to Edward who withdrew the fingers from the jugular, a hand digging into the underside of his gas mask tugging it off like a hat peeling it off his face and threw it to the floor ruffling his hair back into its proper place, the detective looked at the neat hair that seemed to spike out at the ends on both sides in a consistent pattern with dark pools for eyes which sent some sort of chilly vibes but the man managed to save both of them from a gruesome death so he should be thanking them as he stretched out his hand to the man.

"Thanks for saving us back there." He said while scratching the back of his head, the man looked at him for a second and smiled as he took the hand in gratitude as both of them stood up observing Noah still knocked out on the floor leaning on the wall for support. Cody now turned with concern to the young man, surviving a beating like that to cause much bloodshed was something that the detective could not shake from his mind, a feeling of anger boiled in his stomach as he asked the question Cody dreaded to ask the man.

"How's Noah?" The man frowned deeply at the unconscious young adult with some feeling of pity for him, he had noticed the injuries back at the room but little time to check it though a nagging feeling scared him…now when he had time to see the injuries' extent it didn't bode well as he reluctantly gave his evaluation.

"Your friend is very unfortunate. Head trauma in five different areas of the brain, it could lead to further brain hemorrhaging or even worse internal damage to the cells that may land your friend in a mental institution if not treated. The bad news hasn't stopped there; he has his lower jaw dislocated, which is not too serious, but the second major damage is not physically but psychologically. He was tortured seriously by Casteon, see the fingernails?" Cody checked it carefully; his eyes scanned the hand of his friend but found nothing on the palm and flipped it right over to show his fingernails before he let out a shocked yell dropping the limp flesh onto the concrete floor unable to say anything as Edward nodded gravely. What were his fingernails was replaced by an empty fleshy mound which had the indention of where the fingernails once inserted nicely was torn right off, the root of the fingers of flesh holding the nail was curled back without any hard surface to cling onto as the blood dried up still showed the intense bleeding that occurred by the fact the whole of the fingers were dipped right in the red liquid now forming a layer on top, sickening the detective who covered his mouth almost ready to puke at the pain he must have suffered besides the beatings. The image burned right into Cody's mind while Edward observed the man for other sort of surprises, his eyes scanning the swollen face not black and blue in color with some considerable force put into it to really make the man suffer…something the bomber must have wanted from him perhaps, he wouldn't stoop that badly to torture unless the person was uncooperative or otherwise. While Edward mused over this, he heard Cody's swearing quietly under the silence as the man turned to the detective and addressed him with his name first, rather he introduce himself or be called John Doe.

"My name is Dr. Edward Crane, a skilled practitioner in the art of psychology and being a chemist in labs before I ended up with my career here right at the asylum. I have been studying the workings of the inmates and so far I ran into little resistance for all the asylum's credit and reputation is worth, but now a madman has put himself in charge of the building trapping me here with some of the employees…they're all dead, if you must know. Killed by the bomber himself when he strode into the offices firing all over the place, hitting them from left and right though some of us escaped the massacre only to find he just released the patients here along with the armories being open for access to patients. I have managed to connect to some of the asylum's computers and noted the insane are mostly armed with guns." Edward introduced himself to Cody, who listened to the bad news that seems to be on some never-ending list of bad luck, first the asylum had just been taken over by the bomber who has killed more innocent people before he came over where the detective had a feeling the criminal had chosen the time when security was at its low and the new fact into his already tough job, patients are armed to the teeth with all sorts of weapons that somehow he couldn't even believe for a second a mental institution's use for such dangerous items. The doctor immediately understood the look aimed at him before he arranged his tie, pulling it side to side as he spoke again with caution choosing his words speaking slowly enough for the detective to hear it clearly.

"The patients can sometimes become very, how should I say…uncooperative with our activities. But enough about that, I would suggest that we go on to the medical treatment section of the asylum first…dead weight always leads to dead men." Edward spoke as he walked towards the exit door, waiting for Cody who had knelt down and picked his friend up on his back clasping his arms over his shoulders for support while he grabbed the young man's legs careful not to hit anything else vital, the smell of dried blood fresh in his nostrils as he walked out the door with the doctor in tail.

* * *

Casteon eyed the screen right outside the library in the safety of his hideout, the sounds of moaning patients and groans from victims of mad slaughter were heard…for the bomber it was the perfect utopia for keeping an eagle eyed vision over his soon to be dead waste in the graveyards, yelling and screaming kicking their feet in pain at his tortures…so tranquil and soothing. His eyes fell on the recent screen where the library exit was, his view intent on the newcomer in his game…and a doctor who kept so many secrets of the asylum no less. Cody was tense, smart but all the more stupid than the criminal lone wolf could ever hope for…friends and unusual acquaintances he met here will soon lead to the downfall of him instead of the intended help he expects, especially this Edward Crane sounds just like another suspicious character to be examined for any weaknesses or, the bomber smiled broadly as he hacked into the asylum's own personal staff record typing in the name he heard over the camera recordings watching the screen go dark covered with a search engine of names circulating for its target.

_A doctor with a possible secret…this asylum is starting to perk my interest._

End


	8. Test Subject, After FearOblivion

Crane's Weapon, It's Not Killing…It's Curing

Edward Crane walked in the lead of the trio Cody still struggling with the extra weight behind his back which was Noah who was still knocked out from the torture and gas attack, his breathing was stabilized not too long ago with the fresh air out there than the grisly fate in the library. Edward casually walked on down the large main hall which was the crossroads of all the facilities and sections meeting there, the three were surrounded by the guardian eyes of the stone figures standing tall filling up the spaces in the corridors with their stone faces casting down wings or worse their concrete weapons down upon them as though casting judgment of damnation but Crane walked on, his dark shined shoes reflected the moonlight which skimmed elsewhere across the marble reflective floor towards the fancy staircase made of the same marble but a darker toned used in the furnishing of the railing, which gave it a sense of…diversity. The psychologist laughed to himself, his face hardening a moment later at the scenery of gloom and death stinking all around him…it sickened him deeply just by looking at the statues everyday he went to work along with the things it contained, the patients who try to jump on you like they were in a rodeo heaven riding bulls in their dreams no doubt while he even heard some employees were subjected to violent retaliations of their assigned patients, the blood and agony combined gave the man such a shiver by the mere thought and the days he spent thanking the Lord he was not in a job like that…but he wasn't saying that the job he was doing for the past few years would even be considered, how should he say, normal in terms of asylum staff work. There were reasons that the asylum must be saved, and not just for the current threat that lurks here but instead something the detective should stick his nose out of…some things in Erebus Asylum should not be seen nor heard, and what Cody suspected about the place might lead to some conclusions. The man sighed, ruffling his thick black hair running through the strands wave by wave at the very consequence should the detective or the bomber interrupt with whatever they were working on, and no doubt the bomber would be on to his tracks…when he got to the medical treatment center where he worked, his work would be hidden.

"Man, Noah is getting heavy on my back. Seriously I think that he's gotten some weight or something…anyway, where are we?" Cody spoke looking around the creepy hall which stretched wide with different gates at the ends of the staircase, towering to the ceiling with the sharp iron spears that positioned themselves threateningly at the arch of brick. The statues did not add much security to the whole scene as the people of stone started to glare upon their new guests, blank solid eyes did not glow nor flicker under the unnerving moonlight with the silence which was a normal routine in this place for the insane, Cody nervously watched the whole scene before he heard an incoming beep from his Bluetooth which he had entirely abandoned when he was busy escaping from the attempt on his life, a finger tapping the side to accept the transmission from his butler.

"Master Cody, I have some information on the bomber." At that instant Cody's eyes widened at the new update, his fingers tapping on the volume level to make the voice clearer over the small tiny crackling noise in the background as Valen continued with a new revelation.

"What was it about the bomber?" Cody asked first, the butler felt quite rudely interrupted but he knew how his employer could be so polite to put manners ahead of important information before the butler tried to gather the words he was about to say from a nearby computer, Cody hearing the tapping of the keyboard as some pings were heard as Valen's voice resumed once more.

"The bomber's name is definitely Amos Casteon, and his past is quite shady…I couldn't get anymore information than his family was murdered when he was five and he was put in an orphanage. I'm trying to find that very same orphanage right now, so right now it's a road block…anyway are you alright sir?" Valen asked worriedly over the line, Cody could just give a slight smile at the narrow escape from death but his thoughts told him not to bother his butler and especially Gwen with the horrible details. He tapped his earpiece with a deep breath before he spoke again with a reassuring tone to ensure no hints of fear were evident in his voice in every word.

"I'm fine, just a little singed that's all. Anyway, how did you find out about the bomber's past? When we checked the national records the whole page about him was just blank about his personality in the past along with his bio, I thought he had a false name." Valen's voice just spoke with an equal egotistical tone like the bombers', much to the detective's own amusement.

"Well, sir…when you've served as a spy in the past for fractions divided over power, you pick up a few connections or two when you are traveling." Cody just nodded in some understanding, Valen did tell him when he was a young teenager in the prime of his youth the stories of his past deeds…the one thing that stood out about the trusted butler was that the man had participated in the Cold Wars when the Russian and American negotiations were failing and it was soon evident Armageddon could be on the rise that the world experienced fear between two major competing powers. The detective recalled the tales of bravery and stealth that Valen described with great detail, but due to his young age the ex-spy was careful to choose his words about certain portions which were too bloody for the young boy, and when he grew up the man delved back into some stories that were life-and-death situations the veteran had faced prior to the end of the war. He was told that the butler still had his connections to some of the agents who were part of the same old organization, but the detective never completely bought the story…but by the looks of the information, it was best to go along with it for now. Cody looked towards the back of the doctor, who was walking in front of him unarmed of all weapons but his thin raking fingers as well as the arms which were that of some abnormal length the detective could not even comprehend so much, but it looked like the man couldn't even harm a maddened inmate with a gun raving and shooting lead over the place…yet the doctor knew his way around here so no doubt the whole layout depended on this surviving employee if he was right about the others with him, but one thing continued to stick on his mind: Crane mentioned something about armories which was reminiscent of some government agency, which was a really strange occurrence to even have an arsenal of weapons against the patients…Cody narrowed his eyes, something was definitely up here and the doctor was either not telling him or hid a secret of his own.

"I've no absolute idea about the orphanage nor the details of the murder…the information seems to be deleted, and I mean from the national files about the incident. The government won't do this, it would be the bomber to wipe out his memory from any sort of police departments tracking him by his name." Cody had an idea springing to mind, his fingers tapping the communicator as he spoke back into the line to the butler with a new order needing some attending to.

"Valen, give me any information of the asylum I'm in right now. There are armories here, and if that's the case then there is something more to the bomber's objective to make us suffer which could lead towards the asylum's own personal records…since the building is in lockdown and Casteon can still access the entire matrix inside the asylum and control the cameras and other features, I'm suspecting that the doctor knows something."

"Master Cody, Casteon's threats are starting to send panic into the public so this could result in the whole city turning into chaos. Right now you should stop him first, leave the issue of the asylum to me…I'll try and hack into the same signal that the bomber is giving off from the mental institution so that I can then read through the captured information." Valen acknowledged his employer's own orders as he took it right away, the detective left his own loyal servant at the computer typing all sorts of keys into the database eyeing the information. The butler was sitting at a large leather armchair with the typical black styled office kind, sitting there in his own personal office made him feel like the young days in his thirties when he was an agent during the Cold War…the best of his kind with deep concentration, the cushion gave way to his weight though he was still keeping fit with his physical health in top condition. On the pine table which made up the main desk at the very front where stacks of papers with all sorts of descriptions, mostly bills he had to pay monthly to the government for his busy employers while they were away at work and school but the one item that stood out from all that was a picture frame of two people, a man and woman in smiles and happiness at the Statue of Liberty standing tall and proud holding her torch in the air for the years of its country's pride both in a hug wearing winter clothing on the deck of a ship, the wind blew back the woman's black hair as she gave a large grin a finger aimed at the large colossal statue itself. Valen took a break from the stressful job for a few minutes, his hand cupping around the handle of his mug that had a tea bag sunk in the water coloring it grassy green as the butler brought the beverage to his lips gulping the hot substance down his throat, then wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Sometimes when no one is looking a butler could let go of his civilized ways to be normal, the older man stared at the picture with a huge smile of nostalgia as he eyed the face of the woman with a warm touch…she was a spy, like him back in the day but he never knew they would be much more after so many assignments and his memory recalling that she had a fiancée who was killed before the end of the war and he was comforting her deeply with genuine affection which led to the first relationship Valen had. She was a fine woman, and a fiery attitude but she and him got along despite the issues in relationship they would try their best to sort it all out before further damage would crumble their intimate feelings…in fact, the reason that he had understood Master Cody so very far was because Gwen was kind of a distant reminder of his own relationship of a woman with fire and spirit, always ready to swoop in and rescue his tail from the fire quite a few times after she took a short break from the agency despite him trying to keep her safe she rebuffed him and just said that he had been there for her, and so she repaid the debt back…with marriage after the war a few years later into dating and a steady going relationship. Valen just had a smile on his face, but the moment was cut short when the door to his own office opened as he placed the picture frame down gently back onto the surface of the table and braced himself for the visitor at his door.

"Come on in, Miss Gwen." The door opened slightly to show the goth's teal black hair stick right through the entrance, her black eyes popping into the office as her body followed into the room where the butler had continued his work with Cody's request. He gestured a hand to the seat where Gwen took it kindly, sitting right down and just tried to relax as calmly as she could, her hair was not so neat like this afternoon's with stray strands poking out of her head like little trees with their black or teal colored trunks stretching for the air. The goth kindly gave a polite smile as she noticed the picture frame, her thoughts still a little scattered as the butler spoke in return his eyes not returning from the screen to face her but his voice was still full of warmth and a sort of fatherly feeling around him as he spoke.

"Ah, I see you found our picture. This was my wife, Jessy…she was one wild card in my time if you understand what I meant, her attitude was so fiery and independent which really drove her fiancée to wavelengths of frustration it was funny to watch." He spoke with a little chuckle, Gwen observing the smile on the woman's face pointing towards the statue at the open sea. The warm looks on their faces gave a smile to Gwen's own, the butler was lucky to have such a beautiful woman…just like she thought her lives with both men in her romantic life was broken by each one's betrayal of her own actions. Valen noted this and began to speak more of his wife, his eyes still trained on the young woman warmly while he continued watching how she was looking with some happiness for the two, arms crossed as he leaned back on his armchair.

"Jessy was a nice person, caring just like Master Cody…she would never leave me alone after we confessed to each other and that resulted in her new determination to help me and rejoined the agency. Once, I was struck near the heart and I could still recall what had happened to me with the blood flowing out my chest while I looked at her concerned face tearing at the miserable sight of me, her hands clutching the sides of my head with crying. I still remember what she said to me: 'Don't die…you mean my world, just don't leave.'" Gwen felt like she was hearing a typical romance film with the women just sighing in delight at the show of affection, if Valen's life were a film all the female audience especially her would have swooned at that display of love. She placed the picture back on its proper place where she had seen it, her face now changed to that of a stern face of serious business as the butler noticed the facial expression his eyes raised in wonder…her black eyes were sort of burning, like there was something impulsive that kind of spooked the older man out as she stood up palms on the table as she asked the one thing on her mind through her teal colored lips.

"Where is Cody?"

* * *

"Here we are, Medical Treatment Center. You know some first aid?" Crane turned around to address his new ally in the fight, Cody was still holding up with the weight on his back heaving the body smoothly and gently while he breathed slightly heavily as he just nodded slightly the psychologist could hardly be surprised at the exhausted face, the stairs and sharp turns around the place could confuse even the most veteran employee here for five years straight…he had seen the entire area and saw some doctors stride back and forth along the hallways unsure of where to go, the worker always found himself instead of going back to his duties having to direct the experienced employees where to find their stations. Crane sighed as he slid his name card through the slot along the scanner that sat at the side of the door, blinking green thrice before it opened greeting the doctor by name as he walked right through Cody meeting a sharp hiss of air blast into his face catching him slightly off guard, the doctor turned towards the detective with a slight grimace before he signaled him to hurry up.

"Cody, we have to keep moving…otherwise we'll never be able to treat him in time. This way to the infirmary where the medication cupboard is stored." Cody followed him willingly, his mind still going off into a wonder as he laid Noah onto a nearby chair putting the young man securely with his arms crossed in an X to prevent any further pain should he wake up. Crane just approached the other side of the white germ-free room, his hands flying to the large medical cabinet or maybe a whole wardrobe as the 'cabinet' as Cody thought was much taller and larger than what he assumed it would be, in fact it stretched from the floor nearly to the ceiling along with its width stretching from one wall to the other showing him just how prepared asylums were on keeping their patients in line and even for cures. He watched as the older man reach into the depths, shuffling with the various bottles muttering their names silently pushing them aside before his eyes laid on the intended item, his fingers snaked around it and gripped the bottle tightly bringing out to the detective who took the medication without further instructions walking to his friend and administered the medicine to the young man feeding the syrup inside in a small teaspoon shoving it slowly in his mouth careful not to spill it. After two direct spoonfuls as well as some small coughing on the bookworm's part, Cody could settle at ease as he looked at the bottle label eyeing the content saying painkiller but there was none of those specified names which did give the detective some concern though the soft breathing turned to the eyebrows starting to flutter a little, Cody held his breath before Edward Crane brushed his shoulder aside from him as he was stretching the length of the bandage roll the action was like a rope or wire which did make the detective gulp a little swallowing the saliva. Edward however knew what he was doing, the sound of stitches and ripping noises that sounded in the air as Cody watched the roll circle around Noah's bleeding head with deadly precision, the doctor did it as though he had done this many times before concerning those patients who probably tried slamming their heads against the wall and it didn't take much longer as the doctor stepped back, Noah's head was securely protected with the pure white rough fabric rolls his fingers were flinching and twitching in short intervals but no other clear sign of regaining consciousness did inform the two about when he would wake up but Edward just shrugged reluctantly at all his skills could prepare him for.

"I cannot do anything further though, the painkiller should help the pain subside but I would advise Noah not move yet until he has fully recovered. Now if you must excuse me I must attend to my research, the bomber must not even find these…now just turn the safe numerals here and there." Edward excused himself from Cody and his friend as he approached the cabinet, rummaging through stacks of paper lying all over his iron desk as he took the whole bunch not minding the sheets that idly fell to the floor fluttering in the cold rush of wind coming from the ventilation system, stuffing them all into a safe as he shut the door loudly proceeding to lock it his mouth frowned. The detective noticed the action as he stared at the papers being put away securely, even he didn't know what it was containing but Cody had a slight feeling that it could lead to something more he wouldn't know about this facility, the armory and the heavily armored guards…the whole place with the tall iron gates seemed to make it more of a maximum security prison than the standard asylums with dorms for the patients to have beds and the main door was the only thing that was locked to prevent escape. Leaning forward, he caught sight of something metallic lying on the table next to where the notes once were with a handgrip and a long tube which looked like that of a gun, but there were differences he could not see unless he could get close enough to…

"R-RARRRAGHGHHGHG!" A loud maddened shriek almost like a yell was heard from his left, Cody spun around a hand secured around his gun to draw on the intruder but he what he saw next was a figure pouncing on him sending him flying across the floor with the attacker on him, the detective could feel the slimy feeling of spittle on his own face as Cody instantly faced the attacker to his own shock who was a patient in a long sleeved jacket and orange pants, the face was contorted and disfigured to an indescribable look on the lips and eyes which seemed to burn right through Cody's own as the patient let out another maddened yell and without warning wrapped his hands around the detective's throat in an attempt to strangle him. Cody instinctively gripped the elbows of the hands constricting with some inhuman strength cutting off the air from his lungs, the organs starting to feel deflated as it let out gasps to grasp on to life the two caught in the struggle to not notice the doctor walking towards the patient who was so obsessed with ending an innocent man's life, something black in his hand formed from the dark brown sleeve under the grip of his fingers tightening over it. The patient suddenly stopped his assault, sniffing the air like a dog before his eyes fell on the doctor who had a dark look on his face aiming some sort of gun but this time it was close for the detective to see it clearly, it had a weird orange liquid that was inside a small canister inserted into the six-shooter-like weapon with the barrel having a long sharp needle poking right out of the upper barrel. The detective could just stare in wonder at the strange weapon but the patient started to scream in terror, his eyes widening at the needle threatening pointing at him as the doctor continued his deadly walk watching the patient scatter to the other side of the room, his hands flailing carelessly around the room searching the tables scattering various medical tools around the floor before the madman stopped short over a sharp object, suddenly snarling to himself as he picked it up and pointed it at Crane who paused in mid-stride still aiming his gun at the mentally challenged man. Cody caught his breath in sharp gasps, he was still shocked from the sudden attack his heart beating loudly trying to burst out his chest as he watched the doctor's eyes still blackened and before he could look at the patient standing his ground with the scalpel glimmering in the light of the small room his breathing was ecstatic the detective could have sworn the man could have had a heart attack there as he stood there shaking uncontrollably, eyeing the doctor like he was a menace as Crane spoke with a soft calming tone his weapon still pointed towards the patient his eyes blazing at a soon to be test subject.

"Now, calm down…I don't have to send you a dose but if you put the scalpel down maybe we can sort something out. I can and will give you a taste." The doctor warned, his hand reaching for something in the back of his pocket when he noticed the patient gave a half-step forward almost like a skip but it didn't matter, the man instantly reacted to the danger by firing one of the canisters into the patient's chest the victim fell back with a loud thud as he crashed into a nearby trolley, the canister activated its tiny needle as it stabbed into the chest area beneath the clothing. Crane immediately took Cody, who was grabbing Noah over his shoulders hearing the groggy groaning, taking the young adult by the sleeve and dragged him out closing the main door behind him locking the door as Crane turned on his heel and walked down the hallway towards the main entrance but was stopped by the detective who had a look of wonder on his face at the long barreled gun.

"What is that thing?" He asked but the moment was cut short as the window of the door was thumped against with two large palms forcefully knocking the madman trapped inside as the detective just shrunk away from the door, unsure of the man's stubborn strength to pursue them…but as Cody narrowed his hearing he heard the distinct screaming of the patient, the hands slamming onto the door like a mad bull. Edward Crane wasted no time in grabbing the police officer by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away from the scene Cody could hear the violent yells and the noise of things being smashed around the place, the three turning one into the other corridor before Cody could speak again with a irritated look.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"This weapon is not a damn toy, and I don't expect you to understand my research…so if you really want to ask some more questions about it, I suggest you save it for later where we are safe and save your friends." He explained briefly, expecting the whole situation to blow off sometime but was blocked by the detective who lowered Noah at the wall securely and gently before he shielded the road with his hands outstretched eyes narrowed at the doctor's own black orbs.

"I am not going anywhere without you explaining yourself. What was that liquid? What did it do to the patient? I have so many damn questions now that you just gave a whole lot of incriminating things done around here, the armories, the research…what is that research about anyway? I want to know right here, with my authority." Crane seemed unmoved by the threat as he slid past the detective with a smooth fluid movement, bumping the man's shoulder aside from his way as he stopped a few feet away from the two as he had a dark face towards Cody who stood there confused by his expression. The doctor glared like that for a while before he just swept the tension aside without a second thought, his back turned towards the detective.

"That liquid is something that is top secret, not for anyone outside the asylum to know…even the authorities. Normally our policies in this concerning outsiders like you are to give them some bribe or throw them off the hard way, and if we weren't in such a situation I would not hesitate to stop you from finding out too much." He spoke the words coated with malice as he raised the strange gun in the direction of Cody who drew his pistol out in response, the two just staring at each other with matched glares in the silence of the gothic halls. Cody didn't know what was going on with the doctor and his own research, but he knew that whatever it was now the employees seem dedicated to stop anyone who got in their way…this was like some sort of movie, the whole secrecy of the project shrouded from the public and even the government in some plotlines but this time it was real, this man was willing to kill him or inject him with whatever that liquid was. The stirring of Noah cut off the pause in movement, his eyes fluttered a few times to clear his vision as he gave a pained grimace on his face unable to make out the two men standing with arms at each other and he rubbed his eyes so he could see better, his mouth gaped open at the sight of Cody and a unknown figure standing in a deadlock each person on the trigger as Noah tried to respond to the situation, coughing loudly as he felt pain course through his legs as a ringing noise kept blaring in his head. Cody went to the man's aid sheathing his gun from the doctor who kept his, the two turning their attention now to the weakened man trying to push himself up with bloodied fingers as the detective spoke to the bookworm with concern filling his mind right now, his hands grabbing the man by the shoulders.

"It's alright Noah, you're going to be fine." The bookworm seemed to think the opposite, his eyes fell down on his fingers where he saw blood smeared his palms as he turned it over with fear draining color from his face upon the sight of his nail-less fingers shuddering as the memories of what happened drew into his mind's focus. His eyes were watered as he could hardly breathe as scene after scene unfolded, his legs started to give way at the knees but was supported by the two men who put aside the argument for later as Cody tried his best to comfort his traumatized friend, taking his hands away from his eyes watching him shake like a leaf.

"Noah, Noah…you're going to be fine." Noah looked at him like he was crazy, his face stricken with fear and terror as his eyes battered and flew across the room like a maniac ignoring Cody's words of comfort and replaced it with his own frightening interpretation.

"Fine? Fine? You don't even get fine, I'm not fine…look at me. I have no fingernails, he beat me around the head and then he brought out a poker and then he…he…t-t" He could not finish his statement as he started to crumble under the torture, his body shivering in jitters and quivers so uncontrollable and untamed Cody felt pained watching his friend suffer as he tried wearingly in vain to help him out of the place again, his hands now shaking the man out of the fear.

"Noah, you're going to be fine you hear! You're going to be fine!"

"No, no, I can hear it…can't you hear it? That little singing voice just speaking to me, I can hear it…tick, tock, tick, tock heh heh." Cody's face widened in terror as he tried to wake the man up from his own swallowing madness, now wasn't the time…Noah was one of his best friends and he couldn't stand the thought of losing him, the more Noah spoke in a ragged voice the more the detective shook him unaware of his yelling and shaking the man violently.

"DAMNIT NOAH! DON'T!" He continued on like this for what seemed an eternity, the same reaction on the bookworm's broken face under the bandages as he pursued for some hint of sanity left. He finally felt a cold hand touch upon his shoulder as he turned upwards to look upon the face of Edward Crane who could say absolutely nothing but a shake of his head glancing at the fetal curled Noah.

"I'm afraid it was too late…" Cody now felt a nerve snap at the doctor's own diagnosis as he tried to fight back the reality he knew was true, continuing to refuse to believe what was said to him.

"No, no! There has to be a way to save him, there has to…what about your formula? Can it cure him, can any FUCKING DAMN thing be done for HIM?" Cody felt now like shouting, cursing, kicking, screaming as he looked upon the broken body of his friend still trapped in his shell of the mind muttering the words 'tick, tock' over and over again like a rant unable to react properly as he sucked on his thumb chewing an imaginary fingernail as Edward Crane could just shake his head a stern look on his face.

"Cody, he's gone. Noah has been under the bomber's torture for too long, he's now lost to the sea of his own madness. There is no cure after fear…there is only oblivion."

End


	9. The Aviary, A Chance to End this Madness

Ready to Play? Save the Bitch and the Bigger Bitch

"Master Cody? I am afraid he is out doing his normal duties as a police detective."

"I need to speak with Cody, is there anyway you could patch me through to him? I have to know where he is." Gwen did not back down on her request, her eyes still staring at Valen's eyes gleaming with a watery effect under the light of his office. The girl had been asking him the whereabouts of his employer and he didn't like one bit of it, sitting in his office leather chair leaning back on his spin as he cushioned himself on the comforting seat the leather just gave way to his body pressure before he asked his own question at her request.

"Mistress Gwen, Master Cody is right now in a very important assignment and I cannot simply call him up to hear you speak to him. He is a busy man, especially since the bomber's escape he has been tense…" He trailed off on his own words, realizing he had said quite enough for the young woman to figure it all out as he went back to typing on his computer doing his best to find the site where the asylum kept any information there he could use, but the constant interruptions of the goth and the search engine failing to construct any feasible source as far as he and his associates could even grab onto it was useless. The asylum must have not discovered the Internet at all, or something much to it was going on as Cody had suggested to him though he had stumbled blindly into roadblocks unsure of what the name exactly was the detective even said he didn't manage to catch the name or anything pointing to it. Valen closed the laptop down; the search was useless as he turned to the concerned Gwen standing with her fists clenched and her shoulders quivering a little as he stopped in front of her and grabbed her softly by the two joints as though to pause her movement for a while as he tried to reason with her.

"Master Cody is somewhere crucial that depends on the city's own life, even the lives of hundreds living right here. Casteon he…he has an asylum in lockdown right across town but no one is allowed inside at all, for obvious reasons since he entered the building." At those words, Gwen felt her heart leap by a few beats as she heard the distinct words of Cody and the asylum…her mind searched for the broadcast a few hours ago on the television as she packed up, the bomber had challenged someone he considered his superior to the intellectual field. Her mind flicked to only one single name that could fit that very description carefully: Cody, he was always the smartest one who aside from letting his feelings for her take control of his reckless actions had always been the person who was wise enough to figure things out on his own, training from him knowing what's been bothering her in the past who knows…but that kind of intellect could bring her conclusion around to him.

"Cody's fighting Casteon, right? He's the only smart person with a great intellect who went after the bomber's trail, leading to his arrest." She stated, the pieces were starting to collect themselves as the picture formed right in front of her mind's eyes as she glanced at the butler who could only nod solemnly at her guesses, his forehead creased in great worry.

"Yes, my dear…Cody is the detective that is fighting Casteon right now."

* * *

"Ahem, attention, attention…is this goddamn thing on? HELLO!" The intercom of the asylum was ringing across the deserted hallways of the main stairwell, Cody and Crane were moving on with Noah in tow still shuddering and constantly muttering out like a blabbering child making the same 'tick tock' words as before in a chant, the psychologist was patient in his stride and treatment towards the poor man. He knew that he was lost, but Cody seemed to think otherwise by insisting they take the man along with him…the doctor couldn't really stand the officer's suggestions much longer, what did he ever not get by the term 'dead weight'? However, the intercom transmission cut off any thoughts he had on the issue as they eyed the loudspeaker booming loudly the bomber's voice that was coughing and hacking somewhat before the bomber could even speak properly addressing his guests.

"WELCOME ALL TO MY MADHOUSE! I'm sure that you'll find all you need, you know…mad patients with guns and knifes running amock in droves, the fact a bomber is hiding in the main greenhouse just south of your position for a big surprise in store for another of your good ol' friends, Cody! If you're still out there and alive, I expect you to make it…if you can make it. HAHHAHAHAH!" The message ended with the loudest maniacal laughter both men ever heard all night, Noah however shrunk back at the very slightest presence of the bomber laughing as he stepped back with whimpers and muttered the chant to himself at an inconceivable faster pace twiddling his thumbs as his eyes shot everywhere for any sign of his hidden tormenter. Cody just grasped his shoulder and gently guided him along down the hall to the next Iron Gate at the other side, Crane armed with his mysterious gun hooked in a holster in his belt alongside mysterious bottles and needles that the detective noticed were filled to the brim and last air breath of space of the strange orange liquid, the doctor had forgotten all about the research as he continued to fiddle with the locks flicking for the key sliding it inside as he started to turn it going against the forces holding the door secure. He eventually heard the click of the lock sliding and giving way to the entrance source, like a building crumbled under an earthquake the security died away before the door creaked open like a groaning man with a sore back swinging itself backwards to the wall as though to straighten the spine of its back on the hard surface grumbling at the three intruders disturbing its rest entering the seemingly empty hallway with glass windows staining black of dust and dirty grit not even removed from their thrones as rain was pouring down its worst, spear-tips of water tried to fling themselves on the slippery wet surface of the window only to disintegrate into tiny harmless droplets. Cody found himself just seething and hatred boiled like a bigger fire in his body, the heat blazing to his head clouding it in a dark haze, as he didn't even notice anything in the surroundings of the deserted corridor a large dark ancient door just ahead…the very notion of the bomber repulsed him, it did make the detective wonder what the hell Casteon had against all of them which drove him to do what he did. Scum of this city were bad and sometimes apathetic towards their acts of crime, but if there was anyone he would add to the top of the list it would definitely be the bomber with his sadistic games of torture for either his pleasure or something much more darker he might not know, but Cody could have sworn if he found him there and then he would not hold back from kill-

"No." It was wrong deep in his heart he knew, the thought of even…getting rid of the bomber was something he couldn't bring himself to do but seeing Noah it ate at him becoming a sort of recurring nightmare of what the bomber could and can do, the words of the chief started swirling in his mind.

"_Whatever you do, do not become like him…"_ Yeah, Cody could say to himself bitterly as he trudged on towards the door of the green house unsure of what he was about to do, the struggle was causing him to lose focus with the outside world. Like that was easy for him to do when all his friends from the show are all going to be killed by Casteon in the role of pawns for the criminal's own twisted game of chess. He looked at Edward Crane who was still walking in front of him the gun raised in the air, the silent bubble of the liquid would alert him to tend to the stash on his improvised utility belt lanky arms would occasionally pick a bottle out with the doctor just muttering under his breath about some improvement to contain the temperature of it, the very stature of the man eluded him to no end with fascination how he manages to stand or even walk properly a chest that was like a tree with a skinny trunk the only thing he could relate to the size of the man. His eyes then fell down to where he was clasping Noah's concerned and trauma-wrecked shoulder as his dark eyes continuously darted around like he was on the lookout for imaginary predators in an imaginary world, his body shook on intervals only to have Cody halt the action with a comforting grasp which seems some sort of recognition of his friend the young man would only flicker a smile of thanks before he went back to stalking the hallway for any sign of Casteon, or his shadow. Cody then looked out the window past the shimmering wave of water towards the moon still shining its light illuminating the floor with the light source he needed, though he could only wonder what will happen if he actually got out of here…if he made it out alive to see Gwen again, he would be glad but the same could never be said about Noah nor the rest of the group captured or worse.

"RARRAAGHHH!" Cody was instinctively on guard this time as he heard the loud war-cry of an insane patient charging to his left snarling and saliva danced from his mouth gaping open like an abyss as he stretched out the long sleeves in an effort to wrangle the detective's throat with it like the last one, but the outcome turned on the pouncing attacker as Cody was caught in the worst mood of hatred right then and the detective could not and never gave a crap what he did to his objects of hate, Cody's blue eyes glared right into the insane man's own and mercilessly swung his fist across taking the jaw of the patient who croaked with horror at his failed attempt but did not have a chance to correct his mistake. Cody gave a final punch on the man's face as hard as his knuckles would allow him, his teeth gritting and gnashed slightly in deep-seated hate before he punched the man again just for confirmation watching the face stir at him for a few moments before the patient slumped to the ground completely. His attention was caught by the screams of other madmen, his head turned as brown hair swirled aside to allow him to look at the doctor who was struggling with five patients on him in a pile while several others gave up their pursuit as they straggled all over the hallways screaming in horror and struck with fear as Cody stared in wonder at them smashing heads against the wall and fists punching away in the air at unknown opponents, but his attention to help the doctor from his predicament was rebuffed as the patients started to disperse suddenly falling on their backs as they started to shiver and quake at Crane who had pulled on a dark black hat sweeping it over his scalp covering his face as he glared at the patients with the gun barrel whirring. Cody found this weird but when he turned to see the patients they had different ideas about the man in the black hat glaring at them before shouts came out, the detective was thrown off from the English they spoke as they pointed in horror at the figure all the while scrambling back.

"Oh GOD! Stay away from me!" One screamed running towards the wall and started to scrape at the tiles, his fingers just ignored the reality of the physical barrier as he continued to scratch away madly. Cody then turned his attention to one of the patients beside him who broke for the door they entered from, sleeves starting to claw his way out of the path through his fellow insane comrades from the walking 'menace' known as Dr. Edward Crane speaking in a low demonic tone muffled by something wrapped around his mouth as he took out another gadget from his pocket which contained another gun but this one had a hook attached right to the barrel width as he aimed it at the escaping man, firing the gadget which soon erupted a yell from the target the wire starting to reel both itself and the huge human load in its grasp. The man screamed and fought the hook, hands clawing his clothed back trying to find a way to escape but he found none as the doctor grappled the man by the scruff of his white uniform, dragging him up to his face as Cody could just watch stupefied when Crane pulled down the scarf that dressed his chin the sight seemingly chilling to the detective as the patient howled and kicked the air uselessly under the iron grip of the doctor who spoke the words in the same demonic tone his eyes were glowing under the light.

"There is nothing to fear…but FEAR itself!" The patient screamed at the top of his lungs one final time rebounding off the walls echoing impending oblivion, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head as he jittered and shivered uncontrollably in pure trauma as foam bubbled in droves from his mouth corners Crane feeling the man weaken in his gaze watching the victim feebly sink down to the ground, releasing him as he stood over him and gave a maddened smile before he spoke the words which chilled the detective once more.

"Sweet Nightmares." Cody was entirely shocked by the effect of the special liquid, the patient deemed insane had just crumpled into a heap uselessly to the floor unable to neither stir nor move at all just by looking at Crane's normal face which still held the scarf in one hand while the hat stayed on its own, his jacket was the same though something else about the doctor's research came flooding back into the depth of his mind. Noah suddenly appeared out of a corner, unsure if the coast was clear though he noticed the two men and walked over to them muttering 'tick, tock' all over again, much to Crane's annoyance as he smiled dumbly at the two before he chewed the imagined fingernails.

"Damn, I've never knew a scarf and a hat had effect on the patients." Cody commented, his eyes just fell to the unconscious man below them lying in a heap of a puddle in his pants and foam spilling itself all over the floor wetting it, Noah however had other ideas as he prodded the body of the man surprised by the non-responsive answer of silence. Crane just shook his head, pointing at the gun filled with the orange liquid with a smile like he was proud of such horror he brought upon the rest of the patients as he looked at it in fascination.

"It didn't. It's all because of Nightmare." The word struck a tune as Cody stared at the liquid, now very interested in the workings or purpose of the formula.

"Nightmare?"

"Yes, Nightmare. This is the first ever terror weapon invented here, besides the other two I haven't tested yet: Hades and a formulated fear-inducing gas from the original liquefied state just like the Scarecrow's. I've been researching this for a while…" Crane instantly knew what he was saying as he zipped his mouth shut, ending the conversation abruptly as he turned to continue on. Cody now had his interest peaked by the mention of it started after him with Noah cautiously following in tow, stopping besides him since he knew a direct approach would result in him probably being a victim of this 'Nightmare' gas as the doctor could stare in question at his interested face.

"So what is Nightmare?" Cody thought to himself that since the doctor was so open with his research of the terror weapon, he wouldn't think it will hurt to tell him some tiny details enough for him to contact Valen about the hints leading to the name of the very asylum he's in and whether it was legalized by the government. However, Crane seemed to catch on to the game a little and answered his question with a less revealing answer, which can throw him off for the moment.

"It's part of a project, nothing more. Anyways, what I can merely say is that this is the revolutionary discovery of the century since…well, I can't think of anything else revolutionary. Let's continue, the greenhouse is past this door." The detective had a deep frown on his face, his blue eyes had an inkling of ire about the doctor's sneaky and elusive answer…okay, I guess that he couldn't get much off it but the names might be enough. He reached for his ear but stopped short, he can talk to Valen later but right now he had to concentrate on freeing his friends before the bomber could do something really horrible his thoughts now cleared of the haze that blotted his focus like dark ink. They reached the door, Crane opening the door with his own identity card as the entrance slid open letting a breeze of air blast them clean of any germs or dust accumulated on their clothing in the struggle back there as Cody eyed the place in great wonder.

The whole place was almost like a huge jungle in itself, the paved road was full of branches that clung onto the concrete with creepers reaching the bottom of the pavement walls that cut the garden into sections. There was a large fountain that sat in the middle towering to the large array of glass that passed the moonlight to the organic plants, the light was gulped greedily by the stretch of plants and a rare number of trees that manage to show themselves above the short patches of plants as the water ran into the bases in a peaceful tranquil sound that resonated around the whole garden, Cody just sighed in some memory when he was sitting in a place like this as he was just trying to get away from all the bullying at school in the past and so he will always feed the birds while his mind flew off to some fantasy often involving Gwen confessing to him and they would kiss under the tree, but the moment was always ruined by Cody waking up from his bed looking around the same old wall color and the same old pieces of furniture before he could realize this was a dream. It was depressing for him, the whole time he woke to see it was a distant dream while the reality slapped the detective right in the face: Gwen was taken already by Duncan, and it pained him deeply though he wanted to see her happy…what a lie he told himself to keep up that smile painted on his face like a puppet, but that image soon crumbled in pieces like the way she rejected him leaving him not only bitter but alone.

"Gwen, should I have confessed? I just don't know anymore…" His mutter was interrupted by the sounds of chuckling as the intercom flared to life with noise and laughter, the detective snapped back into his cold persona glaring around the cover of the treelines as Casteon's voice thundered across ruining the tranquility and replaced it with chaos the plants rustled uneasily.

"Welcome Cody, Noah…and our new player. Such a nice gun you have there, I couldn't help but notice on the cameras but here I am…or should I say we." Cody reacted with words of hate spewed silently into the treelines gun drawn as he watched the shadows eager to shoot the first sight of a bomber lurking nearby but the voice continued on unhindered as Crane just stood in his outfit eyes flickering back and forth for the same target. Noah however started to shrink into the doorway unable to move from his spot, the detective motioned to go forward with them but only to be refused by a spastic shake of his head it nearly blurred much to his disappointment and the doctor's unrest.

"I really appreciate how you all have been so wonderful in playing my game, however we have absolutely no time to waste…tick, tock, tick, tock. So much death in so little time, join me in the aviary just behind the fountain if you dare to go in, detective." The voice spat in disgust before it disappeared as it came, Cody looked at the frightened bookworm who just shook his head again at the invitation to go with them.

"Okay buddy, I get it. We'll go first, you just stay here while we try and stop the bomber once and for all." Cody watched as the bookworm seemed to agree with the arrangement nodding his head, the two then advanced forward taking a separate road of the fountain attempting to cover more ground this way and Noah watching their backs for the sizable water recreation. The two joined up again at the end eyeing the surrounding lush of green and flowers of different colors spreading itself in an array, the men stared right at the very door they were looking for dark black and had medieval designs on the locks securing it. Cody looked worriedly at the doctor as he fished out the card, his body moved forwards though he slid it into the reader a lump in his throat tightened like a vice grip as he struggled to come to terms with what else Casteon might have in store for them behind the barrier, his gun was gripped much securely to disable any hopes of what could be a chance for his opponents to even disarm him. The door merely let out the familiar whirr and the green light flashed in front of the doctor's dark brown coat lighting it dimly as the door hissed open, the two men tensed their muscles as they entered the new section of the block known as the aviary. The place was almost the same as the greenhouse but it was larger by a bigger proportion, the trees extended to the top of the glass with all sorts of branches vying for control over the position best for the moonlight licking against the closed wall of glass as plants crept around untamed and unhindered strangling each other under the light, the two men aimed their weapons at the front as they approached the brighter side of the room away from the shade of the small roof. Cody stopped short as he heard muffled screams clearly originating from the main area of the aviary, Crane nodded in agreement as both men walked still on guard into the large room where a towering structure stood in the very top of the aviary its glass windows shining dully in the reflected light but then the screams alerted them to draw their eyes up forward near the ceiling for Cody to give a slight gasp. There, hanging in the ceiling were a couple of birdcages but it was the two cages at each end of the row that caught their attention, a young dark-skinned woman in a white shirt complete with a orange sweater cut at the shoulders with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows completed the look with black pants, thumping her fists on the entrance of the cage while in the other had another young woman with greyish hair tied in a ponytail with shorts and a tank top shaking the bars in her grip as though choking them.

"Shit! He's got Courtney and Heather!"

"Hehahahhaha…hello, 'Detective'. I was so certain you could make it with some bruises and cuts, or maybe better: DEATH! But then again, I settled with some mad patients instead…so useful in killing guards efficiently as possible." The voice of Casteon boomed through the speaker as the doors to the main aviary were flung open wide, letting the air rush in to sweep the dust off the floor accumulated on the ground as the bomber himself stepped out onto the platform in front of the duo. His arms were spread out wide in warm welcome, his eyes glinting with hate and triumph that the detective could not even understand but he was caught by the sound of rustling grass from both ends of the garden as Crane reacted quickly firing various bullets of the nerve liquid at the bushes of trees and various green life, it took five seconds as several screams were heard from the cover alerting Cody to counter a rushing patient yelling loudly in a war cry his hand clutching into a fist slamming into the man's face sending him skidding into the small wall. The bushes soon rustled and were brought to life with patients slowly approaching out of their hiding places, men armed with pipes and also fists balled into fighting stances as Casteon merely wore a smile on his face.

"Well, isn't that a lovely turnout detective? I managed to acquire some willing…accomplices to do the job for me, however I do miss the whole thing about going lone wolf bombing all those cops and banks…good times isn't it, Cody?" Casteon said as he thumped the cages each with something metallic as Cody aimed his gun quickly at the bomber, the barrel pointing straight at Amos watching the criminal smirk chuckling at the threat hanging at his face. Crane watched the patients with some nervousness, his hands gripping the belt ready to give his opponents hell as they circled them blocking a clear path to the top control room as Courtney yelled first slamming the bars with her fists.

"Cody! Get us out!"

"Yes, Cody…do what she says, try it. Try and stop me from sending them to their makers down in the deep swirling water below, but not before a small insurance is made isn't it!" Casteon yelled in a retort, his arms reaching into his front pocket as Cody pulled the trigger to fire at the criminal but instead he felt a large force on his shoulders tackle him onto the smoothed polished floor his eyes widened at the mad patient standing over the detective smiling wildly as he raised his fist in a downward strike but was thrown off by the doctor firing a canister into the man sending him raging across the room. The other patients apathetic of their comrade's suffering, covered up the hole immediately ready to attack as Cody swore silently while the bomber continued to pace before he held up his palm stopping the patients from even starting the brawl, Cody held his breath even when he saw the bomber started for the edge of the platform where there were no railings but a dark swirling mass of water stretching deep into an abyss as he got up, aiming his gun at him hands shaking at the trigger.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving you an opportunity, a chance to give you the outcome you desire." The bomber declared as he stretched his arms out into the air, his eyes shining at the detective's gun. Crane stopped short, eyes just narrowed at Cody while he twirled a small bottle in his fingers as he watched the bomber's facial expression.

"C'mon, do it. Stop me, kill me, end this…I dare you. Pull the trigger, stop the show, and end all of the madness once and for all!" He smiled at the detective contemplating his choice to shoot the bomber fingers still tightening around the trigger, he had a great look of victory at the moment he was waiting for…the part where Cody becomes the hero by murdering him.

_But what he doesn't know is that he will become the blacker devil._

End


	10. No Dice, Aviary Fight, Save One

A Chance, Countdown begins

Previously on Anarchy and the Detective…

Cody is a hard man still haunted by the memories of the drama show that ruined his life, he holds large grudges to some but now he has to put everything aside including seeing Gwen again from Casteon who has the asylum in lockdown with patients armed to the teeth and dangerous…

"You want me to do what?" Cody could not believe it, he had the gun aimed right at the unexposed head of the bomber still standing over the ledge that would send a man to his doom plunging and drowning in the water, the small sounds of twinkling water falling into the large fountain base but the darkness turned it into a swallowing abyss like diamonds sparkling the time passing as the detective was frozen in his spot the gun still trained for a shot to the head. Casteon just smiled on, his mouth opened to goad him again with his arms still outstretched as Crane aimed the Nightmare armament at the patients still shuffling in their positions letting out inhumane grunts and hands were shaking uncontrollably as the doctor assessed his surroundings. He looked at the detective at the forefront of the circle that broke into a semi, the detective unable to find the strength to fire the trigger yet.

"C'mon detective, haven't I done enough? I've killed dozens of innocent civilians, turned your friend mad with grief and insecurity even now I hang your two friends over a huge fountain which is deep enough to drown them instantly…or are you so scared to pull the trigger?" Cody could not help firing a warning shot into the air, the bullet smashing its way past a feeble glass window into the sky his face still torn between confusion and doing his duty. He did promise the chief he wouldn't turn into the bomber's side of thinking, but now he had the opportunity to defend himself from any attack…he did do enough to do so with the morning escapee and the murder of guards inside trying to mess around with their heads to the extent to shove the detective in a library ready to set him alight with Noah, Noah…Cody now found a new strength to pull the gun back again ready to take the shot at the criminal mastermind. Crane could realize this was possibly a trap, just waiting to be sprung when the detective pulled the trigger of his gun which sent alarms ringing in his head the doctor spun to meet the detective who was almost ready to do what he came here to do a hand raised halting the process.

"Wait! There's something wrong with this!"

"Shut up Crane! I have to do this, you don't understand if we let this man free what damage it could have on us…he's a criminal, and we have to kill him right here right now!" Cody snapped at the doctor who took a step back, he knew that now the decision was finalized by the odds but he could see the bomber's smiling grin that it was not to be so today. Crane immediately acted quickly, charging at the detective who prepared to fire into the man's head his shoulder was armed to hit Cody across into the ribs sending him tumbling onto the floor a pain sent through his nerves the gun cluttered away from Cody's grasp, the doctor then walked forward to grab the man by the scruff of his neck driving him up on his feet before shoving an scruff Cody.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you, at best. For what it's worth…this is not the answer to anything, I can handle this very well better than your current deranged psychiatric state of mind to kill a criminal when he gives you the chance. It never works out. You had something waiting up your sleeve just for this moment, isn't that right Casteon?" Crane asked the criminal who slung his hands down letting them dangle like chains as he giggled, a hand drawn out from the pocket to reveal a pistol that seemed to point into the detective's own direction as he sighed a playful sigh observing the armament.

"How sad, Crane…you ruined the surprise. But I guess that would amount to nothing much, now won't it? How very disappointing…but then again, I have questions for you myself about your little _Neverland Project_." Crane's eyes narrowed already anticipating the unavoidable question on the duo's minds, he recalled the bomber had access to even the strictest archives in the records through the computer network. When Isward Nuremo founded Erebus, a man who trained in the art of psychology and rehabbed many patients releasing them into the world with changes to their personality, the man had made it a paradise for any insane man who would venture in taken by the breathtaking scenes of the facilities but soon things got trickier with some patients ready to kill themselves, Isward was forced to resign to desperate measures by security holding cells with the necessary needs of a comfortable bed and a separate area for the bathroom trying to make it roomy as possible, but under all that cover Nuremo knew that it was inevitable some could not be cured or refused to…

So he created _Neverland_, a psychiatric project disguised as a 'treatment' for other members of the public it was weird to them that it would be called such a name and ignored it. But Crane knew well what they went through, his father Jonathan Walter Crane had been the chief scientist twenty years ago working hard into the night and arguing over the phone with superiors, as the years ticked away Crane suddenly became interested in psychology for the reasons of helping mad people see the world as crazy as it was to even the most sane. However, Jonathan soon revealed much on the phone whenever he was out working Edward would sneak in and listen intently to the recordings eyes widening in horror at what he heard, what they were doing to the patients who suddenly had died of accidents. All for an experiment, and that experiment led to him being hired by the asylum itself allowing him to see what they did to these mysterious 'accidents' causing the majority of the death rate in the city. That was then when he knew what exactly the superiors were capable of, hanging patients in cages hung in the aviary and soon they would inject all sorts of drugs sending them into delusional states sometimes as Crane witnessed himself; death…but yet he carried on as his father disappeared one night nowhere to be found except his own glasses shattered and stamped on in the study where an open window was discovered. He never saw his father again, but he had a feeling the asylum was responsible for it…

"That project is classified and specified only for mental institutional patients, none of your concern at the moment." Crane spoke firmly, the bomber could see that the doctor would choose not to even accept neither the question nor his demands from there. There really isn't any point in doing so when the stubbornness of people block him from getting what he wants, but what the heck he had two hostages to use as a leverage…smiling to himself Casteon made the two glance in utter disgust as he pulled a lever next to him sending the cages rolling from their places watching his next two victims squirm and rattle the bars like raging maddened dogs, their screams and yells louder than ever as the gears grounded to a halt over the deadly lake.

"Well, we start round 1 of our very own EREBUS SMACKDOWN! On this side we have the poor old detective and his doctoral pet, and on the other armed to the teeth with buns of steel and fists of iron, crowbars and pipes of doom…these wielders are the worst of the worst, the vilest of the vilest. Welcome…EREBUS' own patients! Here's the low down on what's going to happen, face three of the most insane and criminally unstable in this free for all of blood and broken bones before my timer runs out, and you get to free Miss Queen Bee and the obnoxious bitch." He spat in Courtney's direction who could give no answer nor comeback to his statement except only whimper at the swallowing dark water, Cody's eyes narrowed at the cage and Casteon before settling on the twenty patients that surrounded them armed and giggling like it was a game to them. He tensed as the bomber now turned to a nearby bell, his hands on the switch before he flicked it hearing the loud annoying blaring that rang all across as ten of the patients shuffled into a circle surrounding the make-shift ring while ten remained their thin lanky and sometimes muscled bodies with pipes and crowbars seemed too much to handle.

"And…BEGIN!" Cody felt a fist slide across his face catching him off by surprise as he flew from his standing position onto the floor his coat burned as fabric rubbed itself with the stone tiles, the detective's vision was almost blurred but before he could relax a patient with a crowbar immediately raised his weapon up in a strike. His eyes widened in terror, Cody rolled to his left hearing the sharp crack of steel ringing against the stone floor while he heard the deep breathing of the patient then a small laugh as he stood up jumping aside as another armed patient swung his crowbar horizontally in a slash the detective could hear the whoosh of the metal as it clanged onto the floor and the patient moved forwards dragging the crowbar with sparks flying into the air. Crane reacted faster than any of the patients nor the bomber had expected, in less than two seconds the bell range did he sweep his leg down hooking the ankles of three men ready to pound him with fists hearing the growls of disbelief as he sneered tackling each of them to the ground their bodies thudding on the floor before the doctor raised his gun and without mercy fired a round of Nightmare into each of them. The doctor jumped in the air to avoid an attack to the ribs with a pipe before he raised his gun in front of his face blocking the sharp end of the pipe that shot out to sever a hole in his head, the sparks began to fly as each weapon grinded against each other like bloodhounds unable and unwilling to let down. Crane heard a distinct whoosh from behind as he ducked down immediately, taking the gun off the pipe as the patient moved in for what he assumed was an easy kill with a mad flurry of hits to the head but he was wrong; at that time another patient with a crowbar swung at the same time and before each knew it a large dark object covered the side of their faces as they hit themselves hard, the doctor could hear the cracking of bone before he slid the gun in his holster planting his own sweaty hands onto the pavement raising his feet up defensively to lock blows with a patient who raised his crowbar for a strike instead the man's expression of victory turned to utter horror as the dark sole smashed his lower jaw bringing a gritty feeling to his teeth. Crane knew the hit and his hands tapped off the stone bringing his feet into a vertical full circle, the patient growling as his face rose to the doctor only to see a smirking Crane and a shadow looming over his scalp, the heel of his shoe thudded onto the heavy muscled body of the patient sending the head falling straight down with gravity smashing itself right onto the stone cracking his neck killing him instantly, the doctor just brushed his coat as he watched amusingly the twitching fingers of the dying man before a few moments later it died down the small nimble fingers curled itself up in rigor mortis.

Cody was not really dealing so well, the detective managed to disarm a patient with a lock of his arm and butted the blunt end into the raging madman's chest before he used the crowbar in defense parrying the various blows aimed at him by patients mad enough to use their fists or stayed behind to swing a pipe or two. He had noticed the numbers thin down a little by an estimate four or more, he couldn't tell anymore even from his left nor right as each blow rang through his system which broke down the man barely finding any time to recover, his grip on the crowbar was slippery and sweaty as well as the fact a couple of patients were hammering at him with all they had. Suddenly he heard a sound of silenced gunfire, seeing the men in front of him cornering him near the lake fall to the ground one of them accidentally fell forward past Cody and into the water stunned before he rose from the water surface arms thrashing as he screamed loudly, Cody could see Crane standing over the bodies of five men unconscious but his eyes caught sight of a motionless man as he looked up at the doctor in inquiry about what he saw. Casteon stood on the platform impressed remarkably by the skill Crane managed to get out of the fix, unlike the weak puny scrawny detective who couldn't throw a single punch he was much more adept as such surrounding tactics beating back five of his men and killing one in the process, a meager numeral at best…he looked towards the two women silent as a grave watching the one fight that would save them both, or so they think.

"Alright then, I see this isn't a challenge for you. Fine, let's see…four and a half minutes! Not bad, not bad Doc you sure know how to beat them around the bush, and I mean it literally."

"Save your breath, Casteon. I could beat these punks all day like volleyballs, want to come down here and let me give a live demonstration?" Crane retorted back, the bomber laughed hilariously at the threat as he slapped his hands upon his knees kneeling over with humor, then raising his head a moment later to wipe a tear from his eye.

"I say, Doc…you really bring a smile to my face. But then, I want to up the stakes…one minute to win ten of the most gruesome fighters in all of the asylum's history, want to take up the challenge?" He dared, the detective could hardly pay attention as his world almost spun but he kept his focus on the two fellow contestants and Casteon's smiling face. The doctor merely shrugged unaffected by the narrow time limit posed to him, his fingers already in his belt as the patients got ready to charge Cody could barely stand next to him before something was tossed in his hands which the detective puzzled opened up his fist to see a small white pill. Crane was seen slipping one into his mouth as he looked at Cody with a warning gesture of his hand for what he was about to say while he swallowed it in a gulp.

"Quickly, gulp that down or I can't save you." The warning was enough for Cody to hurriedly stuff the pill in his throat feeling a slight burning sensation warming up his throat but died off in a few seconds, the bell starting to ring as the patients did a mad rush from all directions hell-bent on raising a flurry of hits on their opponents. Crane merely gave a smirk as he unhooked a small pin and grabbed the top of a small rectangular can throwing it onto the ground, engulfing the waves in a sudden burst of clouds that hissed night blue somehow to the detective who looked at the color in amazement but soon it was replaced by horrendous yells and screams as he looked around seeing shadows of men limping and shredding at each other in terrified screams of agony. His eyes widened when he recalled the mention of Crane's explanation about three types of fear-inducing toxins, this must be the first success of its time…but the results were devastating with the gas clearing into the air via the broken glass window breaking the whole cover of the gas shroud.

The bodies of men stacked up all around him was enough to throw him off balance, their fingers were twitching but they were all motionless…as though they were dead. The screaming seemed to have gone on for hours but as he watched the bomber check his timer in a disgusted face, he knew they had won far beyond his own lowered underestimates. The bomber could not help but give a glare as he threw the timer down at his feet and stomped on it, hearing the crack of glass as the hands stopped in their tracks the criminal then proceeding to the edge where the cages were left hanging Courtney and Heather were just staring at his gleaming face under the moonlight.

"Curses…I thought you would have lasted much shorter, but then again I am a fair man. I will release them, but Cody should have paid more attention to what was behind me than what he saw as a valuable target. You want these women? Take them if you can!" He yelled as a lever suddenly appeared next to him, Crane instantly knew what was going on before the spoke the words to Cody who looked absolutely stunned.

"Dammit Cody! The key! He has one key!" He pointed as the cages were dropped much to both men's horror as the bomber laughed menacingly, the two women's faces were shocked to the core pleading with Cody for one mere second before they descended with a loud splash. Cody immediately broke into a rage as he tried to charge for the bomber, Crane managing barely to hold the man back as Casteon wagged his finger in a small taunt at the enraged man.

"Now, now…you can still save them. Here, you have the key. Have a wonderful time with your prize, or lose them both. HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" The bomber laughed as he tossed the key towards them from the platform, the golden metal item skidded onto the surface in front of the two as he walked into the control room, disappearing with the door sliding behind him to shut them all away. Cody didn't waste any more time, breaking free of the doctor's grip and dived for the key reaching the lake where he could still see bubbles rise to the surface but not for long and one of them is dead, Crane could not help as he saw the man dive right into the icy cold water without a second's thought but only that the detective could rescue one of them if possible. Deep down into the dark abyss swam Cody reaching the cages at the bottom of the water, surrounded by some seaweed and other sorts of creatures that lurked there the detective sprung bubbles as he grabbed the cage doors of each one not sure of who to choose, and his mind was swirling with thoughts and confusion as he stared at each girl from left to right.

_I can't help both of them, who do I pick? Courtney? She is helpful to me and despite her being an annoying person I want to bring her out of it, she's Duncan's girl. But what about Heather the queen bee you didn't like the first few seasons? She was also a very crass person, I wanted to help her all the more through the tough times…what do I do? Who do I choose!_ Cody could not think of any answer but the gasps for breath told him that time was running out of the clock, not long before both of them drown as the detective panicked before he tried to calm himself. Closing his eyes he could only think of one name: Gwen, who would she want to save more? He sighed; it won't help him…he can only follow his gut wasting no time in fetching the key out and reaching for the cage.

Crane sat on the floor surrounded by the dead, it was tranquil and peaceful despite the fact he had just killed twenty people with his gas lying still as stones. The dripping sound of the water falling into the lake was enough to kill the time he spent, but soon was replaced by the splashing sound as he turned to the wall eyeing the detective's bobbing head along with one more accompanying him. The doctor raised his eyebrows as he saw Cody dragging out Courtney unharmed but unconscious dragging her wet soaking clothed body onto the pavement, Crane could not believe Cody would actually save one of them playing along with the bomber's own game as the detective leaned over and did CPR on her, his palms helping to extract the water accumulated into her mouth watching one large spring after another following.

"So, did you…" Cody could shake his head, eyes downcast as he recounted the earlier minutes that passed hands still trying to revive his fellow contestant.

"No, Heather apparently drowned when I got to her cage…Courtney was the only one left alive. I could have saved them both but then I had to choose, and in the end I couldn't save all of them how ironic." He said sadly unable to comprehend what he witnessed down there in the abyss, Crane could never really find any words to comfort Cody in his own self-blame as he placed his two fingers onto her throat finding a small pulse to his relief. He stood up, hands taking the girl in his arms and both of them walked towards the door that led them out to the entrance of the aviary as there was really no more point to do so, going to where they would find Noah standing at the door ready to bolt when he had the chance. As the two turned to open the door, Crane spoke reassuringly to the detective as he slid his card onto the slot watching the security panel reading the identity number, Cody was still eyeing the floor while the doctor gave another heave to carry Courtney.

"At least you saved one of them." They heard the click of the door sliding open, the two stepped through the doorway. Suddenly, the sound of something falling down caught them by attention as the two ducked down with the doctor shielding the young woman in his arms while Cody drew his pistol at the two figures landing off the ground, their feet were not moving but instead fell silent as Cody reached into his pocket to grab a flashlight, the switch led the light to fall on a horrible sight as the detective retracted himself away from them eyes wide and mouth opened in terror.

"No, is that…" The flashlight scanned the two hanging bodies, the light fell on their faces revealing similar clothing but one of them was slightly more obese than the skinny toned girl as Cody could just sink to his knees, the torch rolling over onto the floor with his pistol thrown aside bringing his hands to his head. Crane could stare in some hidden horror at the very sight of the hanging look-alikes, he could only think of two names to fit their body weight complete with a large knife scar that ran from a corner of their mouths to another contrasting the wide open eyes and the gaping mouth leaving the sliced skin flapping as flies swarmed around their lifeless forms.

"Katie and Sadie." Cody suddenly took a look around him, his ears perking up as he scanned the whole surroundings of quiet nature which made Crane stared at him questionably before the detective gave the doctor a frightened expression speaking the one thing on his mind.

"Where's Noah?"

End


	11. Three Murdered, Loss then Hope

Three Down, A new Future Awaits

"Noah? Wasn't he supposed to be at the entrance waiting for us, right over at the doorway?" Crane spoke in a hint of annoyance at the thought of losing one of their companions to the bomber, though Cody seemed to not show that kind of sentiment nor considered that possibility standing uneasily on both feet trying to move around the fountain just to eye the place they last left Noah, now vanished into thin air. The doctor grunted as the weight of Courtney on his back dragged his light movement down to that of him carrying a stone, the man could only incline his head up for a few seconds before he bent back down to heave the woman securely. Cody couldn't believe this, he stamped on the floor muttering and murmuring about his own stupidity to leave Noah there…he didn't see it but if Katie and Sadie were murdered and strung up there, it occurred to him the bomber could have spirited him away somewhere else and with the current mental breakdown as well as the added fact Casteon knew how to torture his victims so efficiently and brutally the time seemed to be like sand running through the detective's fingertips, he could not save the BFFFs from danger leaving Heather to drown…all the stress started to take its toll on him in the form of a slight ache in his forehead forcing him down on his knees as Crane lowered Courtney down onto the ground observing the doorway for clues leading to anything that might lead to the way their friend would have disappeared to. Even the doctor had to admit, things were going quite steeply by the looks of things that he couldn't imagine with Casteon killing the two girls and also for drowning Heather indirectly this will start to cause problems for the families wondering where their children have gone or worse how they all perished in a madman's hands. The search for their partner went on for a while but Crane could find no clues of a scuffle nor the sight of scratch marks at the doorway that led him to believe Noah may have gone off with some account that they were dead, or he was taken by surprise really quickly…the doctor sighed in defeat as Cody bashed the doorway with his fist unable to take the personal attack of his friend's safety gritting his teeth.

"This is a bunch of crap, I couldn't even kill the bomber and three died because of my stupid assumptions! Damnit!" He yelled as he kicked at the door venting all frustration out onto the wooden barrier, cursing and almost fighting the urge to scream at the bomber for it. Crane knew the anger and stress imposed on the detective right now, Casteon should be applauded for the damage he has done so far to Cody's mindset right then and there: firstly, he made personal attacks in order to wear Cody down to a shadow of his own self which was the perfect way to twist a man's nature, and secondly he picked up instantly that although both men were on both sides of the law there was one difference standing out giving the doctor some chills just thinking about it.

Cody had morals; Casteon had none at all to live by. Cody was cold but still cared for his fellow contestants, while Casteon on the other hand had the most absolute apathy that showed through the entirety of his career…laughing at interrogations, spitting at officers, threatening them with bomb packages which he mostly fulfilled, and even using the protective law against them with using human hostage bombs blowing up innocent men and women even children in some cases. Crane could sum the man in many words, but one would stand out as clever in the man's own personality if you thought of it logically by using strategic kidnappings of key people close to Cody and killing them, what was he trying to prove to them? That he was much more smarter than Cody, or was it just way too personal for his own liking the detective never stopped to think about? The doctor right now went with the latter, because he could not imagine such a person with zero apathy and complete psychologically unstable attitude exist in their time…he had seen his share of interrogations and usually it took a few days of guilt for the criminal to crack under the pressure and pour out every last detail, but when he went to observe the man in a police interrogation the bomber just smiled through the session it brought a disturbing look to his eyes…

Two days earlier

"_Is he still under surveillance?"_

"_Yeah, that bastard ain't getting out of here for his trial…we made sure of that." The police chief spoke as he slammed his thin raking fingers on the table to the tiny interrogation room, Crane stood beside him with a nervous expression on his face. It was to come to no surprise, he was about to observe the mental conditions of the most dangerous serial killers or arsonist that ever lived in this century which brought a hidden excitement in it too for medical reasons. If someone like this ever comes around again they would know how to deal with them, but Crane suddenly turned his attention to the man sitting patiently dressed in a suit smiling broadly at the screen that separated them from him with an empty chair where the interrogator would sit and start asking questions. For Crane he had spent the last few days listening to the gruesome details of how he went over his murders, almost ready to go outside the room and spew to the extent he armed himself with a small paper bag behind his hands just scrunching it nervously while the police chief sternly glared through the glass, a click of the doorknob was heard as the two investigators a man and a woman strode in tossing a large brown folder containing some photographs and information about the man's crusade to get some guilt out of him no doubt. However the doctor could find himself surprised when he found no absolute feeling on the man's face as he stared blankly at the folder, his eyes flashing some emotions Crane somehow couldn't even pick up as it disappeared from his face as quickly as it showed itself the same frown spread across his lips as the woman interrogator spoke up first her voice threatening, she was not in a good mood today especially with such a frustrating character._

"_Mr. Casteon, what did you do on 15__th__ February 2009?" The question was answered by complete silence, the bomber merely giving the interrogator a puzzled look like he did not even understand what he was asked for. The man then walked over to Casteon leaning his head near his ear, speaking loudly for the criminal to hear the question eyes showing some tiredness and irritancy by Crane's own experience whenever he dealt with suicidal patients back in the institution. Crane seemed to think the bomber was much too relaxed for someone in his position facing interrogators for crimes against humanity, he was just folding his arms and didn't respond accordingly to a question of his deeds though the chief could keep silent fists clenched in the embrace of his muscled arms._

"_C'mon you bastard, what did you do on 15__th__ February?" The bomber gave a slight chuckle as he spoke in a rationalized tone, his eyes just gleaming with a sort of enlightened look responding with an abnormal sense of calm._

"_I thought you would know, after all…you're the ones carrying the files." The interrogators could keep silent, the woman now then went on to open the file fingers skimming and flipping through various cases before she came across the intended evidence against him, her index finger and thumb in a pincer movement drew the case review out and pushed it towards him a stern face on her young face. The bomber just picked the file up and began to read, his eyes perking up at every detail a frown now deepening as his eyes began to soften up just to the silent joy of the interrogators who found a soft spot in his tough personality for the last three days, taking the opportunity to attack them. _

"_So, you do remember the time you invaded a couple of banks in Chinatown due to the fact they were enjoying a holiday. Aren't you feeling some sort of guilt you want to let out?" The woman asked trying to make the question sound so innocent, her smile was both that of masked sincerity and taunt at the man's apparent weakness for his crimes while the bomber's hands shook and trembled holding the paper before he leaned back on his chair suddenly bursting into laughter, a smile erupted on his face stunning his interrogators and the chief who cursed from the separate box Crane on the other hand could not believe what he saw as a daring figure just boasting his crimes and admitting them to fits of joy and reveling in his victims' pain, a tear shedding from his eyes as he had a joyful grin._

"_Thanks, that was the one where I apparently did my best artwork! So that was what it was about, I completely forgot…I could give you a prize for helping me so how about a nice smile on your face for free! That'll be a riot!" He laughed again at his own twisted joke making the pair unnerved by his action clapping his own thin palms against one another sounding his approval. Crane was utterly shocked, he had never seen such a man so unstable and apathetic which was the same applied by the youth of the day who didn't care much about the deaths of people until they saw it in front of their face. The chief continued to share his disgust and irk as he swore and muttered the word 'Bastard' under his breath before the doctor took it as his cue to leave, he had seen all he wanted to and the asylum will no doubt want that report._

"Crane…Crane!" The man snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to meet Cody's own eyes of worry and concern as the two tried to think of a plan, but they were suddenly caught by the shuffle of feet down on the ground as the two eyed Courtney standing up straight a hand over her own forehead checking her temperature. She was very concerned, hair was messed up and ruffled around while her eyeliner became streams from the bottom of her eyelids down her cheeks from evident crying under the strain of torture the bomber had done to her, Cody now had someone else to worry about as he went up to Courtney a dark look replacing his worried expression. This was one of the contestants who verbally abused him during the three seasons since the whole of Total Drama and the detective clenched his fists feeling an old wound reopen inside his mind, like a nerve of his swelled and snapped at the mere sight of his verbal tormenter and the girlfriend of Duncan who was going to leave Gwen for her, a word going through his mind at the moment their eyes met Courtney had a gasp of the disheveled man in front of her clamping a hand on her mouth at the bruise on his cheek from the punch sending him skidding across the floor. Cody looked different to the ex-CIT who could look up and down at his figure unable to believe it was the same scrawny weak nerd with the bucktooth and the cheesy hairdo, now replaced with a fair skinned face alongside a more formal wear that struck a chord with her as she kept shut unable to speak to the detective in the eye her own dark orbs fell towards the floor, she was at the reunion glaring at Gwen and Duncan seething with hatred the woman could recall before Chris showed up reading them all the email that Cody had sent in a refusal to the party stunning her but the hatred at just seeing Gwen with Duncan made her hope that the nerd would pick himself up and go to the damn reunion so she could use him as a ledge to get the newly joined couple to break away. However, her initial plans for the man were thrown right off when the video of Cody going nuts on Owen gave way to pity for him and she could not believe that the man snapped out of his goofy smiley attitude but like salt in her wounds with her double-crossing boyfriend, she had tried to use Cody so it made the CIT feel even worse…

"Cody, I…"

"Don't even try to apologize, you bitch. Just shut up and let me think." He snapped immediately without a second glance at the young woman, hurt by his brash outburst before Cody turned back to figuring how to catch Casteon at the next game. If Courtney and Heather were the next victims, it meant something to the detective as he tried to figure it all out with the murder of Katie and Sadie when Heather drowned leading to obvious deaths but the numbers seemed to pile up each time, first it was Noah then Heather and Courtney then the dead BFFFs were found along with a missing bookworm that if Cody counted his fingers went in a one, two, three perspective.

So. The numbers are slowly increasing the body count, the bomber was slowly but surely raising the stakes of his game by throwing more lives in…the detective clenched his fists at the prospect of a mass murder hanging in the air. Crane on the other hand knew the man's attitude towards the other contestants, so he could understand the reasons behind it but seeing Courtney's face of hurt and quietness the doctor had to be the person to reassure her for now, the man laid a hand on her shoulder as she looked at him concerned for Cody's mumbles inaudible under the palm that covered his mouth.

"Do not try to worry, he is still holding quite a few grudges against some of you…it'll pass when he sorts out his feelings." Courtney couldn't say much about the situation, considering the reasons known and left unknown she can't protest nor talk to Cody at all. He had changed, she noticed his eyes were as black as an abyss uncaring and hate still poured and seeped constantly out of them filling her with dread at the sight making her want to close her eyes but she found herself unable, drawn to it as though her guilt forced her into seeing what she had created with the seasons of constant taunting and insults to hurt the man's feelings, all consolidating together to laugh at her now as she saw the broken figure used to be the 'light' of the show with his humour and other attributes now snapping outright at her. She didn't tell him about Duncan but then again, something inside her stomach told her that he had known the situation easily as he looked at her.

"Hello, Detective. Ready for your next challenge? I really wanted to tell you, while you were brooding over the whole number thing…yes, I'm raising the stakes to new heights! Don't you just love the excitement in the air, I would love you to see what I have in store for you starting with a little presentation of your challenge in the Morgue. Enjoy what I have in store for you!" The cheeky voice of the bomber echoed through the hallways, the three now standing there chilled by the man's message of certain death looming at the morgue where dead bodies lay in bags…Crane's expression however seemed to be the most shocked of them all, his eyes wide in terror as a strike of realization swept his thoughts like a tidal wave. Cody noticed this change, but was suddenly cut off by the beep on his communications device in his ear the detective hurriedly put a finger to the receiver and tapped it down to allow himself a listening aid to what was being said most likely Valen on the orphanage.

"Valen, you have the information on the orphanage? Listen, I need new information about something…"

"Cody, it's me." The heavenly woman's voice poured into his ears like a sweet melody, the detective instantly looked concerned at the floor aware of what he was about to hear next. The two others stared at him, now realizing he had a communicating line outside of the asylum and new hopes were raised as Cody spoke softly his tone changed to an almost reprimanding one.

"Gwen? You weren't supposed to know Valen was helping me, how did you get this line? Did you…" His suspicions were knocked aside when Valen's voice spoke through the communicator giving the detective a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Master Cody. She just wants to speak with you, and by the way…I have no idea what the name of the orphanage was, the records of his adoption is scattered and the area happened to be involved with a fire wiping out most of the information. I do however have a small detail about the adopters, I'm sending one of my old friends to go there right now to ask them about it." Cody smiled slightly, he could always trust his fellow butler with the most heaviest of tasks but now he had to concentrate on the goth's own words as he heard the shuffling of the frequency going back to Gwen.

"Listen, Gwen. I'm sorry but I had to…" Cody started but was silenced when the goth interrupted his words with her own.

"I heard. All about the news and how you were going to face off with the criminal, but I just wanted to say that you should be careful and…maybe, if you gave me another chance." The words struck a chord with the detective who stood there stunned by the subtle invite, he was shocked to say anything really. He had dreamed of the day she would say the very words he wanted to hear, even when he was sulking he heard those words circle his mind everyday from the start of his distancing from Total Drama to now he had tried to keep himself clear of thoughts regarding her…but he soon spoke his reply with the warmest tone Cody could muster since the time he spat at Owen and a miserable life a smile lighting up his face.

"Yes, I would love that." Gwen on the other line felt her cheeks fluster at the calm controlled tone, his answer was very much like the one he had years ago. The situation didn't call for it but then she knew Cody needed all the support he needs and she would be there to help him get through it. The silence was cut off by her soft voice speaking again with a bit of a stutter, obvious by her embarrassment at the silent confession that Cody picked up to his joy.

"Thanks, I-I like you Cody."

"Yeah, I do so too." Cody spoke in reply as he switched off the communicator; his face was warm as well with the flushing he had during the talk. It refreshed him to tell the truth, the girl of his dreams had asked him for a date! What more could he ask for, in fact her words didn't just spur him on but it gave him another reason to keep on living when earlier he had lived a life where he put himself in danger hoping to die by someone else's hand but now…it was so different like his world was turned right around. He turned to Courtney instead of showing her a hated snarl or look, he had a smile on his face as he hung his head in a silent apology the CIT had a confused look on her face.

"Courtney, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just too eaten up in my self-hatred all those years, and taking it all out on you was just not right in my mind." The girl seemed to shake off his earlier outburst with a comforting smile of hers, trying to focus now on the current situation than the obvious threat.

"It's alright, Cody. In fact, I should apologize to you for trying to use you in breaking Duncan and Gwen up at the reunion…it has been sticking in my mind with guilt, and this is the only time to say I'm sorry." Cody could just look at her with a raised eyebrow, but he shrugged it off with a light warning about the delinquent as the doctor waved to them to hurry down the hallway.

"Duncan might cheat on you again, you know that right? What would you do then?" Courtney did not have time to answer as Crane yelled at them to hurry it up to the morgue, the two didn't wait to comply as they both saved the conversation for later when they got out to a new fresh start.


	12. False Hope, Cody's Nightmare Part1

Let's Play a Game, Dejavo

The doctor clicked open the door, no light left save for the dulled silver moonlight to creep inside slowly but surely unaware of the dangers inside as the trio thought. Cody had no time to think really about the whole situation right now, right now he wanted to get to the rest of the contestants hoping he could save more of his old friends…the words from Gwen had sparked something in him he couldn't put a finger on but now he knew he wouldn't be a monster, the bomber will soon realize that when he shows up. For now the three kept on moving eyes peeled on the empty deserted hallway that led to the morgue, Crane had his eyes shifting from left to right more than the two were who did on occasion making Cody really feel nervous at his suspicious actions, his eyes went over to Courtney who had a hand protectively grabbing her other elbow looking around but still kept her eyes to the ground. Cody could only offer a small smile before he looked onward, Casteon may have in mind to destroy him but then what good use would it be to him when his trump card is beat…or is there something more?

"You're nearly there, can't say I'm really impressed. Detective, you really are something else to suddenly have the strength to carry on after that beating…are you hurt anywhere?" The taunting voice over the speaker continued the usual business of trying to provoke him, Cody glared hard at a nearby security camera past the offices indicating how much he could take of the bomber's insults now. The bomber merely chuckled at the camera where he saw the face of Cody eyeing him down, it really was a shame for him that he had lost his trump and that the detective now believed with his girlfriend encouraging him on with constant strengthening he knew his position was being compromised…but that did not mean that he couldn't break that connection now could he? He was shut up in a small dark room serving as his second hideout, the whole eerie theme of dead guards as usual piled up the floor but there was no stench so Casteon guessed that right now he would have to kick the game up a notch.

"The bombs are already set around the city, so sad that now I have to resort to this…oh who am I kidding? He busted my trump to turn him into the blacker devil, and so many people think right now he can move on from that…so sad though if I cannot break him anymore I guess Gwenny's got to go insane, starting with the obvious." He spoke silently to himself as his finger twitched over a button on his laptop, clicking it to switch the current screens of different homes, each one depicting scenes of peace and quiet really but then…all that will change he guessed when he started to break the contestants into maddened souls. But first, Casteon now turned to look for a nearby television screen to hook the link to that will cross paths with them his eyes finding the very spot he needed as he quickly moved to his new change of tactics.

"Hello, Detective. I see you've recovered from your little illness of the head, bah…you are so damn annoying listening to your girlfriend talk to you like that it makes me sick." The bomber spoke over the intercom, Cody stopped still as he and the other two watched the security cameras that angled onto them eyeing the hidden watcher behind the screen. Suddenly a loud clank could be heard, the sound of metal eerily screaming down as the doctor turned to see the gates on both sides of the hallway come down to a slam on the metal floor but Crane knew they were as good as trapped anyway even if they attempted to slide out of the way, the asylum was built this way to effectively trap any escapee from fleeing the area before it was too late to catch them so besides the pacification system it was kind of a fail safe. Cody stood his ground, right now most of his grudges were lifted though not all and he was now certain he wouldn't fall right then and there for his enemy to gloat upon, his eyes glaring right at the lens to the very bomber watching the screen with fascination.

"I know your story, an orphan who lost everyone he cared about and is alone…you saw me on the seasons and watched as I lost battle after battle to win a girl's heart. That's why you chose me, you wanted me to turn into another miserable wretch like you! I'm done playing sympathy, I'm done trying to feel sorry for myself when that happened!" Casteon laughed at the statement, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from the very person he considered his intellectual superior was a freaking dolt! He continued his amused laughter roaring into the speaker, to the detective's surprise as Courtney suddenly pointed to an office where a bright light weirdly glowed brightly from the office they were standing outside from, her eyes were terrified slightly as her finger shivered into her hand again Crane suspiciously looking right at the office door which opened when he placed his hand on the cold metal.

"Strange, this isn't supposed to happen at all…" Cody couldn't catch the mummer as he looked around the walls surrounding them hearing a distinct scratching noise that seemed to go on and on before the chatter of a rat kept the detective on his toes as he spoke back to Crane full of confusion while Courtney ducked behind the two timidly whimpering slightly much to the laughter of the bomber.

"What do you mean this isn't supposed to happen? I thought the bomber could control everything in the asylum…" Crane interrupted him as he slowly pointed to the wall behind, a fearful look in his eyes as Cody puzzled turned his head back looking at the barrier but what met him instead was just dark empty air that blew its breath into his face, the detective now unsure of what to make of reality as he looked for Courtney to find her missing from their sight vanished into thin air as the hallway seemed to break away from the edges of the reality. Crane now took the time to speak the words he dreaded to say to the detective who was staring at him demanding an answer, his head hung down in a feeling of fear and dread.

"Cody…didn't you realize?" Cody was now very confused by the doctor's own words of realization not catching onto the man's point before Crane simplified it in one simple sentence.

"The morgue did not have offices. The hallway was quite different, didn't you think? When we were there first there were stone statues of angels guiding them, so now…" Cody suddenly felt his eyes tighten shut as he opened them a second later the image of Crane disappearing into bright thin air, his breathing was heavy and full of a sudden look of guilt as he looked around. He was back in the main hall where he and Crane with Courtney was with the angels and the whole gloomy features of the gothic staircase still visible in his view but a nagging feeling felt so different it pricked his skin…Cody suddenly felt a sudden tear develop under his eye, the whole drop looking like a large shiny opal diamond as he mentioned Courtney's name inside of his head again only to have the same result the detective now wiping the pouring tears that appeared in his eyes rubbing it clearly with all his might until he could hear again the voice of Crane muttering silently but when Cody opened his eyes when the tears dried itself off, the main hall was in his eyeball glance but this time he saw something different evident in his plain sight but he couldn't figure out what as he heard distant voices coming from the direction on his right as the young man turned towards the same direction where he had come out from, a puzzled look enveloped in his mind as he heard the noises of conversation he had made earlier with Gwen…Gwen! He could remember now, he heard the distinct confession and the date she asked for when he got out of there…

Hiss. A small hissing noise suddenly caught him by surprise as he watched the three figures pass by him of Crane, Courtney and Cody still walking down that flight of stairs towards the morgue. But to the detective's utter shock, instead of expecting Gwen's message the three look-alikes fell right down to the ground their eyes were blank slated and fingers twitched uncontrollably as Cody felt his body jerk, sending him forwards to look upon the scene with shock and horror at the images that were his. Now one thing rang in his mind as his eyes were forced to look upon the knocked out bodies and what next to them appears to be a pipe bent into shape the beaten sides told him that someone had purposefully planted it there for them, but before he could contemplate the room suddenly spun sending the detective to his feet as his head was jerked as if by force throwing him forward and guided him by wheeling him around to the main hall as he glanced wide-eyed at something he never noticed only for a millisecond before Crane's unfinished sentence was heard over the dark glassy gloomy hall. The gaps where the statues with their poses and bright lanterns were no longer there, it was just like…_just like they never existed._

"Why weren't there the statues when you received that call from Gwen? And if that is true…why are you lying there when you should be answering that call?"

* * *

"Master Cody! Master Cody! Can you read me, hello?" Valen's panicked voice spoke across the line, his eyes worriedly picking up on the signal the communicator indicated as Gwen leapt from her seat. She had been helping the older butler for the time being since she was awake, searching the internet for some information and collecting calls from Valen's own group of old friends who she had to explain herself for much to the fact she hid about Cody though some seemed to know him, telling of the old man who appreciated the family's own generosity with such a talented and smart young man to look after…but something inside of her told her that she had not yet made her choice about Cody. Surely she would have come to a conclusion right about now but the situation of him being in danger became the goth's top priority now and she would help him to the end, a returning the favour if you would for all the times he had been there for her. Concerned and worried, the young woman jumped for the main desk of the office her eyes looked at Valen wondering what had happened to Cody right now, he could be in some sort of danger they didn't know about.

"What happened? Is Cody still alright?"

"He is, Miss Gwen. But there was something strange…" Gwen now had a cold shiver running down her spine at the very mention of strange as she gulped down the dark thoughts of Cody's bleeding body lying somewhere in that very asylum from a mad villain that took the city by its chokehold.

"What do you mean strange?" At this Valen pointed to a small yellow arrow that lit up the whole screen with the image in a layout of what Gwen seemed to assume is the blueprint on the structure of the asylum, and the glowing yellow arrow staying still right at the main hall should be Cody himself. The butler had designed the Bluetooth differently with a few new modifications he did to it when he managed to buy one of it with the connection wire to the computer, he had wired it to send a GPS signal independent of the current communications the bomber had managed to cut off from local connections but this time it came right from the entrance to the morgue staying there for more than a minute.

"Something is happening right down there, he's not been responding for the last fifteen minutes."

* * *

Casteon smiled brightly at the screen, the change in tactics worked when he used the Nightmare gas to knock them out at the morgue entrance. He had to admit the doctor had done a great job in producing the gas, and that was a feat he had to thank him for…once they break under the strain of such a powerful gas in action he saw at the aviary and now he had a whole storage containment room to use for his leisure. A brilliant plan at best, using a voice altering device to speak to Cody hacking into the connection from the signal and convinced the young man it was his beloved butler and Gwen speaking to him, while they were distracted Casteon had slipped in the gas through the pipe he bent earlier when he escaped from the greenhouse towards them slipping some Nightmare in watching the three pass out…genius, he would have to have an award for this.

The bomber relaxed himself in his chair, right now he didn't have to do anything with them facing their fears after he gave them such a convincing act it seemed like a dream…but that was only the mellowing of their mental defenses for a direct mind attack. The weakness of the detective made him sicker, the fact he was so dependent on his friends was bad enough but now they were out of the house and picture it was just the detective and he alone in a fight of minds. Sighing in satisfaction, the bomber grinned at the words Cody spoke aloud about the orphan who was him losing his parents to a criminal who murdered the child's parents…ah, that brings back memories and a great big smile to his face as he recalled the profile taken on the child who was named Amos Casteon without any information about him, the detective now thinks he's trying to attack his sanity and turn him into someone of the criminal's caliber.

How stupid are the ones who assume such fantasies, in truth he didn't do this for money or for some sort of pathetic revenge…nor was it turning the detective into a monster. How stupid are they to think that he was just an orphan who actually lost his parents to a criminal, but then the government does trust everything they have in their archives. There was one simple game and one purpose only for such an obvious motive; they were just too stupid to realize it…

"Well now, let's see what you really fear. I should enjoy such a show." He said as he watched the twitching moving bodies of the three opponents as they started to stand up, but if anyone looked at the camera angle closely at their faces you could see that their eyes were blank slated and an empty look that would chill anyone to the bone.

* * *

Cody couldn't really find himself moving, his arms and legs were held down to the concrete floor like glue his wrists flapped up and down as his thighs slammed itself onto the concrete. He fought the invisible restraints but eventually he felt himself lose control of his limbs, wrists and thighs smashed into the hard floor bringing him to cringe and hiss at the pain before he took a good look around hearing the familiar sound of water running peacefully to the sound of crickets chirping as his eyes fell on the glass roof, a pang of recognition filled his thoughts as the detective swept the environment eyeing the area around him. It was indeed the place; it was the aviary that he was there earlier when they were trying to save both Heather and Courtney along with the mad patients and Crane…Crane! He shot his head side to side but he found nothing, his eyes in a bit of a panic as he scoured the floor from the limited field of vision he was given but nothing was to be seen of the doctor, just great…Cody thought bitterly as thoughts about the doctor ditching him seriously in question again.

"Awake already, Cody?" The familiar voice resounded around the glass reverberating itself in the building having a slight shake, Cody felt his skin prick with his hairs standing up on end aware of the presence of the bomber somewhere. He lifted himself up, suddenly realizing he was free of his bonds now it was time for him to look around for Casteon…if this was the aviary, Cody thought as he blinked several times and rubbed his eyelids to prevent any sort of hallucinations wiping his blue orbs with his sleeve at the unfamiliar landscape mixed of the plants and the fountain he saw when he was there but this time things had changed with the detective staring right up into the sky which was dark orange the clouds were hazy providing no line of sight for him. _Crap, where is this place? Casteon did this, but where are Crane and Courtney…Courtney that bitch she probably was working with the bomber…_he slapped himself, Courtney wasn't part of the scheme as a perpetrator but she was just an innocent hostage that he had grudges against, the whore was dragging Duncan away from Gwen and this made him angrier as he clenched his fists forcing the fingernails to dig into his skin.

"C'mon Cody, you're the detective…why don't you tell me where I am? Or are you scared?" The last word sent a shiver down the detective's spine as he spun around the room to see where the criminal was hiding in the garden, his ears however picked up multiple footsteps coming right from behind and within the cover of the bushes aware of a possible ambush by the patients again to finish him no doubt alone, while the doctor and that bitch ran off leaving him alone…

"Damnit! What am I saying?" Cody exclaimed drawing his pistol at the shadows, a feeling of dread now coursed through his veins while confusion filled his arteries rendering him vulnerable with the amount of footsteps pattering crunching on leaves and twigs, snapping branches and rustling of the natural bush. Then, when he looked back at the large lake he saw a dark tall figure in a security uniform walk towards him smiling broadly with a menacing look in his eyes black dark hair neat and properly combed while green venomous accusing orbs attacked the detective to the core as Cody stared at the man in shock hands shivering on the pistol.

"T-Trent?"

"Poor, poor Cody…lying there all alone and weak. Let me help you clear your mind, just stay still and DIE!" Trent yelled, his hand drawing a pistol of his own firing two bullets at the detective who just dived out of the way feeling one scrape his knee before he hit the concrete his shoe sliding against the hard floor the detective could have sworn the sole was burnt clean off. He faced the grinning guitarist, armed now with dual semi-automatics aimed at his chest Trent now speaking again this time in a monotone voice with a dark tone to the words.

"Cody, Cody…you want to play a game? I have the perfect one for you: Heads and Tails. How about it? Ready for a toss…or a BULLET!" The guitarist screamed as he fired wildly at Cody who placed his palm on the concrete to avoid the stray bullets following the blind will of their wielder, chips of concrete flew across the air as Cody avoided the onslaught his back hitting something hard alerting him to jump out of the way quickly as a hiss in the air reveal to him as he spun around a large cavalry sabre in the newcomer's hand while Cody tried to squint to see the last person the detective wanted to see, long dark hair with a green tint at the center wearing a jet black hoodie appeared out of the darkness as he recognized the piercing.

"No, it can't be…" the stranger sneered as he raised his blade over his head speaking darkly as Cody looked back to see Trent reloading his pistols still holding that same sadistic smile before he looked back at the smiling man.

"Oh yeah it is, Duncan in the house to squash myself a dorkus who took my baby away from me. You hit me the last time we met...now its time I am the one who smashes YOU."

End


	13. Failure CN Part 2, Reunion

Cody's Nightmare Part 2, Failure

"Remember back in the third season, you just sucker-punched me while I was blind-sided…can't forgive a nerd for aiming such a cheap shot at me now can I? I got a reputation for being the baddest offender in juvy hall to keep, and no offense but…I gotta kill you now." Duncan roared as he swung the deadly blade again, Cody barely dodged the swing that could have killed him before he heard shots behind him as he dived again followed by a trail of wild shots in the air hearing Trent's own dark tone echoing through the bush.

"C'mon out, Code-loser. I got a surprise for you…_I know you're gonna like it_." The detective swore under his breath at the guitarist's own dark words, muttering about Trent and Duncan getting to his nerve as he crouched down by the bush his breathing heavy and quick like gasps as he peeked out of his cover watching the two ex-lovers of Gwen clustered together ready for an attack as they circled the room. Cody found it very strange and totally confusing that right now he was distorted, not knowing where he was besides the fact it looked like the aviary and the current problem of two ex-lovers of his crush going after his ass for Gwen who he, as far as he knew, never stole from them excluding the sudden invite to his house. Cody couldn't understand what they were thinking or if they were even right in the damn head, but as far as he could figure out for himself from their past connections Cody did not find any reason why the two would gang up on him…except Duncan, but Trent; Trent was someone else than this person who looks like him and the detective knew that the guitarist was someone who was never one to hold grudges besides being sometimes a little too possessive for his own good, which was the main reason for him to lose his relationship with Gwen in the first place back in second season! It wasn't his damn fault but the stupidity of the musician to hurt her with pointless accusations which really at the time he could recall seeing her cry silently to herself in her room, Cody felt hurt as he watched her that he knocked on her door to comfort her…

"Hey Gwen, you wanna talk?" Gwen was so busy crying over the break-up earlier that she had not noticed her door was left somewhat open slightly but the sound of Cody's innocent voice alerted her as she spun around to see the young nerd with a frown etched on his face like stitches, the young goth felt so hurt the girl wanted everyone to leave her alone for the day especially Cody…God, she could swear that the young man seemed to never give up at all on trying to ask her out. She remembered the times he had annoyed her to points of extremes in Total Drama Island with his stalker-like attitude and the times he tried to get her attention, but soon she had come to see he was a nice guy inside who just didn't really understand women like he thought he did…damn those books about romance he probably read, it really must have given him some sort of false guide to getting girls. However, though she didn't want anyone here to speak to her about it, Cody was the person of a relentless personality to find out what was bothering her…she could trust him to tell him about Trent and her strained relationship.

"_C'mon in then." She spoke almost in a choked whisper, Cody picked up the hint at the sadness as he had a deeper concern for her as he entered her room. Her room was neat not surprisingly to the standards of Cody who looked around like it was a dream of his…actually, yes it was a dream of his but then the bitterness of the goth was the one thing that stood out above the emotions, the wardrobe sat at the opposite of the clean soft made bed a large window just above the headboard but was now shut by the curtains the nerd looked down at the box of tissues with sheets scattered across the floor and the covers of her bed just showed how hard she had spent crying, the goth nervously sat down but when she saw Cody look at her with his blue warm eyes it seemed to make her feel so secure in his presence as she took a breath ready to spill the words out like vomit._

"_I…I broke up with Trent, Cody." At that the geek seemed to trail off suddenly like he was hit by a solid punch, he couldn't really believe that Trent would do something that cruel to her…but then what she did to sabotage the team was the factor that caused it the geek could recall that Trent became so possessive of Gwen to that point he snapped at her. Cody really gritted his teeth to himself as he stared down at the floor, he was almost ready to start a conversation with Trent the old fashioned way but was stopped by Gwen who could see the look in his eye to confront him, she understood his anguish at the musician's betrayal with the recent downturn in their relationship with the poor man becoming paranoid and obsessed that his girlfriend was hitting off on him with Duncan who she admitted was a little cute but now, she wasn't sure of anything anymore…_

"_Gwen, listen…I'm not going to hit on you or anything but if you need to talk about it I'm here. I'm your friend right? You can trust me as the stalker who keeps things to himself." At that the goth seemed to chuckle to herself, he was right about that point she couldn't argue with as he was someone who she saw as a brother and during the time period they knew coupled with the fact that he was a close fanatic supporter of Gwen but also Cody was an expert at advice. As they both sat down, Cody knew she was still bitter inside of the whole affair and instead of pushing his luck for her to talk about it he just tried to think of another way to get her to forget the whole issue, leaning forward to look her in the eye._

"_Do you want to hang out? Just the two of us, let's forget about Trent and Duncan for now and focus on the future you have ahead…alright?" Gwen had never a chance to open her mouth, but the assuring invitation meant more to her than before when she would utterly refuse him outright…he really did understand how she felt, the goth nodded as she followed him out of the door to her room leaving behind her grief for some fun._

"Found you." Cody swore as he heard the crackle of feet behind him, the detective ducked out of the way rolling forward as he saw a blade hack off a whole branch of ferns followed by the smiling delinquent tapping the sword on his shoulder blade sneering. The detective raised his pistol but was caught by a hailstorm of bullets from outside the bush as Duncan escaped the range, Cody dived again out of the bush to fire back at the figure called Trent who was firing his arms accurately this time aiming for specific points to knock the detective to the ground. As Cody forced Trent back into a nearby corner, the delinquent took the opportunity to attack jumping from behind raising the blade in a strike as he tried to slam the blade into his head but the detective was much quicker, catching the blade with his pistol locking them into a clash of arms sparks could be seen flying on the floor like burning cinders. Cody's strength from training started to take its toll on Duncan who tried to force the sword down on his brain, but instead he felt the floor give way under his feet the delinquent looked down to see that while he had been so concentrated on seeing Cody get cut into half Duncan had exposed his legs to the detective, the young man's eyes widened in horror as the hook slipped him face first into the concrete Cody getting to kicking the delinquent in the face swearing loudly at the figure now cowering under the attacks.

"Fuck you! You betrayed Gwen, you broke her heart…I outta kill you!" He continued his ruthless onslaught of blows, kicking and raving mad at the young man already half-dead from the beatings given to him. But before Cody could land another blow he felt his arms and legs clamp together in a sudden jerk of force, landing him straight crashing onto the pavement unable to move as his body flipped on its belly mercilessly hanging him in mid-air before smashing him onto the hard surface Cody yelled in pain as his chin smacked hard on the ground, sending him into hisses and gasps of breath air was lost as his mouth rang like a bell. Unable to fight the invisible force, his head was jerked upwards to see Trent smiling deviously at him the darkness of the strange orange sky was replaced with something else, the clouds started to darken in half through the light of the glass rooftops Cody could barely eye the musician's face being covered half-way at the chin as his green eyes gleamed brightly with hatred. As on cue, he reached out into the dark grabbing something or someone as he heard a yelp like a girl but the tone of her voice was familiar, a feeling of dread ran down his face…

"No! Gwen! Shit!" He struggled flinging his arms and legs to break free of the hold that kept him on the floor, his face stuck on the struggling young woman kicking against the musician's own mistreatment as Trent growled raising his pistol sending a crack against Gwen's head sending her to the floor head first, before the musician took her by the hair yanking her upright to see Cody who was desperately struggling against the barrier that held him down.

"Let's play a little game, shall we Detective? You get to guess Heads or Tails, it's a simple matter really…only that it is a three shot chance at her life, succeed and she's yours. Otherwise…well, you get the picture." Trent smirked at that last statement in hidden glee, aiming a pistol at the woman's head her dark orbs stared at Cody's in hope for her to live. The detective seeing that tried to fight the situation he was in, but if that was his only chance to save Gwen then he would take that shot to save her from certain death…hanging his head in defeat, he acknowledged the challenge.

"Let's play."

"Good, I expected fire in you…so now it's my guess. I guess it will be Heads, does that sound fair?" Cody nodded calmly, his hopes were pinned on that one toss even though he had two chances as the musician tossed the coin in the air shining in the air with the orange dark sky that filled the air, as though a coincidence thunder struck as the coin fell onto the surface of the man's palm slapping his hand carrying the pistol on it Trent eyed the content first sneering at the detective with a dark grin as he walked towards Cody showing the silver currency piece with the head of the mayor in it, Cody swore under his breath…

"Heads. I win, but before we continue the round…" He spoke slowly, his eyes flashing to Gwen's own confused face before he twirled around aiming his pistol at her as he fired an accurate shot at her lower torso hitting her in the left side sending her onto the floor screaming and yelling in pain, Cody could eye in shock and then rage at Trent's backtracking looking scared at Gwen's condition as he yelled back at the smiling guitarist.

"You GODDAMN BASTARD!" Trent just held up his hands in some sort of innocence at the sudden attack, his smile however hung on his face, which told Cody enough that he was not the person he knew back in all three seasons. Gwen had tears streaming down her bleeding head, trails of blood streaked down her cheeks as she seethed pain through her teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I did say that she wouldn't die in those two tosses, but that didn't mean I couldn't you know, push her limits of survival a little." He said sadistically, Cody could just grit his teeth as he struggled again hearing the musician just sing a short tune before he stepped back beside Gwen now suffering intolerably on the floor, her shivering body told him that every moment wasted led her to death.

"Now, Heads or Tails…Detective?"

* * *

"Damn, I can't get a signal on Cody…he seems to be just wandering off in a random direction!" Valen exclaimed as he thumped the desk with his fist, an enraged and irritated look evident in his voice as he watched helplessly unable to stop Cody in going rogue on the mission now. Gwen also had a deep concerned look, her eyes were brimming with concern as she tried to hold back any sign of worry or care for him, right now she couldn't do anything and she knew it deep in her heart even when it was screaming for her to find him at the asylum…Cody, he was the one person she couldn't afford to lose now as she looked at the screen. Valen suddenly pushed the leather chair out from underneath his body weight, the squeak of the cushion as it puffed back to its size like a balloon the butler reaching for the phone as he heard the beeping of the communication device muttering words of worry leaving the goth to eye the screen. Suddenly, her eyes fell on something that seemed to appear out of the corner of the main hall with several other dots approaching the area where Cody was bringing a nudge of concern at the meaning of the indicators before Valen came back Gwen pointing towards the screen, the butler immediately sprung back into his seat watching them as he typed in some commands bringing up a list of profiles reading them at an incredible speed of Gwen had to admit she wouldn't have read a book that fast, five minutes before he leaned back sighing in relief.

"Do not worry, Gwen. These men are part of the local SWAT team, so you don't have to worry much…and they're led by a woman, someone you know no less." Valen assured Gwen's worried expression as she took a look at the profiles falling on the one of the team leader, her eyes widened in shock and surprise at the familiar face despite some changes.

"No way…"

"C'mon Detective, is that the best you have? Two little rounds of Heads and Tails too worked up for you already, Gwen's bleeding so badly because of you…" Trent spoke in a sarcastic tone, his smile already stretching to its limits as Cody swore and bit his lip in frustration and looked away from the shivering body of Gwen lying in a pool of her own blood, ashamed of his causing of her to die this way…but if there was another way to get out of this he needed to take that opportunity as he saw the final coin toss between him and the overconfident musician.

"I choose…Heads." Trent's eyes widened a little in suspicion as Cody watched the facial expression smiling at the coin trick, he had seen it being done quite a few times on the television or the movies for all it was worth and if he was correct about this…

"That coin…is just two heads, isn't it?" Trent kept silent, biting his lip quietly tuning out the words he could say to the detective who just continued with the game very confident with his own words. The musician could not admit it, but the detective had hit the jackpot head on with the two heads on the coin…he had however wasted two chances to figure it all out, but Trent still took a breath of air as he had the better advantage of it.

"Okay, you found me out…but which heads do you bet on will pop up this time? I have in here an angel and a devil's head on each side of the coin I have been using, and now here's the deal: if the coin shows the angel you win and take her, but you know what happens if the coin shows the devil well…let's just say you gave her the last step to martyrdom." Trent sneered with an evil grin as he stood at the ready, his palm resting over the coin which will determine the fate of the bleeding goth between them as Cody just gave a glance of hope to save her, the girl managing to look at him with a look of worry for death but Cody reassured her with a slight false smile.

"Don't worry, Gwen…I'll get you out of here." He said as the coin flipped into the air, landing on the palm of the guitarist turned killer's hand the man eyed him with some venomous intent as he opened the surface of his palm just sneering at the content as he held out the coin towards them, Cody's breath had just vanished into the air for a moment as he waited for failure expecting something bad to happen. However, he was rebuffed and relieved as Trent's coin had the face of an angel on it bringing a dark glare to the musician's face staring at the coin like it betrayed his judgment before he snorted at the detective who had a smile on his face, his muscles suddenly felt the weight off his limbs as he moved quickly while Trent was distracted for that moment kicking the ankles of his former friend sending him to the ground as he fell on the ground Cody then following with an elbow crushing into his lungs bringing out the air from Trent's mouth. Cody brought the gun finally in a dead end to the man's face, who had a face of terror replacing his own smug face he had earlier which gave a sort of evil glee in the detective as Trent begged Cody to put the gun away waving his trapped arms on the concrete eyes pleading.

"C'mon Codester…we're friends, right? You'll let me go, just put the gun away man."

"You think that's going to work on me, Trent? You betrayed Gwen's trust, you thought she was unfaithful to you and then you suddenly hurt your relationship with her and that gave her sadness instead of something else better…love." Cody argued back, the musician seemed to fall silent as he eyed the floor head turned to his right as he stretched his hand out a grin written on his face before Cody fired a shot straight to the man's heart. Shocked by the fire, the detective stepped back from Trent as he watched the young man's body start to wither into the wind with trails of grey ash clouds flying into the orange sky as the dark clouds receded from their hold Trent choking and coughing as he glared at Cody who had his fingers encased on the trigger.

"You think you're the only one who was hurt? Heh, you really are stupid for a detective…you're a failure like the rest of us, a person who cares for someone who doesn't love you back is nothing but a failure…you'll lose her, Cody. Everything like me when I lost her in Drama Action, just like me who gave my love, my all for her and she cheated me like Death…that's all you'll end up, Code-loser. Just like me." Trent spoke before his eyes rolled backwards, his head slumped back on the concrete floor as he disappeared into ashes leaving Cody to think on the words he said before he dismissed it…Gwen was safe, but how did she get into the asylum was the question he wanted to ask as he knelt beside Gwen trying to comfort her. She was bleeding from the shoulder and stomach, the wounds and loss of blood made her pale skin already much paler from it as Cody wrapped his handkerchief around the wound in her shoulder and laid his coat on the stomach to halt the bleeding as he looked at her heavenly face.

"Cody…thank you." She said as she drew upwards for a hug, Cody receiving it with gladness in his heart. As long as she was there for him he would feel happy…_wait, how did she manage to move despite her wounds?_ The thoughts had not crossed his mind before he heard the drawing of a knife and the blade plunging into flesh, Cody suddenly crying out in pain as he withdrew from Gwen's embrace looking at the blade that lodged into his heart, the detective just looked at the goth's smirking face a flicker of evil in her eyes.

"Gwen…what? Why?"

"You're just a failure Cody, I should have left you to die in World Tour. Sorry, love…you were just not my type to begin with. You failed this time, now I bury the hatchet once and for all." She said as she raised another knife above his head, aiming it straight for his forehead before she brought it down the detective cried out in horror and pain.

* * *

"He's stabilizing! Someone get him up!" Cody woke up to the sounds of a group of people shuffling around, his eyes still blurred to see the figures like shadows fluttering and creeping around the hall where he saw himself lay down…the gas! Nightmare poured through the pipe he saw, Cody raised his head to see that very corner of the wall behind a pillar where the bent twisted pipe that fed into his direction knocking him out, but instead he found himself inside a strange hallway not far from the main hall as he stared at the floor to find himself face to face with a mosaic of some sort of Greek figures, his eyes widened: he was back in the main entrance not far from another entrance to the library as he saw various men in black night ops uniforms overlooking the doors to the hall with SMGs blocking the way as a man made his way to him, grabbing Cody gently by the elbow as he brought him up from the hard marble floor easing him on his feet ensuring the young man could walk before releasing him and yelled out to another person standing at the entrance with two men tracers on the main hall. He held his head, the pain in his skull like a pounding headache had its toll on him that he could just be sent to a coma if it kept up...whatever Crane put in that stuff must have done him a number as he stroked his cheek, feeling a numbing pain in his skin as he felt another in his eye like a sort of black eye he suffered from something unknown, but what?

"Hey, Commander! He's awake!" the commander of the Black Ops just walked straight towards Cody who now turned to see the main man, the face covered by the dark helmet and visor which gave a threatening glare to him as Cody calmed himself speaking with some concern for Crane and Courtney's safety. He knew these guys were from Black Ops, a strict Canadian division separate from the army of course and used by the SWAT team as a commando unit moving in night missions to raid drug rings and help the CIA and the like, a international organization with knowledge of many things even Cody admitted he didn't know…typical of governments.

"I need to know if Courtney and Crane are still alive, please they need my help…"

"Courtney and Crane are safe, but Courtney was captured too? Woah, I thought most of them were captured and some escaped like me…" The leader stunned Cody as he eyed the person suspiciously, there was something about this person's attitude that he knew from before and recognized it but couldn't find a way to put it where he heard it. As though an answer, the leader pulled off the helmet to let the familiar orange hair flow from the helmet containing it the same green look of ivy in her eyes gave a shocked face to the detective as he stuttered the words out at the familiar beauty.

"Izzy?"

End


	14. Nightmare's End, Casteon's Insiders

Nightmare's Power, Is That A Dent I See?

"So how did you escape? The bomber…he said he went after everyone, kidnapped them and are using them as pawns in his game to take over the city."

"Actually he did try, twice in a row. He tried to threaten me, saying if I didn't give myself up then he would come over and finish the job himself...eventually I fought him in my own home, however I couldn't track him down when he escaped. The man's a professional, I give you that." Izzy and Cody now sat at the steps to the main hall, the troops still holding up on their position while two others were sent deeper into the room which despite the risks was needed vitally for the recon, in the meantime Cody had managed to make Izzy spill about her life since the three seasons and found that the girl had instead of looking for trouble messing around, she had joined the Navy Seals first before she went to become a Night Ops when their reputation was quite tarnished and since then the orange-haired madwoman became the top operative and trainer for all recruits brave enough to handle her challenges. Crane and Courtney sat beside them the ex-CIT had not expected the last person to save her being the mad dog attributed woman helping them to regain consciousness, but then who else could be in the high ranks than her? The doctor himself was deep in thought unable to join the conversation with his fingers intertwined and locked like chains, the thumbs circulating each other as his worry grew about the gas attack earlier…even without the formula he had completely forgotten that Casteon knew where the storage area was and to make things worse, he had used the prototype Nightmare gas on them instead of the real thing which was a short relief as if it had been the one he had now…the thought sent shivers just at the very thought of the bomber holding the greatest fear toxin ever created. The shuffle of black boots and guns being locked and loaded from all directions, even the reception desk was put aside for the setup of a communication line from the asylum to the outside the technicians ensuring this time the bomber won't succeed in hacking the system, Izzy shifted in her seat as she saw the bleak eyes the detective had on her…it was unnerving for the night ops commander who used to know the sweet old Cody full of life and energy for the show, she had not been at the reunion that night but the news of their friend going insane over the fact he lost his crush to the delinquent was no shocker to her. The man had certainly changed, actually too much that she couldn't recognize him on the first sight as he had completely become a sort of anti-thesis of himself: the messy hair along with his taste of clothing being much…civilian for her liking who preferred uniforms, but the one thing that stunned her was his eyes they used to be clear crystal bright blue like an opal but now it was instead blackened and bleak, their color was a shadow in its grey torment as he folded his arms quiet.

Cody on the other hand was happy, he really was for his former teammate who had been a harsh and very good competitive material but now for the first time in his life he had not considered the fact he was going to succeed this round, the bomber had held his cards to the last and he had not even thrown in a huge play: just torturing and constantly whacking around the fringes of their minds, messing them up with Nightmare was a bonus in his plan to weaken them…and if that was his intention to make them snap, it was slowly having its effects as the detective curled up with his hands on his knees. He didn't know how to read the man's mind, on one hand he is this insanely obsessive and mad criminal who was unpredictable and ruthless with no regard for human life while on the other his words to Cody somehow started to make some sense…why hadn't he had Gwen in his hands but waited until she came right to him, and the fact he was tricked by the bomber made him feel much more vulnerable and insecure right now even with Izzy who crossed blades with the man before, even she couldn't beat him down to the ground and he escaped…to kidnap more of his friends. His more irrational side condemned Izzy the moment he heard that it was she who had the best chance of catching the bomber who was in her home but then, the detective knew, it was too late for his own good and now he paid for it…they paid for it with three lives of their own, Heather, Katie and Sadie, Noah wasn't found and he assumed him to be dead so that was that. Their quiet was interrupted by the doctor who scraped the steps to his feet, scrambling for the nearby wall where a layout of the asylum laid hung out across the wall as Cody stared at him like the rest and made no attempt to stop him hearing mutters of Crane but the one thing that hit him was the words 'This is bad…' as he stood up addressing the doctor who pointed towards a section of the block, the detective could see the words marked 'Medical' on it while a worried look crossed his face.

"What is it Crane?" Crane couldn't speak for a few moments, his face frozen and pale like snow which brought a sense of dread over the other three…or other two, with Izzy still holding a stern face at the doctor who spread his arms out in explanation and a sigh. He had held out about the experiment long enough, and no doubt the Night Ops knew about this facility and its extent of operations with it being a arm of the government to commit their secret missions and cover-ups for the most dangerous facilities, including Erebus…no point in denying any further.

"That Nightmare we were hit by was taken from a storage containment unit somewhere in the main cell block, the doctors and staff like me wanted to hide it permanently from any prying eyes by sealing it up with passcodes and security blocks but in case of emergency a programming system allowed us to detonate the containment destroying the gas in the process…however, it seems that Casteon neutralized that threat already. That gas was a prototype of the real stuff I have right here, a weaker version that hasn't been through the proper procedure in making the concentrated gas it is so that's why the visions you had was a small dose of the true potency of the weapon, small but real to the victim." Crane explained thoroughly, the detective figured as much with the nightmare of Trent and Duncan attacking him which sent his hand covering a small scrape on his shoulder where the delinquent assumingly hit him on the shoulder merely ripping the fabric, the scar was still there…and that worried him a lot.

"So, what does this mean? If this gas is just a shell of its more potent form, why worry?" Courtney queried, snatching the very words out of Cody's own thoughts as the detective tried to consider what he had heard so far…a Nightmare gas that has a small taste of horror the completed form could have, what good could it do to the bomber? Unless…

"Here's the real problem with the gas: the potency is just a mere 5% of the gas' true extent in its unpurified form, but it still is able to affect our minds and attack our mental defenses effectively like its own purified form…however that isn't the end of the trouble, I tested its effect on people who are exposed to such a low dosage for too long and I found out that the test subjects released into their cells were tormented hour by hour by recurring nightmares which were so real their bodies started to tear up and soon…they just lost it. Raving and screaming, they soon died of the small dosage I gave them which is just what's happening to the three of us now…we need to get to Medical, a whole room of curing the gas is there in case staff were infected." The explanation sent shockwaves throughout the trio who stood there utterly stunned by what they just heard, the gas was still able to haunt them even after the first strike and if they could not stand up to one single attack…

"And so the problems start piling up, eh Detective! I just found out how the stuff works and I must say the results are impressive, madness then death in over little of an hour after hour dosage of fear…" The chuckling voice of the bomber echoed throughout the hall, sending the men into a state of alert guns pointed at the doorways and corridors that led to their position ensuring that every weakness was guarded. Izzy stood on her feet, her hand tightened against her gun while Casteon continued to laugh the green eyes glaring at the roof where speakers lined the hallway with dripping outright malice towards the man who tried to kill her, Cody had a hand on his own pistol cocking it tight with the ammo clip as he went on alert.

"Casteon." Izzy seethed out the name in hate and anger, the bomber chuckling again at the name resounding against the hallway walls retorting back with hints of impatience in his voice.

"Well now, look who it is. Little Miss Izzy trying to stop me with her motley crew, well then…I did say that I would start detonating random bombs around the city so say goodbye to some of your houses!" A sharp click echoed around the hallway in a loud noise sounding like that of a eerie hiss alerted Cody as the whole building suddenly quaked, sending the men tumbling to the ground unable to take the shockwaves as the windows facing the city suddenly had a loud burst of light and explosions instantly making the detective's face scowl as they all slowly crawled out from their positions hearing the bomber laugh hysterically at the sound of booms.

"I thought I told you: no sorts of entry or I will start detonating some random bombs. Right now I just had fifteen blowing up, let's see…some local pubs, a few houses of some important city officials and…the bridge to the asylum itself at the same time! What a riot!" The bomber listed, Cody starting to lose it as he yelled at the intercom system in anger and spat on the floor.

"You Goddamned BASTARD!"

"Hehehehe, I told you…you shouldn't have called in your friends. Now I take away some of your friends at the tip of the bridge where bombs were placed under the very spot the police chief's tent was situated at, let's see…the corner at the nearby crowd of lines? If you don't believe me, why don't you just hear this little piece of news I picked up on the radio stations tonight?" He said as he clicked a button, and next thing on everyone's minds was the familiar sound of a local radio station the voice of the host coming in worried and full of anxiety.

"This just in: bombs that the Bomber of Fleet Street had given in his warning tape have just occurred, damages are being assessed at the moment but from what we know from news reporters at the edge of the asylum, well…the police stationed there were caught in a large explosion, the whole entirety of the shockwave sent ripples throughout the edge of the bridge destroying much of the whole end along with some bodies which are being recovered, but I am sorry to announce that one of them is our own police chief James Ingram Gordon-" The radio was cut off by the bomber who just gave a snicker, the detective having a black face at the speakers casting the gloomy message over the asylum announcing the death with a damn, which the detective knew, smile on his face. The doctor merely had a shudder at the news while Courtney couldn't help but sink to the floor, her eyes were a deep dark blank at the news but the rest stood their ground.

"What a riot! What a riot! The whole city will soon be leveled to the ground, my best artwork yet…you know, it reminds me of a certain town in America where two teenage spies tried to stop me. You know what happened to them, right? Anyone? No? Well then, here's the punchline: I left half the local school destroyed decimating nearly half the school roll altogether, bombed the mayor's office killing him effectively and also…I killed the woman's family along with that "Major Screwup" of a boyfriend she had. See?"

"Casteon, you'll be marked for death!" The death threat by Cody made the bomber snicker at the confidence, it was a real surprise to see that the detective was so blinded by this whole game…well he will soon find out the purpose of it, with a little help on the outside. Watching the game play out from the very safe zone he picked up in Medical from his personal laptop, Casteon had a gleeful look on his face at the detective's angered face loving the pain and anger exuding from the man who would soon be his next witness to something bigger, his fingers just tapping on the keyboard but lightly on the keys as though gracing them with a dance while he held up a dark red handphone to his ear hearing the distinct beeping of the call being sent. Behind him sitting in the only bright light of the room, purposefully lit up to show off his future work to the detective was none other than Alejandro but instead of kicking and screaming like he was supposed to the ex-enemy in season three had his face melted by a douse of acid the bomber had thrown on him earlier to finish his own masterpiece, the skin peeling off its place and landed slowly in pads of flesh pooling on the floor while the top of his head was completely dissolved the scalp splat into brains and matter strewn over the floor when Casteon had jammed his own hand after the acid, hissing noises seemed to only be the noise as the other line picked up a hoarse voice spoke through clearly annoyed to the teeth to be awakened so late.

"Goddamnit! What and who is the little punk speaking?" Casteon sighed, this man was still very easily irritated by simple interruptions of life…the bomber now decided to teach the man a lesson as he spoke on the phone calm but a hint of anger buried in the words.

"It's me, D…or are you trying to piss me off right now?" Casteon's announcing brought a worried chatter over the phone, the bomber just relaxed in his seat laying his boots on the top of the table as he smirked to himself…D seemed to still recognize the most dangerous men alive, at least for now. D was the bomber's contact for any small time jobs, an information broker mostly when he was of no use to the bomber physically but there were a few before him who took on the role of being Casteon's information broker and…dare he said it, a useful 'henchman' at times. The bomber didn't resist insulting or yelling at him, whenever he left a town or city D would always disappear for good in order for him to leave no possible connection to him so now there was one more job he wanted from D.

"D, I have a last job for you." The man swore evidently on the phone, his voice was worried and panicked at the mention of the dreaded words.

"Casteon, c'mon man…we can talk about this, you can't be thinking of leaving the city yet. You still have so many lives to take like the time at Middleton-" He pleaded subtly but the bomber knew what was going to happen, the man lazily hanging his finger on the button which led to D's house while he reprimanded him in a sharp tone.

"I didn't pay you to stand around anyway! So, I want one last piece of information from you: where is the location I specified for you? I was going to use it for another purpose when someone, or should I say Cody decided to barge in and capture me first." He paused, waiting for the man to say something before he heard a firm reply from his own information broker in the city, obviously incensed at the foreknowledge of what Casteon was about to do.

"No, I won't do it." Casteon sighed, his fingers playfully circling the red button that would end the life of his own associate for a while. He didn't really wanted to kill D so quickly, but then again the man couldn't live like his predecessors before: the Middleton High episode proved to him that point about betrayal…this man had to die.

"D, D, D…do you really have to make me pull the plug on you myself? I have a bomb sitting in your house, and by the accounts of the house being surrounded by three police officers I see you've betrayed me…"

"Casteon, I've done everything you asked of me: the woman, the bombs I smuggled in for you…heck, I even gave you information all about the Nightmare gas! But now you want to bring the city down with you! I cannot let that happen." The man's voice had gotten almost erratic and very scared, but not so frightened with the bomb being disarmed and the fact he had some officers to guard him from the bomber should he come over. D had been very careful in ensuring he knew all about how the bomber worked, and with him working on his own its very hard for the criminal to try and kill him being trapped in the asylum…he was safe.

"I'm going to lay some ground rules now, I will tell the police about what you're planning and admit your guilt in everything that have happened up to this point." The informant threatened, his beady eyes gleamed as he typed the order to send it to the police who would get the information of Casteon's uploaded plan…

Bang. The one sound echoed on the other line of the phone with Casteon now turning his attention to the dead Latino, his eyes watching the eyes melt into the acid's foamy dissolving form destroying what was left of the once-handsome man's face sliding into a liquidated state filling up the empty sockets. The thudding of the body told him enough as another struggled breath spoke on the other side, hoarse and very choked it sounded like a man with a sore throat as Casteon smiled to himself…it didn't matter, the informant was dead now and he had the plan underway.

"It's done, D is dead. We'll wipe off his face and name from the government archives immediately, Casteon…are you sure it'll work? It's a tough decision to do with your master plan." Casteon smiled at the man's concern, it was something he appreciated from an old friend of his in his crime spree…someone a bomber could always turn to in outside work with goons, when the criminal appreciated being a lone wolf.

"No trouble, I am not really planning to go anywhere for now…but soon I will ruin this city, detective or no detective. Just continue with your job…HD." The man with the codename spoke in the same choked voice with a small laugh that sounded like someone dying, almost freaking the hell out of the bomber who gave a small shiver but it was out of excitement with the prospect of seeing the city fall into total chaos.

"Of course, Casteon."

End


	15. Trap, See the World As I See it

Welcome to My World, Medical Meltdown

Got exams, so…yeah sorry for the long wait

Cody swore at the bomber, his own eyes blazing with molten fury ready to pound the smiling man's face into the ground when he saw him next as they stood there stunned at the sudden announcement of the bomber's own honest word the unthinkable had happened: Casteon had just set bombs off into the city killing innocents, recalling the last warning from the bomber about just blowing up the bombs should others infiltrate the asylum…but the lives of the chief and the others stationed at the bridge were no more, meaning hardly any sort of backup when they manage to overrun the bomber's position and it strained the city's resources to the limits. Cody recognized the style of Amos' own methods in his strategic threats and rushing them for time, while the action was based on them in Cody's own theory if he was correct the city would fall under threat anyway whether they capture him or not…it was called terrorism, but despite that the bomber seemed to have made it work efficiently and effectively: the city will panic and soon order will break down to chaos, just the way that Casteon had planned from the beginning. He clutched his gun in his hands much more securely almost close to latching onto the trigger that he swore to himself will end the bomber once and for all, the Night Ops commander stood with her face stern and hardened as ever with the bad news already piling up one after another the bridge to get in here was destroyed and the fact was they were now stuck in a house for nutcases running absolutely free following their own rules with abandon, even including shooting anyone like her or her team and that did not sit well for either her or the detective still standing in his place hands shaking violently with rage. Knowing the man's own character, Izzy figured Cody was definitely doing some self-blame for forgetting Casteon's own bombing of his boss and other innocents unconfirmed to be hit by the blasts, coupled with his losing of Gwen to that no good for nothing Duncan still affecting his reaction to the other contestants…yep, Izzy should be counting herself lucky to be one of the people off Cody's hit list to not talk to politely the commando now placing her hand on Cody's own at the trigger with a smile for comfort, she knew that the man needed it more than anything in his life.

"Cody, try and concentrate on the job. If you slip now, you'll be falling into the most simplest of Amos' own traps to ensnare you in his game…right now he's already pulling the strings, and it took months of good solid planning to ensure that he got what he wanted to be in. Even if you blame yourself, or anyone else including me, that madman would still have gotten away with this crime anyway…I don't want to see you fall." She tried to reason with his rational thoughts now, the detective was in a state of shock and no attempt of sympathy will change his own decision to try and kill the bomber. Izzy had dealt with this kind before on the battlefield when she had to oversee a small group of soldiers in Afghanistan for about three weeks, during which the Navy Seal found herself subjected to the full extent of seeing men break down into psychological terror rendered completely useless to fight nor to even live a peaceful civilian life, and Izzy tried her best to appeal to them with rational and less emotional words: she knew that when a person is in emotional trauma that it wasn't wise to try and sympathize nor make them think she was instead she appealed to the sensible side of the brain, sometimes it worked for the stronger minded men who went back on their two feet a few days from the talk ready than ever to see through the end of the war but she did witness the total collapse of some to the point of no return, ending the war in tragedy with madness and admittance into a mental asylum back home overseas…it was a constant sight that she abhorred to the death, Izzy did care for her unit no matter how bitchy they could be at the end of the day she wouldn't hear one single ungrateful 'thanks' from each of the soldiers she treated like her brothers and sisters so she had experience with this kind of frustration. Cody listened to the words carefully, his mind recalling the chief's own words to him which warned of a fall but a fall from what? The detective had not known what was on the chief's own mind when he said the words altogether, although he had the smarts sometimes it didn't help him understand such riddles from some who seem to know more than they should about a matter…wait, more than they should…

"Izzy, has Casteon made a call outside yet? If what I suspect is correct, then he might have contacted someone else outside to help him move the bombs while he cooped himself here for the perfect bait planning something behind our backs. I want to find out what that could be and hurry, it will be important while I check out Medical for the cure I can find there for the Nightmare gas poisoning." Cody ordered the orange-haired teammate as she nodded, indicating to some technicians of the group to get started on the interceptor while the detective joined the doctor to make their way with Courtney towards the main hall, Izzy stopped short in stride and recalled the bomber able to take them out with just gas…they will need an escort for this in case the criminal showed his face there to intercept them. Clicking her gun with a full ammo magazine into the clip, she followed up towards the trio smiling slightly at their faces while she stepped through the group to lead them.

"Guys, it's not safe. Amos and I fought before, he may not look like it…but from what I experienced he is far better at hand-to-hand and handle explosives and guns, in fact when he attacked me in my home well…I had four ribs broken, a twisted arm and gunshot wounds to my leg along with him nearly taking out my eyes with a knife." The list of injuries right then seemed to make Cody's one look like a minor bruise as the three of them just stared right agape at Izzy's own battle result, then at each other in total and complete surprise. Casteon knew how to fight? Cody frowned deeper at that, Crane just bit his lip with a bit of anger at it…both of them had known the bomber for his incredible thinking and explosives used to take out his targets and guns being the common weapon, but for him to actually beat up Izzy and toss her around like that put a dreaded look on both their faces. Izzy noticed their stunned looks before she gave them a simple shrug of her lean armored shoulders as she put on the protective helmet for safety, a worried look also enveloped on her face at the prospect of meeting the bomber again and beating her.

"Don't try to worry too much, just hope that he doesn't show up already at Medical." She just said with a doubtful hope as they entered the door to the branch of the asylum.

* * *

Casteon was waiting for them at Medical for fifteen minutes straight, the excitement in the bomber was tingling like a rash which gave him the tickles down his spine while he spun on the chair towards the melted body of Alejhandro a deep grin running through the lips while the criminal walked up to the dead man seeing the disfigured gooey face left of the handsome devil, the bomber taking his hands on the exposed jawbone which the bomber had to tear through a layer of skin and flesh to move it his mouth mimicking the voice like he used to do.

"Hello, my name is Alejhandro…and I'm a dead mess. I cannot wait to see Cody get killed by you, Casteon. Hehehehe, a rare talent you dead man…not bad for being a lump of skin and bones now are you Mr. Toughnuts?" He spoke darkly to the dead body as he picked up a hammer with an accompanying box of nails, raising it to the dead man's polluted face as he faked the voice again finding a guilty pleasure in reveling the Latino's own last moments when he threw that bucket of acid all over that damaged face, recalling the man's screams and yells of terrors while Casteon stood there smiling sadistically at his melting rotting face before it died down to a grim silence. That earlier flood of fear gave the bomber more strength than ever before, he felt much more satisfied but with the hammer and nails at his disposal as the criminal glared at the body…it was not enough.

He needed more fear.

"No! Anything but the hammer and nails!" The bomber had a small chuckle even while he spoke the words in a mimicked voice unable to take the hidden glee and pride in what he was about to do, he was enjoying torturing this post mortem sack of a piñata for the surprise at Medical…and what better way to invite his own guests with a surprise than their own nemesis, Casteon found nails were the best way to decorate.

"SHUT IT! It's time I gave you a lesson!" Casteon yelled in delight as he took a nail and without mercy or afterthought drove the first one in, squirting blood and pus all over the body as he drove another one this time into the eye sockets watching them spew out remains of the eyeball and other sorts of skin molted into a twisted shell. The bomber drove nail after nail with a resounding squish with blood spilling continuously on his face, the criminal constantly stopping to chew on the small pieces of flesh and blood like it was a savoring morsel for his small appetite teeth crushing and squeezing the liquid nutrients out of the skin while he sucked on it with his tongue enjoying the art he was making. It took twenty agonizing minutes, the crunching of bones as he punched in the iron randomly on the melted face smashing and grinding and chewing on the flesh while he continued his twisted job on the dead body grounded to a halt as the bomber stepped back and took a delightful look at his own masterpiece, the skull was driven in with lots of protruding rounded heads like pins except that blood spurted and flowed down in rivers from what he had been doing for about half an hour. Casteon took his own sweet time to count the nails with glee at the amount he could drill in, but he lost count at thirty when a small beep on his laptop alerted him to the incoming message that popped right up on the window the bomber now sighed, his eyes fell to his artwork for a agonizing moment before he turned back to business now bringing the screen to produce the face of a man in a police officer's uniform standing at the computer keyboard still stained with fresh blood from the shooting earlier as Casteon gave a slight smirk at the results he was seeing before he addressed the man formally.

"So, have you done as I have asked?" The officer nodded, his dark black smoldering eyes gave off a hint of anger and sadistic nature surrounding him while the corners of his lips twitched into a large smile, gesturing to the obvious dead body pushed off the chair blood splatter still obvious on the head rest of the seat.

"Yes, Casteon…the message that D wanted to send has been directed straight to the police department and the mayor's own office, they will take the warning seriously and head to the location. Are our orders now changed with the informant dead?" Casteon answered with a calm but imposing composure, his eyes for the first time narrowed into a near slit and his face formed into a stern gesture causing his insider to almost cough nervously at the very sight of the criminal's own face gazing blankly and glazed with severity, a deep frown quickened to replace his cool attitude for the night. The man tugged at his collar, he had heard of stories that the informants who worked for him always died by Casteon's hand and the additional stories that the bomber had been an acquaintance of their employer even one that included him nearly killing the boss scared him beyond terror, seeing the duality of Casteon's own character as a cold calculated murderer and a sadistic mannered man at the same time gave him shivers before he replied quickly with a stutter.

"Yes, Harvard 'Dent' Deston. You can engage in the next stage of our plan, make sure the mayor and the police catch on to your trail while I continue to deceive the detective and his friends…speaking of which, I have a special torture for him once he gets to Medical. Oh yes, one last thing on my mind before we cut connection: have you gotten the new goods?" Harvard gave a silent nod, aware of what the bomber was talking about with the arrival of several crates by other members ready to strike at the city itself. The voice that echoed through the simple bedroom was very low and threatening like a suffocating feeling that plagued his own thoughts the more he stared at the face of the cold bomber, the symbolic smile still dissipating into the very air waiting patiently for his helper to respond…he couldn't blame him, his work had spread far and wide to the ends of Canada and America making Casteon an infamous criminal so it was no surprise the man was practically shivering and panicking to himself about the criminal's own line of patience. One thing that the bomber never told anyone or even his own interrogators in his custodies across the years was always that he was very patient than the collection of policemen who were always on the ball alert as well as being trippy in some cases, Amos found great pleasure in irritating them to extreme lengths of frustration with tests of patience infuriating most people…rarely in his career had he seen so much irritancy than death.

"Y-Yes, Casteon. It seems you had a lot of supplies to even produce such weaponry…haven't they already been tested on _any_ subject before?"

"Do not worry yourself, I have tested it during Cody's little stay here…it'll work. If it doesn't then my bombs will be the last card used, otherwise failure will surface and we'll face the prospects of it happening to us; but don't panic yet, before we are done for tonight all of us will have brought the city's own order crumbling to pieces. It is certain: we will live or die, but our damage is collateral." Casteon spoke almost like a typical strategist, insisting on his method to work effectively and efficiently for working his goal watching the man nod near that of a dumbfounded person as Casteon took the silence as a reassurance, closing the top of his laptop aware of the dead body behind him ready for fulfillment of a decoration cutting the transmission. He strode towards the body, he knew that the orange-haired she devil would have technicians taking notes of his plans but the bomber had knowledge of what to deal with interceptors, all he needed was a dead piñata to complete the welcome into Medical when they arrived for their cure.

And sacrifices of some dead Night Ops to silence some mouths will also be required on his list.

* * *

"You got how many injuries?" Cody asked, frankly stunned with the whole talk by Izzy about having suffered so much in a fight inside her home against Casteon that sent shivers tingling again down his spine at the fact that frail man could fight. Izzy noted the sudden interest in her own sufferings as she decided since they were old friends and teammates at one point or another, she must fill in the details of what she knew about the bomber and his fighting style though dark glances caught Cody's gaze. Courtney and Crane were clearly disturbed by the commander's own assessment of the criminal they were hunting but in Courtney's own case, something she didn't want to encounter at all when they get to Medical even with the protection of three people but the doctor was a great help and scared her to death when he was dressed in intimidating clothing…Courtney hated to admit it to herself but there were bad vibes rubbing off this man beside her who she couldn't label as a good guy exactly, when they met something just didn't feel right at all. What was scarier was Cody's new self and that began to worry her to new ends, what had become of the nice sweet fellow and all the self-confidence was tarnished by the reality of his words before she caught onto a glare shot at her from the detective himself while in mid-conversation with the Night Ops commander, telling her a warning plain and simple.

Don't try anything or you'll die.

The smoldering coals known as his eyes were all that was left of the person they all knew, Courtney didn't know about Heather's own thinking about the changed man who was taking hits and fighting back as ruthlessly or violently as she thought but then again she would never know anyway…the ex-counselor had to stop herself right there, she couldn't say much of her escape from that madman's clutches and of Heather her own rival for close to two seasons for her bad attitude and smugness. She started to get along in the third season where she was softened and much more subtle in her actions, not many prideful or manipulative words spoken against the other contestants and even went as far as to warn them like the eliminated competitors that Alejhandro was the real villain in the game controlling their actions to get where he wanted to be…Courtney couldn't help but shed a tear for the loss of the ex-queen bee now drowned and dead in the middle of a large water lake, she clenched her fists at the sight of Casteon's smirking face flashing once enough to make the woman swear justice against him.

Cody on the other hand forewarned the woman with that glare of his, it always sent his subordinates into deep regret on their choices of words when arguing with the man and Cody wasn't one to swear at all but only when he chose to which in this case it was up against stubborn and completely arrogant officers who wanted to pick a fight with the best top detective in the department, and the seasoned detective always proved that point about him being humble but dangerous…with the payment of the police department losing some men due to limbs being broken or even if he was in a bad mood, beaten to the point of death so he drove that stake home. Once he was suspended for a month due to the fact he beat down a challenger to the point of death with a pipe and shot his kneecaps directly, and from what he heard later a permanently crippled man living on a pension sending a smirk to his face though the chief sighed at him hand dug into his scruffy hair.

"_I just can't have more men lose their bones, or limbs even! I know you're a prodigy at this detective stuff but we can't have you going around hitting and fighting the other officers no matter what they said to you, we don't want other unfortunate accidents and lawsuits!"_ The chief knew damn well what he meant when he spoke to him confronting him all about this situation that deprived him of the necessary men needed in this fight, and Cody had no qualms nor complaints about it all. However all that fighting was necessary, to continue the act of a simple humble officer who was seemingly innocent of any violence and it also was with intent for the young detective rooting out, as he saw it, the hot-headed as well as the unworthy ones he deemed as degenerates who didn't deserve such an honor…he even kept tabs on the corrupt to arrest them as soon as possible without any authority, call it dishonest and somewhat vigilante-like for him but then again they were the ones in the wrong. Cody learnt one thing from the academy on his own and it's that he couldn't really trust anyone with the blood on their hands to the point he decided to be the hawk stalking his prey, constantly eyeing the criminals for any wrong moves and he'll move in to arrest. Right now he had a boiling rage to smash someone, and the criminal should provide that satisfactory replacement than those corrupted bastards.

"He's an unpredictable character, Cody. I just didn't understand his moves at all, not one bit when he swung a single small metal pipe at me seemingly wildly but there was something in his movements…" Izzy's own wonderment brought the detective back to the trailing conversation, his thoughts now focused on the present situation at hand while scars ran over his body from that nightmare he had and the worst part was that with each passing step Cody like the other two could feel stinging pains in their wounds like salt had ran into them. Cody felt his vision blur a second before he tried to steer himself on course, trying to receive the information as much as he could about Casteon's fighting style but the ringing in his head occasionally blotted out the conversation as Izzy took a concerned look at the young man rubbing his head with a sweaty palm, stopping halfway to look at the detective almost ready to swoon and fall over.

"Cody, are you alright? You should stay here if you're not feeling well, the gas must be hitting you really hard from what I can see…you're smashed." The Night Ops commander spoke in a worried tone, Cody could pick up a sense of care though hidden from the two as he slapped his hand on the tiled wall trying to balance himself but while he looked at the three he could notice the doctor's neck tensing up as Crane felt the gas' own effects take hold of him, the scientist and doctor couldn't really get used to such a weapon…it was the first time he was exposed to this dangerous hazardous material and the nightmares proved most sinister in its own way, but he had not taken enough of those antidote pills he slipped in earlier during the aviary brawl it had run out as he took them in a hurry. His head was swirling but he tried to concentrate on other issues besides the fact time for the next attack was seemingly on the horizon of things, his eyes fell to the small wristwatch of monotone silver as he pulled back the coat sleeve almost alarmed at the time spent on just trying to reach the vicinity when fighting back some subjects back in the last hallway.

"Thirty minutes remaining, we must get to the Medical facility quickly!" He spoke worriedly as he stormed ahead of the group, Izzy having no trouble in taking the detective by the shoulder and slowing her pace to match the dizzy man's own disgruntled mindset, the group reaching the hospital doors leading to Medical as Crane hurriedly slotted in his card opening the security bypass and opened the double doors with both hands. What met the other three's faces was that of awe and some feeling of dread pricking the hairs of their skin as they entered.

Inside the room known as Medical was an extensive block, the height of the section reached to the large height of a cathedral with flying buttresses lining the building's roof in an orderly fashion the stone as grey as a tombstone. The statues this time were different, instead of angels and other sorts of men standing with lamps encased in their stone prisons a more twisted sight met them with men standing proudly at the gaps in the walls, but this time they were eyeing the strangers intently stone eyes glaring upon the visitors and the men themselves were not even human…no, they were instead demon-faced angels with the twisted imagery of blank faces alongside gauntleted fists clenching an assortment of ancient weapons Cody figuring out the first two each carrying a trident and a gladius, the shield left hanging at the figure's thighs as Crane took a quick glance at the offices that lined both sides of the whole hallway reaching to new heights of the roof but stopped just a few metres off filled by the three storey blocks, gothic doors hung out on the carpet like a street spiral staircases hung around the edges of the blocks gathering height towering over them. The stain-glass windows still dominated the scene though with its large reflection of the moon glaring right through it, shining and lighting the section as Crane instantly turned on his heel and stalked towards one of the offices while the others picked up speed, Cody could not get more than five steps before another spasm of pain coursed through his head sending visions flashing in his head stunning him completely while the same happened to Courtney however her eyes turned bloodshot at that moment when it struck sending her to the floor on her knees forcing the woman down in that position much to the shock of Izzy who rushed towards them, Crane however wasted no time in opening the door to the room that had a plague saying 'Lab' engraved on it feeling some of the effects but he managed to suppress it in the back of his mind as he rubbed his shoulder muttering silently violating the neat lab racks for the antidote, hurried fingers scattering various other tubes to find the right one his face forming into a grimace at the startling discovery as he swore slamming a fist into the wall feeling the pain course through his body before rushing out towards Izzy who was kneeling over the two bodies in pain on the carpet concern lining her face and irritancy at the doctor's own neglecting of the job assigned creasing into an incensed growl.

"GODDAMNIT! They're dying over here, where the freaking antidote!"

"I tried to find it, but there isn't any…the whole stack seemed to have just disappeared completely off the lab!" Crane answered back, the Night Ops commander could sense displeasure at the loss from the man as she looked at both Cody and Courtney just holding their heads screaming and yelling in pain, tears coming out of Courtney's eyes while Cody's were simply going blank as death scaring the doctor as he searched his brain for answers walking around the room before a single solution came onto the man's mind snapping his fingers alerting Izzy to the idea forming as she kept the assault rifle to her chest eyes almost popping in surprise.

"You don't mean that…he took it? HE FUCKING knew we were here?" Izzy's own exclamation seemed to trigger a response with the distinct sound of rope being lowered by a heavy object, it seemed unlikely that it could be the bomber going for a direct noisy attack but Izzy couldn't care less as she aimed the rifle and poured in a couple of rounds into the masked figure flying down towards them, blood however was not spilling out from the face where she had fired several rounds hearing the ping of bullets hitting something hard before the body fell with a whoomph the rope catching its height just in time to hang it on the right spot, the room became deathly silent as the rope creaked under the strain swinging the riddled body like a pendulum counting down to a time seeming for an eternity. Now downright curious, Izzy cautiously approached the dead body not just concerned for the others' lives but her own as well with the masked stranger hanging at a very dangerous radius to theirs, and if she wasn't careful Casteon would kill them with a bomb strapped tightly around the waist of this human sacrifice…hopefully for both Cody and Courtney's sakes, the Night Ops commander slowly reached out her emerald green eyes narrowing at what could come out of this as she grasped the cloth gripping it feeling her fingernails dig into the fabric before the woman took a breath, tearing the black cloth aside and flung it to the floor while she covered her mouth at the horrid sight she saw, Crane thought he was about to lose his dinner at the grisly end of another life in the twisted ways of Casteon's as he swore death upon the bomber's head.

"Alejhandro too…he's becoming serious to kick up his game." Izzy said in a harsh whisper it almost sounded like a death threat, her voice turning to a growl at the mention of Casteon and a shed of pity laid with the Latino manipulator. Sure she and the others were fooled by his personality and they always wished he would meet a miserable life's end when they were still on the show trying to deal with the new people who were twice as messed up as they were, but now seeing the product of those ill-wishes brought regret with it…what could she say as she forced herself to eye the nails embedded into the man's melted head presumably by acid, but the sight looked like a plastic mannequin without a face or hair the smell of rotting flesh filled the air choking them. Suddenly as on cue, a cruel and amused laugh echoed around the vicinity alerting Izzy and Crane to eye the surroundings for Casteon who had appeared right onto a balcony above them, his black shoes clacking onto the tiled base while the duo stepped back to look upon the bomber's grinning face as he cackled at the dead body of Alejhandro still hanging above them.

"Well, well, well…look who started the party without good ol' me. It's Izzy and Craney along with my fallen detective and his _bitch_. Tell me; tell me…what do you think I was doing while waiting for you all those minutes you spent being tossed around in Nightmare World? Well actually, I think the answer is quite obvious: he does look handsome _without _a face doesn't he?" He asked with a sneer on his face, the dark abyssal orbs found the unconscious dreaming detective alongside Courtney fallen face flat on the ground eyes shut tight much to Casteon's own amusement as he ran a palm through his dark hair. Izzy on the other hand wasn't too bemused by the man's own actions this night, he had blown up the bridge on the city and several unimportant buildings along the way…even the brave commando had some doubts for the city's fate watching intently while Crane choked, fighting the urge to collapse into sleep for fear of the gas' disastrous effects blinking as he raised his gun to aim at the scuttle of footsteps on the catwalks connected to the blocks looking up at the mass of patients armed to the teeth with bludgeoning items snarling and hissing at them, the doctor for once felt a small tinge of fear from the overwhelming numbers and his supply of gas around his belt. Casteon on the other hand laughed maniacally as he raised his arms in signal while the patients of the madhouse started to laugh with him in unison, a powerful and dreadful sight of men waving pipes and as Izzy's hawk vision could provide grenades with the pins still attached to them causing her to grit her teeth.

"Well now, we can't have the final stages of the game without Cody right? With that in mind allow me to whip up some entertainment for you, with every passing minute I will detonate bombs and throw hostages out of the balcony if you waste even more time…and when Cody awakens then I'll stop this, so hold on to your faith. _You're never gonna have any once I'm done._" The crazed criminal snarled before he took a figure in a dark green hoodie and a summer beanie draped on his head with dark jeans struggling against his forceful tug, the man throwing his victim into the rails as he removed a mask of some sort revealing a brown haired man similar to that of Cody's but longer with streaks at the end as Izzy tried to stop the bomber and put her gun up at the man but he was faster to put a pistol to the young man's head quickly than the commando could act, the last moments of the victim's life was before the commando who shook her head in a silent gesture, but the cock and burst of a pistol into his skull told enough sending him reeling on the rails' edge as blood splattered into brain and matter to the floor as Casteon ruthlessly shot five more bullets into the dead man's head to the utter horror of Izzy and Crane who watched with shock and terror sending blood spattering his bullet-proof armor before kicking over the body onto the floor, Izzy could helplessly see the body splatter onto the floor and spill blood over her face as she reeled back stunned by the action as she stuttered the name out as Crane held her back while her arm was outstretched.

"E-Ezekiel…" She muttered.

"BEGIN!" Casteon's commanding voice thundered across the room like a battle cry, the patients now roared as they leapt towards the duo.

* * *

Cody woke up blank, the same feeling of dread and pain filled his head as he opened his eyes to find himself on the floor of the same old aviary where the last nightmare took place. The detective found this disturbing and shivered at the last moments of Gwen personally turning upon him, raising that knife to plunge into his heart and now he is being thrown into another world of whack, he could hear the distinct noises of the quiet building still dripping out water and birds were chirping to the sounds of the dark blood moon…

_Wait. There were no birds in a place like this!_ Cody suddenly realized as he felt the pressure release their grip on him, the invisible cuffs that linked him to the ground seemed to melt behind his arms as he pushed himself up dusting the jeans and sleeves of his coat unaware of the small noises that scraped no major alarm in his brain. As the detective now brought his eyes to where he thought would be where the large lake was, the image that met him was something else that brought Cody to almost rub the pupils of his dark eyes while the man tried to reason with the new image.

"No, this isn't…but that's impossible, how did this…" Cody couldn't really speak, his eyes dead straight ahead.

He was standing in a morgue, with the whitewashed walls that met every angle of the room when he turned and Cody could notice the three faces were filled with various containment units for the bodies to be stored for further notice, and that started to bring a feeling of dread at what he could face. He recognized the place, and it wasn't just a morgue that appeared out of the sky…this was the very morgue in his own department building, where he would view the bodies of employees lost in the raids or shootouts that occur on duty. For years the cold man had a feeling of apathy towards the dead, he knew they fought for a cause that killed them, but now…he felt a void of feelings, emptiness, loneliness, he was the only one to blame…Now staring at the center of the room he was in, Cody noticed to his confusion five body bags dark as night and the tags visibly hanging at the edge of the bags to indicate their names surrounding him in a square, the detective staring at them in shock reading the names off them in disbelief and horror as his eyes widened with each passing name.

"Trent, Noah, Heather…" He spoke the three with an intake of cold freezing air, the icy feeling just invading his nostrils to shiver in its power…those were people he had to protect from the madman and now they laid dead here in his own presence bringing a hint of sorrow. His eyes now fell on the last two names that spread out, the detective took a glance at both before he suddenly fell back from the two as in instinct the dark swelling feeling dripping from his words mouthed out of shivering trembling lips.

"Mom, Dad…" Cody suddenly clutched his head, the pain now jolting his body in volts sending him tumbling to the ground of the morgue his hands covering his ears from the loud drumming yelling like a siren inside him, tremors appeared in the depths of his stomach and heart like they were tearing him apart by the laughter echoing in the back of his mind.

"That's right, detective. You like the new home? This is what will happen to those you so dearly protect…a real artwork if you please." The unmistakable voice of Casteon rang, Cody couldn't find the words to retort or even question what was going on before the floor cracked open below him, the detective opened his eyes for only a second before he tumbled into the dark swirling abyss lying for the man's arrival swallowing him into a dark world as Casteon spoke once more.

"See the world as I see it, see how it all ends…in your death."

End


	16. World of Broken Memories Pt1, New Card

Nightmare Sequence 2: Twisted World, Cast a Cody…Hidden Confrontations

"Like the new feel to the unnerving tension swirling in the back of your head, just dying to rip your brain apart like a sack of guts? This is what you've been waiting for a long time, Cody…enjoy it. Embrace it. You know you want to kill me." Casteon's words struck chords as Cody tumbled down the abyss of black, seeing the exit as a large whirlpool almost invisible to the eye before loud cracking noises could be heard from above him making Cody look up towards the floor of the morgue where the body bags fell down the crumbling architecture itself, the pieces of the room starting to fall apart underneath as the body bags black with smoldering bits of ash circling the room began to open revealing the hosts that laid within as Cody looked around desperately. Soon the cackling of the bomber was evident in his tone before the black disappeared, and Cody eyed downwards just in time for a breakfall onto the ground below rushing up to his feet as he tumbled in a wheel and stood up aware that the scenery had changed once more but not to the detective's liking at all.

The place he landed in was a large caged area filled to the brim with surroundings of gravestones and crypts that bored out of the earth menacingly, a large metal sign from the bars repetitively spread out across the top spoke 'Mad' constantly like a twisted lyric as the sky was dark with the same red blood moon, this time with the face of Casteon uniquely painted on its illuminated surface into a mad smile, gaps to symbolize his eyes and mouth even the corners of his mouth stretching to new inhuman limits. The detective drew his pistol immediately; the headache still rang clear distorting him from reality and the illusion fighting the urge to succumb to its relentless call clutching the sides of his skull to prevent it but the voice just grew louder than a heartbeat thumping inside of his chest.

"So, you still try to resist? What kind of person would I be if I didn't give you some challenges…then we'll see what you fear the most, but what could it be? Is it your girlfriend's safety? Is it the fact you lived a lie for most of your life with your parents? Or the problem is _you_?" Casteon sneered in the thin darkness before the rustle of the body bags began to be heard, Cody now pointing the gun at five directions as pale dead arms tore through the fabric completely drained of color save the veins icy blue exposed as the detective backed himself against the rail, he wasn't afraid now…he was terrified. Just as what Casteon wanted all along from him, nothing in the world could make him much more frightened than the bomber feeding off his fear…and that really gave the detective something to fear as the body bags ripped away, the bodies of his own mother and father stood at the front of him flanked by the bodies of his teammates raising swords but Trent still armed with dual semi-automatics accompanied by a dark sneer on his face, Cody thought he might know how the nightmare ended and was proving the point in the detective's face. The other four held their blades tightly around their dead hands, but their faces were complete shady blanks and their pupils a diluted white ball glaring straight ahead at Cody before they charged in waves, first his parents slashing wildly at the detective who leapt away just as the blades clanged on the ground sending a vibration through them but the duo shrugged it off, continuously slashing and hacking at the detective who kept them back only with his pistol locking with their blades firing warnings into the air to the amusement of the chuckling master criminal behind the howling wind.

"What could you possibly hide about your parents? Oh what to do, when your parents are facing invisible problems that you knew but neither talked nor helped about it…such as your father having a disease wrecking his immune system, and your mother stressed out with the handling of her job while her husband just tries to make ends meet despite the family wealth and servants at their every whim?" Cody froze at that, he didn't know the bomber had hacked into his file to read up all his details and worse the man managed to find out that problem without him knowing, the detective could recall the time he overheard the couple talking about his father's problem and what his mother did to keep the family stable. He hung his head, that was the cold harsh reality that slapped him right in the face at the statement and even the bullies couldn't leave him alone as Cody laid slump in his room at the door each passing day with a father who is close to dying…

It was the first reason why their parents sent them away from the house, because they thought the children would be very unhappy and Valen seemed to be the only person who understood the situation and decided to bring it up only when the time came, but Cody's moping told the butler that he knew and so the event was brought up to ease the young man's troubled mind. It didn't feel right to the detective at all, the nervousness had not eased nor dispersed from the back of his mind at the prospect he would not see his father again which started to eat away at tender consciousness, worst was that maybe he may not see him and Gwen get together as it was his father own ambition for his son: for Cody to find someone he can care about and love him back for the way he treated her.

"What's wrong, Detective? Did I hurt you too badly, oh gosh I hope you haven't died yet because the fun is just beginning." Casteon spoke outright malice as Cody brought his gun to the charging corpses called his parents, cursing while he dodged another swing bringing the weapon towards them and fired two bullets at their hands forcing the two to drop their blades unto the ground earning some cries of pain from the pair. Taking the initiative to start, Cody charged towards the couple who had blank slated looks at their own son before the detective eyed a blur rushing in front of them as he heard a buzzing noise, filling his ears with annoyance and warning before Cody keeled over on his stomach as a shockwave shook his body to the core vibrating bones and muscle tissue the detective yelled out at the sparks pricking the very surface of his skin forcing hair to stand. As he recovered, he managed to see Heather charge again at him wielding a stun baton swinging in a hook with her arm for a jab to the stomach again for another maximum shock but Cody reacted faster, rolling on his side past the deadly move while the dark orbs were buzzing and disorientated from the previous attack, the young man getting up on his feet staring ahead blurred sparks still numbing his skull.

"Curse it, I'm not getting anywhere with this!" He said as Trent drew his pistols to fire.

* * *

"I can't believe it, first Cody doesn't respond and now the bombs are going off around the city…what is the point of this?" The morale in the office was staggeringly low, the phone calls streamed in from various sources around the world and in the elderly ex-spy's own personal best network in the government had turned up for nothing at all about the bomber or this mysterious research that produced the gas 'Nightmare' as he called it over their last talk, Valen and Gwen had tried to contact them but before they could an interference occurred in their communication lines cutting them off faster than they could reconnect with the signal. While it left the goth puzzled and worried, Valen had anticipated the attempts by Amos to destroy the connection and when they had contacted him at the entrance to the morgue but heard nothing except some buzzing, and then to the fright of the butler a deep laugh which came with the confrontation over the communication device…

_"Look what the detective dragged in. It's Mr. Valen and the lovely Gwendeline, so nice to meet you…hehe, indirectly as it seems." The voice was familiar and the butler could feel a dark presence foaming through the receiver that brought much more uneasiness, Gwen could only stare at the speaker with dread and anger. This was the very man who was trying to ruin the city and kill Cody, the person who had planned the twisted plot to blow up the bombs one by one…it was not expected of the young woman now twirling a finger in her dark green hair at the unnerving voice of hate pouring in. Valen on the other hand knew exactly what the man wanted to do with this connection, but then there was nothing he could do unfortunately as hard as the servant wanted to believe it was true before his own eyes and ears: Casteon had gotten a hint of radiowaves and traced its source right back to him, many thoughts spread across his mindscape and none of the results were delightful._

_"Amos Casteon. It seems that you've managed to trace our connections despite the racket outside, are you sure you have the right number?" Valen tried his best to act stoic and controlled of the man's intimidating actions, it was not for just the elder's sake but also the sakes of Gwen standing in front of him as he went on a one-to-one collision with the dangerous man. Casteon on the other line smirked at the comment, the man was acting tough and it was because Gwen was in the room…he had managed to guess something right out of this, and it made him much more assured._

_"Don't play games, we both want to get down to business. Anyways, since you're the invisible audience to these events I just wanted to let you know something about my next stage of the plan…care to hear it?" Now that got both their attentions, the bomber clearly hearing the slight pause and hesitation in that one breath as he smiled in the dark solace of the new hideout, fingers tapping on the keyboard the screen glaring into his eyes while he observed the ventilation systems where the figures of Black Ops were creeping in like rats in a sewer. Valen didn't know what to think of the man who just handed an opportunity to even hear out his planning, perhaps he was crazy or just plain stupid but either way for Valen it would work out as he indicated Gwen to motion to the phone just for calling the police when that happened, but as the goth picked up the receiver a loud buzzing could just be heard meaning the whole connection was blown as Gwen realized the obvious: Casteon may give them information but not for a price vital to the city to do it._

_"What are you offering?"_

_"Hehe, very straight to the point aren't we? Anyways, I will tell you what you want to know…but in exchange for the period I can disconnect you from the rest of the city via telephone and other communication device. Otherwise…" Casteon's hesitation to speak gave the intended effect with the butler rethinking his moves right now, it was an important piece of information but then he was going to take that chance and find a way around the communication lines through the outside connections. Now his new invention might be of use but then he had to get that information now, or else something worse will come and they won't know it when they were given the chance, Valen now indicated Gwen towards the drawer as Casteon continued pride filling his voice at the very picture painted before him twirling his fingers in the air playfully with the cord._

_"I assume you agree, very well. I will start bombing the city starting with the domestic hangouts like pubs and bars and…oh, I have no idea, the policemen by the bridge first as I think I had trouble sleeping with their sirens running wild. Then I will start a plan to takeover the city, by the only power source for electricity in this area…the dam just north of here." Valen thumped his fist on the table, startling the goth as she took out a strange machinery with an old communications device similar to the World War 2 technology except that it had recent upgrades to it, a new satellite dish just revolving around while a couple of modern speakers were connected to it. The woman had no idea what it was used for but by the glances the butler was giving to her as signals, it must be very important to them contacting the outside world as she nodded and pushed a button seeing the machine light up and begin to do its job while Casteon and Valen spoke to each other, the confrontation becoming much more fiery with each word exchanged._

_"You know that we can find ways to ensure it gets out."_

_"Oh yes, Mr. Butler. I expected you to say that, that's why I managed to disrupt your telephones and other devices except the television for the large explosions you'll hear in…oh I don't know, two minutes!" Casteon countered it with a statement of confidence, pride obviously in the reveling of human lives lost this night as Gwen reached the very same conclusion eyeing the machine with hope and some feeling of arrogance at the man's own stupidity to leave out this strange contraption to reach the police. However, at the same time she was dismayed as right now they had no time to waste before Casteon lays to rest more unwanted souls destined for death, the machine starting making a beeping noise but it was concealed under the cover of a blanket which the young woman had to throw upon to prevent the bomber from finding out their own plans, though it seemed that the criminal caught on to their game._

_"I see you've a strange device with you. Only one thing can do that kind of interference with my own signals, I'm really disappointed Valen bastardo…you really think a mere toy will grant you some entry into the police department. Well, I guess I have to bomb the city as fast as possible…right?" The last words rang like an alarm in both their minds as Valen now sprung into action raising his voice significantly and threateningly, eyes widening and almost bulging as he hissed out the sentence._

_"I won't let you." All he heard was the laughter of Casteon as the transmission faded away, but at the same time he left the computer went dead with its monitor shutting down the deactivating noise was similar to the drowning hopes._

Now it was hopeless, Valen could not contact his beloved employer now and the situation went bleaker with the power down. He had no idea how he managed to do this, but it gave the butler a lot of theories…and every one of them told the same story: Casteon has somehow hacked into the asylum's electrical signals and manipulated them with his laptop to tap into the building's own frequencies he generated from the communications, an elaborate spy network tactic that was hard to initiate without outside help. At this Valen now had a sudden realization at the last part, his hands now trembling slightly while Gwen stared blankly at the wall her eyes were fixated on the single picture frame of a smiling Cody in his younger years hands behind his back in the same old clothing while the house stood behind him alongside his family, she couldn't believe it either that the criminal would suspect this and hack it ending the operation from afar. She was no strategist nor was she interested in the art of war, but from what she seen on the television it was clear that a strike at the communications isolated Cody from them…her Cody, the young woman was startled at that thought almost leaping out of her seat from the shock. Since when did she see Cody as her, well, lover? It wasn't that she regretted obliging him to act that disrespectfully towards her and possibly the others there but then it did not under such depressing circumstances…

"I can't…I couldn't." But then he was there for me all the time, and seeing how I'm now stuck here and unable to return the favor.

But despite all that she did, she liked the young detective for his actions shown towards her and the kind deeds he was doing for her today like bringing her over to his house and the dinner, then the time where they shared their pain of the years gone by. He didn't just apologize for what arrogance and hate he spewed at her, but gave her a chance to continue her life with him…suddenly she began to see a small part of her mother's reasons to pick Cody out of the male contestants when the third season was over, and her displeasure at Gwen's choices. It wasn't about the fact he was a rich kid or a person who was petty and self-destructive, but the idea that although they did hurt him…the contestants including her treated him like dirt, he repaid them back with more kindness shown much to the woman's own smile at the episodes he didn't miss a chance to ask her out. But all she could do for him was to wait…and hope that he wouldn't get himself killed out there.

"Cody, please…come back."

* * *

"I don't think I'm going to come back." Cody muttered as he traded blows with Heather who blindly jabbed with her stun baton snickering with each strike missing his chest but whenever he would move in for the weakness Trent drew his pistols and fired to draw him away firing back, which led to the exact point in time where he faced the same fruitless results dodging lead and defending himself against the onslaught of his parents wailing or screaming war cries smashing pipes down on the ground as he ducked both and charged again forgetting any strategy of far ranged attacks, zoning in on the two as he flipped his pistol to grip the chamber and with a resounding crack sent the metallic weapon smashing onto the scalp of the copy of his father letting out a howl as he stepped back, Cody now retreated from the attack watching the body stumble back holding the wound in his skull with bloodied fingers before he fell over on his back still screaming and holding small pieces of flesh. His mother stared at the sight, and much to Cody's disgust was unfazed by what she was seeing before she charged with her own weapon bringing into a lousy undefended strike vertically down for the detective's head but instead found two legs crushing her lungs and sent her flying into the iron twisted fence with full force, her eyes widened in shock at her carelessness before it rolled back into blank white. Heather and Trent now gripped their weapons tightly as they charged, Casteon's voice thundered again as Cody dodged pistol rounds and jabs of electrical charges to sent him reeling, the detective breathing heavily as he barely stood in the face of such an onslaught arms hanging the pistol becoming lugging baggage straining his muscles.

"What about your dear Heather and Trent, the devil and saint of your life? Every single time I look at your life I know for a large fact that it was seemingly Trent's advice to move your advances on your love life but then it started to get so silly, didn't it? Because Gwen didn't love you back, instead she went for the easy choice of meat…in the form of that brat Duncan." He taunted, Cody's face now twisted and grimaced darkly at the sky that turned blood red as though on command showing the entirety of his thoughts, the man gritted his teeth almost grinding them.

"Don't ever mention his name…" Cody started but Casteon cut it off with a laugh.

"I can't? Or maybe I should do so more? It's just so damn fun, screwing your brain over with this gas…I was thinking about gassing the city with it starting with the city dam to flood it with water!" Cody's eyes shot out of its sockets at the slight hint of the intended target, his mouth cursing at his own stupidity as he slapped his forehead. Of course, if Casteon had intended to cause chaos in this city the target had to be exponential and a deadly threat towards them for order to quickly turn to panic. He wasn't working alone, he was working for someone or even worse people in the city willing to work for him and obey every inhumane command to kill their innocent lives, and it was something the detective couldn't stand for as he raised his gun again.

"I'm not going to let you." He growled before the bomber let out a laugh, almost shrieking into his ears as Heather suddenly sprung to life jabbing the detective who swore under his breath at the jabs of electricity ringing into his arteries sending him reeling backwards onto the pavement.

"Well, we'll see who is right in the end. By the way, before I go I will tell you a little something outside of your dreamscape…right now I'm killing off hostages one by one and I won't be responsible for it much now will I?" Casteon's voice taunted somewhat more as it faded into the dark skies, Cody now faced three opponents and fire was already sweeping into his system as he raised his gun at them down to the trigger. Heather moved first trying to jab him while Trent moved into position firing rounds accurately at the detective moving swiftly and agile dodging most of the projectiles while letting some scrape his clothing, going into a half-circle towards the dead queen bee and with a powerful swing caught the raised baton in mid-strike seeing the shock drain more color from the already pale deathly white cheeks before he snatched it away twirling it before he smashed it into the body's own chest earning sparks and screams in the air. It took a short while before Cody found out he had overdone it, the body falling to the floor in one large heap of white wilted youth twitching before he faced down his remaining opponents.

"Now, let's see if Casteon can stop this."

* * *

"Another one falls, Izzy! I hope you're trying out there…oh, who's that tired sack of flesh right there a sore eye in my midst. It's the good doctor and the orange-haired she devil." Casteon taunted as he fired a pistol round into a young frightened man with deep blue eyes, his pleading yells became silent before slumping over the balcony rail life dying from the orbs dimly fading into black followed by the bomber kicking the body over the top and onto the floor where two more bodies were, Izzy and Crane on the other hand were going hand to hand with the patients wildly smashing and slashing pipes along with brandished guns firing randomly into the twisted crowd of bodies and limbs. The Night Ops commander was slowly panicking as she roundhouse kick a patient about to slam Courtney's unconscious body, Crane was being weakened mentally and physically with the fighting of the gas inside his system…the cure was gone and in the bomber's hands, but the crowd of patients had flooded the various labs way before they were surrounded and as he fought he could see the storage area for the cure smashed open…it was a all out hell here, the cure takes close to an hour to make with the proper equipment now smashed by rampaging patients back in his personal lab.

So.

"Damnit, first Ezekiel then Harold and Leshawna…Geoff. Crap, this is not a facility anymore! When I get my hands on that man I'll!" She roared a yell as she shot another charging patient in her line of fire as three more replaced the fallen man, Crane could not really comment as he threw a Nightmare bomb at the group seeing more of them fall over trembling and screaming tugging his collar.

"There's nothing we can do, we must hold off the assault until it ends." He said defeated as the swarm of patients loomed over them. Casteon's laughter was hard and long at the sufferage and defeat of his enemies, tonight he will not only ruin the city but also within minutes he will have the detective's final test written right out for him…and it will soon be a glorious day for hell with the souls he delivered to the grave. Still laughing, he grabbed another captive by the throat and brought her out to the railing forcing a blond-haired woman in a surfers' shirt and boyish shorts looking at the horizon of blood and lead, all the while grinning to himself thinking of the soon to be fulfilled control of the city and chaos to come out of it whispering dark words into Bridgette's ear causing her to shiver and tremble.

"Soon, you'll be the last card I play in this machinery…very soon." He said before he pulled back from the balcony with his new victim into the darkness leaving the group to their fate.

End


	17. Pt2 End Nightmare, Grand Ultimatum

Cody's Nightmare Ended, Truth or Death

"It's been too long, Cody. I hoped you missed me the last time we faced, I've been saving a special bullet just for your heart…I wanted you to be the first to die by it." Trent announced pride filling the void of his dark feelings, now mounting into a hellfire of hate pouring out on the words almost choking Cody under the sudden flaring heat causing the detective to unravel the top button of his shirt in the middle of them circling one another Noah however decided to stand at the sidelines, his smile cruelly painted like those of a snake watching the scene with interest and intrigue not wanting to interrupt the fight. Cody on the other hand was just readying himself for the attack, waiting if they would provide a weakness but as he had just seen Noah didn't seem to mind an individual one on one so it could work for his advantage…if he picked the right cards.

"Not happening on my own watch behind my back Trent. You better not be so cheap as to get Noah caught up in the storm…" At this Trent smiled, gesturing to the bookworm merely shrugging nonchalantly at them as he leaned back on the fence fingers twirling and snitching a knife from his pocket moving it dangerously at leisure. The musician gave the go ahead with a nod, his face was stern but the sneer carried the same poisonous emotion as he indicated the partner wasn't about to throw himself into the chaos speaking now in a confident tone.

"Noah isn't going to do anything, he's just too busy doing something else to care for now. Anyway I told him earlier not to go against you just yet until I kill you, or the other thing happens…which I am sure you'll never achieve." The musician drew his weapons immediately firing two bullets meant for the man's head but Cody strafed away from the line of fire before Trent continued the fire, including flicking the safety off as he let fly all he had at the detective now trying to make sure he ran out of ammo to fire back when Cody timed his move. The click of the guns falling silent told him that was enough as he rushed forwards at the stunned gunman now realizing the trick growling in rage before Trent threw his pistols away, discarding the clips with thuds as he ran at a faster speed at Cody who threw a punch with the pistol chamber poking out like some secondary finger ready to smash Trent's jaw but the musician anticipated that move, hooking his arm around the armament in a secure hold causing the detective to move back only dragging the man along with him before a resounding slap of the palm sent Cody reeling backwards almost slipping under the burning skin. The musician now saw the chance and took it, leaping towards him grabbing both shoulders of his confused and very disorientated opponent growling as Cody's forehead met the smashing of Trent's own against him but the recovery was interrupted by a punch across Cody's cheek nearly cracking the jaw, vision blurred with both sweat and blood from the nose before his eyes saw a fabricated knee burst into his sight the field of vision stained with blood as Cody fell onto the cobblestoned floor unable to move.

"What's wrong, Cody? I thought you'd be better than that since the last time…or do we have to go over the same old flip a coin rules again?" The taunt made Cody clench his teeth as he got up, the crunching of Trent's boots clacked in military precision before Cody felt a black boot whack him in the ribs forcing his body to flip over on his back in reflex much to the cursing of the detective staring up almost unconscious by the tall dark-haired and hateful figure full of spite for the knocked over man, Cody scrambled to get up but the boot picked onto the action and squeezed causing the man's lungs to be squashed like a fruit forcing his wild flinging of arms and legs to cease. Trent now smiled broadly at the very sight of a defeated Cody as Noah just stared ahead not surprised nor even showing the least of worry for his own friend about to be killed by the musician at all, but the only indication was a slick smile of his own flickering in depth while Cody tried to reach for the discarded pistol abandoned some metres away from him still staring down the guitarist for a distraction as Trent spoke pridefully.

"Well, it seems I have you where you should be. Grovel at our knees and face the facts, you can't beat me so what makes you think you can beat Casteon at what he's doing? It seems you don't want to be saved anyway…quite disturbing really, Cody you have the opportunity to lend us your own intellect." Cody even spat at the offer, shocked and disgusted at Trent's very own fickle loyalty to Casteon illusion or not…this wasn't the real deal but a twisted form of the Trent he used to know, what had the Nightmare gas done to him and more importantly those questions were reserved for Crane who wasn't even talking. Still struggling against the feet pinning him, he slowly edged closer to the pistol as he spoke out his own queries for the bomber and if Cody was right Casteon might be giving some clues through these illusions he puts up.

"What does Casteon want with the city?" Trent just laughed, bumping off the question like a sort of roadkill as he sneered at Cody observing the features of his beaten face with blood and strain breaking him down. In response, Trent pushed the boot lower onto Cody's own chest causing gasps and sputters while he just twirled his weapon in circles confident he had won as he answered smugly.

"What does he want with the city? Cody, Cody, Cody…surely all the actions that he did was already starting to help you paint the picture for yourself, I mean it was all so goddamn obvious!" Trent laughed, stretching his arms up to the air as though speaking toward the heavens itself announcing the grandiose scheme the bomber had brewed up since the first day he came by. Noah on the other hand had a flicker of darkness on his frown from the usual smile, Cody couldn't help but notice it was a lot like the Noah he knew except it reeked of pure bloodlust should the fight between them occur…his arms found the butt of the pistol but he watched for Trent who was busy in speaking his tale.

"Cody, you should be the smartest opponent other than the agent to figure out Casteon's movements. I thought being a detective they would teach you in seeking out the obvious and turning it into something complicated out of it for the true meaning, nothing is as it seems for Casteon nor what he's about to do next. He's an unpredictable person, always sneaking from one stage to the next stealing the show…are you even so sure in the least bit that he is up to something?" Cody kept silent, his mouth twitched at the very mention of the 'agent' that Casteon spoke about on the last intercom session in which he declared about someone being a nuisance he killed her family and a boyfriend…but Cody didn't get it yet, the bomber was locking them in and blew up the bridge to prevent police from getting inside that was a sensible move but then Casteon proceeded to do random killings with the contestants except Gwen who he knew was out of his reach by the time he found out, but still to Cody everything the bomber had said was a bunch of nonsense up to this point that Trent pointed out was different. But who was Casteon exactly and why did he even want to go through so much trouble to steal the Nightmare gas when his past cases showed direct approaches towards the buildings, instead he locked them here to keep them busy…but from what? Trent seemed to catch the detective's own muse, shrugging in reply at the very eyes that demanded answers truth ran evident in his voice at the suspicions thrown at him.

"Don't ask me either, I never knew and didn't care what he wanted to do with the city…but did I even say that Casteon never tells anyone his secrets? We're inside your mindscape, all this is the gas bringing out the very worst in you but doesn't the pain seem all too real for us?" As Trent finished, he heard a laugh from the skies above as the criminal mastermind just spoke up from the bleak grey clouds Noah just stopped all movements as he stepped up to the floor that same old dark smile draining some color from the detective's own face.

"It's so true, Mister Trent. I hope you have prepared yourself for what's in store, for I will tell the detective what I really want from this whole game: I merely want the city to fall to its knees in front of chaos so that the world will see and enjoy what I have to offer for them soon…is that too much to ask?"

"It's never this simple, Casteon…you're a crazy loon who's been on the pills for far too long." His stark reply was just answered by a bored yawn coming from Casteon who just laughed at his own stubborn remarks when he was downed. Trent seemed to think so too, just folding arms and staring at Cody waiting for the order to kill him…or so he thought as a click of a pistol drew his attention towards the detective who raised the weapon to Trent's head, the musician now reached for the twin holsters where his two pistols were placed but his fingers rushing down barely touched the surface of the pistols before Cody fired placing the bullet right into Trent's forehead sending him flying back. The detective now stood up on his feet and faced off Noah who stared down at Trent's body slowly eating away into ash piles, flying into the wind harmlessly while Casteon's voice just spoke with a sigh completely bored of the detective's mind.

"This is just so horrible, Trent's failed me for the final time this night. All that planning to unleash your demons are falling down the drain and into the sewers, such a shame like Gwen and you…but who knows really, the final game is about to begin. Oh yes, when you awake," The bomber suddenly spoke towards Cody who stared at the sky questionably at what was going to be said next, a dark swelling feeling of acid boiled his throat before Casteon just spoke out the words with malice and joy, "You better check on Izzy, I don't think she's going to make it soon."

"Izzy? Casteon what did you do to her?" Cody growled, ready to rip off his head just as the bomber snickered in delight.

"Trust me, you'll know." He said as Cody suddenly saw Noah rush past him, a stabbing pain in his heart drew him to the sight of blood and a knife embedded into his chest. Cody on instinct suddenly drew back but another sound of metal ripping through skin alerted him to look back turning his numb neck to face none other than Gwen, blood trailing down her face this time as she spoke in a low tone saddened as the tears streaming down from her eyes mixed with the blood to make a diluted liquid.

"Why, Cody? Why did you force me to kill you? Cody…" She trailed off before Cody could even respond, the man suddenly felt something poke the side of his head, the detective now spun to meet Gwen again but this time she was dressed in complete black and without any blood nor tears, but the same dark look pierced Cody's veins as she held the pistol to his head hovering over the detective's forehead while she smiled. That same ghostly smile from his previous nightmare, the darkness starting to cover him before Gwen finally spoke with the bullet cocked in place.

"Sorry, love…guess you're the one going to die." She said as she pulled the trigger, black enveloping Cody in its blanket of madness.

"GWEN!" Cody shot upwards from where he laid, his eyes wide open with fear and horror as the detective spun a shocked head around to see that he was back inside the Medical facility. The detective now paused for breath, the nightmare seemed so damn real to Cody that it made him check himself with his hands scouting the contours of his face and the chest area finding nothing wrong for his own point of view but a sticky noise of tape alerted him that it wasn't, the detective not too sure what it was until he put his hands together in thought the same noise popped up. Curious now, he looked down and gasped at the two palms of his hands that were stained completely with blood and dirt lodged between the valley of skin, Cody now twirled it back and forth showing the same story causing thoughts to collide around him before suddenly a sharp pain in his nose gave hint to the detective who placed a finger already bloodied under the nostrils and brought it up for examination, fear gripping him. It was blood. Then the pain spread to his cheek where the guitarist had exactly punched; though lucky for Cody the chest wounds were sharper in the tingle of absolute hurt than anything but nothing real.

"Oh shit, Crane was right the gas is taking over. But the next thing on my mind is what the hell happened…" His eyes broke off his thoughts at the carnage which used to be the Medical facility, the scene was like a page out of the history books of massacres and it was too visually disturbing for any cop who had even managed to barge in right now. The railings were filled with the bodies of men wearing their same old restraint coats, but the sleeves ripped from the chest hanging like useless fabric and what stunned him were guns of all kind stranded across the walkways smoke of gunpowder used in the fight that occurred here. Cody now stood upright, eyes falling on every single body lying there lifelessly and cold hands gripping weapons never to be held nor used again…his thoughts now snapped back to the final words Casteon spoke, his eyes now widened as he looked around worriedly…Izzy! She was hurt, the bomber had said and now from where he was he couldn't see anyone like Izzy anywhere except for the pile of bodies lying there eyes wide with terror or anger Cody couldn't even tell at all from where his state of mind was…

"Cody! Over here!" The detective didn't pause for a moment as he heard the doctor call out to him, running towards the offices where a pile of bodies were laying at the door shot with the gas from what he could tell with faces of horror and fear falling back onto the floor, whatever they saw must be more petrifying than what he saw. He followed the doctor into the office ruined with bullets and various dents around the walls that weren't there before total carnage broke out, but as he scanned the scattered vials and other experiments either untouched or broken into shards of glass on the floor he heard a noise of pain from the grey slab for tables. On it was an unconscious Courtney and next to her was what drove a stake in his own heart recalling the words of the criminal at the sight laid out straight with the familiar white sheet covering stains of blood like some curtain, it didn't take him to put two and two together to find out what happened as he spun on his heel towards the doctor a darker look on his face, rage evident in both tone and action at Crane's own disgraced figure the clothes torn and his sleeves ripped to the elbow with blood on both palms just leaning at the wall trembling uncontrollably like he had murdered someone.

"I'm…I'm sorry, we were trapped at the office and they were swarming in fast so I had to close the door to cure us of the formula and then she just told me to gas the place before they…"

"Damn Casteon, damn all of them! I couldn't do a FUCKING thing except be caught in that stupid gas! It is your goddamn fucking fault they couldn't survive, you made the gas and you created it to affect us this way!" Cody's outburst now silenced the answer, his mind now swirled with different possibilities of the situation created at hand, he was so transfixed on the problems now striding back and forth yelling at the doctor who couldn't find a way to calm him down at all. Crane was stunned as well, Izzy was a great acquaintance during this journey and her orders were stated to protect them and assist them in restraining Casteon…but now with the team possibly dead and their commander with them, it was something so ironic in the doctor's own thinking as well: Izzy had won a battle with Casteon but died at the hands of his own machinery. Watching the detective break out into pointless accusation and guilt-ridden expression the doctor couldn't help but see him slow down in both movements and the insane mutterings of blame, the trembling hands curling into fists while shivers ran down his back hunched at a corner beside the dead Black Ops commander holding Izzy's bloody palm locking fingers with hers crying out loud alone, Crane didn't speak at all but closed his eye in silent prayer of mourning before he put a cold stained hand on Cody's brown coat rubbing some of the blood off the fabric while he spoke softly.

"Cody, Izzy she…she knew what would happen the moment she crossed paths with you inside the building and also when volunteering for the mission itself. You knew as much as she did that her own friends were trapped in that asylum and yet if she were valuing her own life Izzy would never have done what she could, but remember what you were told: don't fall. Even if a person died you have to move on despite what happened, murder or not Casteon is going to murder some more and you'll have people like you wishing you could do something about it than cry." Crane did pause midway aware of the next words to say, he wasn't about to crush the man's current turmoil of feelings concerning this situation and it wasn't the right time. However, standing around leads to more contestants being killed and Crane for one never loved to tell a family their own member just passed away, he had done that many times when he was inducted into the local hospital as part of his doctor's degree besides being excelling at chemistry and psychology and out of the various operations he did despite huge knowledge of the human anatomy, only four out of ten were successful. He had always felt a gaping hole in his heart watching the person's last moments being filled with pure loneliness without family to see them, nothing to show for the hard work these doctors poured in to save them…it constantly reminded him of the frailty of life itself, people had to go when it was time and sometimes Crane felt that Death cheated them of another life too soon. Cody was still cursing the criminal while he kneeled there, gripping Izzy's pale lifeless hand underneath that white sheet unable to even look at the body despite the cover and guilt told enough of what he felt firmly was his fault and mistake, he was so willing to follow the bomber's own plan like some puppet while Casteon unwittingly pulled the strings as easily as how he hid in the shadows. He thumped a fist on the ground, feeling hurt spread through his sensory nerves but he didn't care anymore about neither the pain nor sorrow but only gnawing him was guilt and self-blame, in fact when he looked at each encounter with the bomber it seemed to result in nothing but blind fury and frustration that he would charge right on without any sort of assessment of what was before him, the resolution for the choices he made caused much more guilt…he left Heather to drown and allowed Casteon to get away with it killing the two best friends as well as spiriting Noah away to some new twisted game, worse still the body count of innocents including the deranged confused prisoners were skyrocketing.

"Were there anyone else than Izzy?" Crane paused now, he was very uncertain about Cody's own tone which had a darker note to it than the usual brooding at the start…as though something inside of him had completely changed, the mood had started downhill and each time Crane noticed it getting worse. Although he held back the information or tried to, Cody's glare pretty much not asked but demanded blunt and utter truth to be said like someone wanting closure for a crime or failed operation which the latter specialized in, bringing a deep sigh as Crane counted the dead on his fingers excluding the patients.

"Leshawna, Harold, Geoff, Owen, Tyler…but Bridgette was being used for something else, I heard Amos say something about using her for some final trump against-" He could barely say more, each name started to hit him hard by the list as his frown deepened, but the intercom blasted to life with the criminal sniggering in the background, Cody would have attempted to punch that taunting face daring him to lay that assault but settled for the small machine perching itself at the ceiling corner.

"Why isn't this nice, five people dead and many more saved for you. I hope you enjoy your share of the treat now when you get here; it is so glorious I couldn't wait…so I managed to shock them up for you! Follow the walkway to the last part of your…_examination_." The master criminal just laughed before the transmission ended as suddenly as it came up, Cody instantly leapt onto his feet and strode out of the room Crane however stood his ground waiting for the detective to just pause right in mid-stride, eyeing his back while he spoke to Cody hoping for a sort of solution to the man's rage.

"I want you to know that you have to calm down right now. Just charging in there without a cool leveled head will get you nowhere, you have to remember not to fall for his tricks…"

"What's left to talk about, Crane? We have to stop that guy, and we do it…this time we finish the job for good for all those men and women he already murdered." Cody's own voice dropped a tone to that of a near obsessed level in such finality, the rationale persona he had held onto for the whole time now started to crumble little by little the pain of loss chipping at his own block of sanity as he left the doctor as he was. Crane stretched a hand out ready to drag the man back in and give some sort of lecture but withdrew, unable to chase after him and do so…it seemed that Cody had lost so much and now he was hell bent on killing the criminal, even at the expense of becoming one. The doctor took a moment before he sat at the edge of the table eyeing the body and then the unconscious Courtney beside her, hand wiping his face: like many operations before, Dr. Jonathan Crane had failed to save another from falling to vengeance.

* * *

Casteon sat at the edge of his own makeshift chair, carved into an ancient design of that of a king with rough wooden lengths for armrests complete with a comfortable pillow he took from a nearby ward for the seat tapping his feet impatiently and eagerly on the ground. Groans and horrible torturous yells escaped the surrounding chairs of similar twisted designs, the backrests towering over helpless men and women eyes bolting in all directions as some struggled uselessly to break out of their predicament but to no avail, wrists and elbows bound by shiny metal cuffs embedded firmly into the armrests with wires of all colors seemingly making a half rainbow attaching themselves like leeches, feeding on these victims' pain and anguish as the cries reached out to the single lone wolf dressed out of the bulletproof uniform he wore for most of the night now in a dark longcoat the ends flowed like a waterfall from the seat to the ground drenching it with black matter while wearing red shirt along with complementing pants of the same crimson color his callous fingers slim and slick toyed with the armrest while a phone to his ear. The criminal felt excited and upset at the same time, excited for the fact that the whole mission had been a success so far and much more though the sadness stemmed only from the fact he won't see the detective again after this, like he told himself from the very beginning that the only reason he blew up the bridge was so that no one including him could neither enter nor exit…and right now he held all the cards in his hand, it felt exhilarating. Fear, pain, sorrow and revenge were the perfect tension he expected especially when he heard the sounds of shoes clacking into the large gothic cathedral-like hall filled with the same dark imagery of men but this time, angels with their stone swords raised as for battle against their devil counterparts on the other thunder from outside crackled in the distance signaling the final confrontation of the evening. Cody's expression was now that of dead seriousness and complete apathy as he walked towards the bomber who flicked his phone back on the cover, smiling while sliding out of the warm seat from the minutes wasted lazing around and walked a few steps away from the chair speaking in that same cocky voice at Cody who drew his weapon.

"Well, Cody…here we are. The whole night is waiting for this very moment and you might enjoy this last treat-" Casteon hardly finished as Cody instantly fired two shots at him, the criminal couldn't react fast enough taking in the bullets to his thigh and shoulder almost forcing him to kneel in front of the detective wasting no time in striding towards Casteon who was still, much to Cody's disgust, smiling broadly slightly wincing at the wounds before he forced the pistol chamber onto the bomber's exposed forehead. Casteon felt the cold chilly feeling of death hanging over him as the master criminal sniggered at Cody's own bold action, it seems that killing those people have really driven the police officer to the brink…just perfect for this final stage of events, the bomber snarling out the words at Cody who emotionlessly had a finger on the trigger.

"Well? Aren't you so quick, faster than before I could have sworn…no matter, like what I've done with the place?"

"Enough is enough, I'm taking you down…_for good_." Cody spat out the words, Casteon watched as his firm hand took great aim even though the pistol was at his head like Cody was killing some sort of monster. The master criminal had a sly smile flickering across his face before he snorted, it was time for him to see how much the detective had thrown out of the window as his hidden finger pushed a small button under his coat sleeve waiting for an eerie sound churning energy towards the various lights on both sides as Cody looked up cautiously eyes narrowing at the bomber who just shrugged innocently.

"What did you do, Casteon?" Casteon laughed smugly at the detective's question of malice and utter anger, he loved this duel…every single moment of it. The bomber laughed loudly, raving at the top of his voice as the detective stared around in half-stricken horror and awe as chairs filled the whole void of space where marks on the floor indicated previous furniture were moved aside just for this event, but it was the remaining contestants' frightened faces that hit Cody the most his eyes just watching their pleads and cries for help. Casteon noticed this, his right hand flicked the wrist before he moved forwards in a quick movement much not going unnoticed by Cody who spun back to see the bomber's hand appear out of nowhere, a resounding crack echoed around the halls as the contestants seemed to stop the pleas watching with horror and shock at the appearance of Cody being slapped by Casteon, the detective stumbled back from the shock attack hands defensively going to his aid shielding his eyes. The silence was cut by a sudden 'shink' of metal sliding before Cody found himself on the floor, his eyes were blurred with the mark still visible on his face staring up at Casteon who now kneeled over him right arm raised, the detective didn't make out the weapon until his vision started to clear and found himself staring down a hidden blade attached beneath the coat sleeve. He cursed, struggling uselessly against the bomber's body sitting right on his chest while adding to Casteon's maniacal laughter ringing in the ears of the men and women before he spoke hushed but daggers stabbing at Cody who laid defenseless.

"What did I do exactly, I can't seem to put where I heard that before…oh well, I lost count at thirty anyway. But back to the point that was very rude trying to take me down while I have a small retractable 'insurance' on you." The bomber smirked as he lowered the height of the blade to Cody's face, earning a curse from his victim while he tried to calm him down with bitter words. Gesturing to the center of the room right behind the throne were a display of chains being strung up and embedded right to the nail on either side of the large hall, their inconsistent crisscrossing intersections made a confused but strong bond to trap something…or someone, as Cody eyed the right middle of it all seeing the chains start to envelop a figure of a person watching the rings of chains burying themselves around her strangling the amount of air to be breathed in, and the policeman just found what he was staring at with wide open blue eyes and blonde hair untied and ruffled into a yellow mess struggling with the chains clinking to her panic as he found no words to describe the torture much to the criminal's amusement, who checked his wounds for a flicker of his eyes before he sneered standing up and walking nearly to Cody's absolute surprise perfectly towards the throne dusting the seat slowly as though taking his time before falling down on it Casteon squeezing the cushion crushing air.

"Yes, yes…quite a nice torture device really. I always thought of a person being constricted by chains to be so…amusing, but enough of that we should be getting to the main event for the night. You see, I have not found in my whole career a somewhat intellectual person to trade secrets with so, what did I do is to find someone who fitted that role, and that person is you." The master criminal pointed at Cody for emphasis, the detective standing up and drew his gun at Casteon who merely spread his arms out in mocking surrender.

"You really think it's going to work, isn't it? Poor detective, always pushing aside intellect for brute and barbaric attitudes…sometimes I wonder how many of you still survives these days as a police officer. You should have known by now that this is an intellectual war, the stakes are high here and to make matters worse my bargaining chips are used as pawns for my own amusement." Casteon taunted, Cody gave no reaction but a hated stare as he got ready to aim down towards the bomber's heart while speaking in the hideous growl he never used for anyone, and for good reasons with the people he killed. They were all his friends and sort of a family away from family during those three seasons of it, Owen for his mighty positive attitude though gay thoughts penetrated his mind here and there and for the couple Harold and Leshawna whose attitudes were also quite the complements to keep him going…but now he won't have that chance. He wasn't just angry at Casteon for killing them but because they won't hear him apologize, Cody was guilt-ridden after those years despite finding them through his own contacts but never gave a thought to apologize directly as the feelings of hate and possible loathing would suddenly destroy everything he made of his life. The last thing he wanted was for them to destroy that last piece of sanity and grip on life, Cody had tried suicide many times he couldn't count but he kept it from everyone and he meant everyone…Valen and his sister cared for him but Cody didn't want them to worry about him.

That was why he kept his distance, and why he regretted everything up to this point now. He had to save them and that right now was all that mattered, he had to or else more disappointment and wrecked relationships will occur.

"Casteon, you will pay for everything with the death penalty and you'll be the sorry one once we strap you for lethal injection." Casteon merely tutted along to the threat, he had known what the penalty was and like he said…no survival. Leaning on his seat the man just held up a small remote with just one single blue button on it, smiling as the detective now started to glare at it aiming at the new target and without warning fired a shot hoping to hit the remote, however the bomber was faster in dropping the remote to his lap letting the bullet scrape the side of his palm as a trickle of blood ran down his other hand quickly pressed the button. Cody stopped as he heard the screams of his friends on the seats shocked by electricity, his eyes now breaking into panic as he turned to Casteon who had a smile on his face daring the man to shoot him again hearing the demanding voice of the detective.

"Stop the bloody fucking thing! Stop it!"

"Why should I when you learn to be so impatient? I should have your friends dying to see you betray them to death itself, but oh well…your choice." He said with a shrug, pushing the button once more but what Cody didn't notice was that the bomber's smile on the controls as he pushed a small tiny one hidden from sight, the general audience of tortured contestants died down to whimpers and groans of pain unable to fight back the power choke over them. However, Cody heard a distinct sound of someone yelling for help as his eyes turned to a seat nearby only to see Noah strapped to the electrical chair which was still going, the young man's eyes were bulging literally from their sockets while his body hummed and shook under the slowly increasing intense electrical shock as Cody now turned back ready to shoot the bomber dead. Casteon anticipated the move and already started to run towards Cody, his figure visible when he aimed a sweep of his leg hooking the ankle of the detective's leg and with lethal force sent Cody falling face forward, but instead of the ground as he struggled to fire a shot he felt a strong fist connect with his jaw sending him flying across the carpet and sliding onto the smooth floor, Casteon grabbing his arm at the same time to disarm him of his pistol and sheathed it in an empty holster watching Cody as he laid on his back spread-eagled seeing Noah's face of terror and pleading turned to a twisted look of pain before he jolted, body flung up a few centimeters before the armrest locks forced him back down head flopping down first. Cody only watched uselessly, a loss on his face at the death of another friend falling to victim at the bomber's own twisted experiment as Casteon just looked at him smiling horridly at his problem before he spoke boldly.

"You cannot beat me Cody. You see, the electrical machine has a mentality of its own and when its owner is dead, well the machine instantly inserts deadly kilowatts into them as fast as you snap your fingers. Don't you see now? This battle is more than you can handle." At this Cody fell silent, his body suddenly felt heavy as the boot of the bomber crunched down on him with the hidden blade forced in his face, Casteon smiling as he gave the final checkmate.

"What will it be, Cody? Will you now follow my game truthfully, or will you dare to cause the death of everyone you cared for?"

End


	18. Finale Part One

It's been not a long time ago since I wrote this fic and now it's time for the final stage, so enjoy this first part of it...hopefully it'll satisfy your cliffhanging cravings

Final Stage Part One

"Casteon, I will kill you I swear it." Cody hissed through his teeth, the criminal staring right up to him with bemusement and without even hiding a shed of sadistic enjoyment of the torment he got out of him, crunched his boot further onto the detective's chest crushing air and life out of Cody who coughed and spluttered writhing underneath to get oxygen. Casteon was in no hurry, he had gotten a phone call from the operatives around the city and the objective of the dam was underway with police forces centering on the energy supplier to stop a bomb attack while another call from another group spoke of already achieving their objectives and that was good enough for him. Although, he had reason to believe that a majority of the bombs were not used to their full potential while the police were gone to secure that threat…leaving more lives at his disposal, and a distraction. Raising the trigger for his bombs, the master criminal pressed it once more forcing Cody to watch as more explosions and shockwave blasts rock the foundation of the building, small pieces of wearing rubble were falling apart from their supposed tough surfaced structures of buttresses and pillars as the statues shook for a moment before standing still once more.

"Casteon, you son of a bitch!" Cody struggled violently as he tried to reach for the control, but Casteon was faster with his blade already raised at the detective's face lifting it up for a strike upon Cody. However, he did not intend to kill the man but instead of doing so he struck the blade down cutting through the wind like paper before it rested on the detective's sleeved elbow, the bomber made sure he heard the distinct 'shank' of the blade plunging into flesh followed by Cody's painful cry as he thrashed around trying to attend to his wound. Casteon stood up, landing a powerful kick on the disabled elbow hearing the crack of bone and without humane mercy attacking his mind the criminal started to stamp repeatedly onto the wound, hearing splinters and pleas screaming through the air while his other victims watched in pure horror from their seats unable to fight the bonds and help their wounded friend lying on the smooth cold floor in a pool of blood and a piece of his bone sticking out, some of them threw up on the floor having to watch such painful ordeal.

"Take that, you waste of space. I want you to live; live to see my own plans flourish while I drop your friends like eggs on the unforgiving hard floor. Their lives are not spared in this game between you and me, you should have figured that out when I killed the black ops team, the guards, the patients even at some points in time…even your dear friend Noah. Too bad, he was such an annoying pest screaming and whimpering like a beaten dog without backbone whining constantly…he went crazy, you know. Tick tock, tick tock." He chuckled menacingly at that memory, Cody could tell he was reliving the horror on Noah's face when he got electrocuted, the smell of burnt flesh still ran pungent around the room much to everyone's disgust and terror staring at Noah's own shocked face upon death head thrown back violently on the headrest of his chair denting the wood by a little with cracks filling the gap. This man wasn't really just sane, he was also relishing in all sorts of deaths he had caused himself completely full of apathy and no regret, Cody couldn't even understand this man at all for what he was worth the trouble murdering his friends in cold blood…now, all that was left was how Cody could beat this last puzzle of the night or lose much more.

"I told you before, listen or you lose more than just your sanity. Here's a fun fact for this round: I'm not involved in it. Directly, if you will." Casteon shrugged nonchalantly to the utter shock and recoil of the detective who had expected a much worser welcome than this…statement of some insurance. His suspicions aroused at the very calm tone which the bomber spoke, he gritted his teeth at the prospect this man may just be playing another mind trick on him to relax and relinquish his guard, while on Casteon's mind it wasn't the exact case at all…Cody was right where he wanted him to be and so, without much effort with innocently beating around the bush will soon start attacking the depth of mind and soul, breaking the detective to see everything lost by his own hand. This wasn't his doing now…it was left all to the policeman to figure everything out and make a dreadful choice.

"It's simple, really. You make a choice, just like the aviary where you chose to save one or the other it is on a much larger scale than ever. However, the guests of honor are missing for this very special occasion tonight as they won't be able to make the cut, if you catch my meaning at all." Casteon paused in mid-sentence, the silence heightening the whole tension between the two opponents Cody's irritated and dark look told the story of impatience and readiness to jump at a chance to kill him…just the way he liked it and envisioned.

"Out with it, bomber. You know I will hunt you down and gut you where you stand." Cody threatened darkly, the contestants were unable to react to the scene before them but any other victim who wasn't strapped to a chair and forced doses of electricity flowing through their nervous systems would have remarked it being so tense and dominating over the background with two intellectually powerful men standing against each other, one a proper intellect and the other a loon who could improvise plans off the back of his head in a few glances around his environment. But the next important thing on their minds were the glares and dark tones of venom and hate, it seemed so much like someone else speaking than the happy-go-lucky man they used to know guilt and somewhat pain coursed through each of their thoughts at the very sight, almost wishing to close their eyes to not stare at the creation they knew deeply had crafted with their own words. The criminal knew just what Cody was about to try and raised the death remote, ready to press the elimination button to end the lives of everyone in this room except the special surprise that Casteon knew secretly kept hidden from anyone here eyeing the placement before he spoke harshly.

"Try anything and I kill them before you can snap my neck, besides isn't this what negotiations aren't about? Killing people? We can't have that now can we, both of us need them for our own reasons and nobody helps one another if you behave exactly as foolishly and brash without consequences." The bomber's words dispersed any sort of ill intention towards him by the detective, who just stepped forward slightly before a pang of contemplation hit him sharply. His conscious told him that it was enough the initial plan failed to kill him, and the next best thing was only to give in to the desires of the bomber following his dangerous game. Seeing the hesitation gave the bomber more satisfaction than ever as he stared at the chained figure known as Bridgette being held up behind him, Cody's worried own faced hers trying to plead calmness with her so he could rescue her…Casteon however had more up his sleeves as he put his hands in the depths of his pockets walking to the makeshift throne, settling himself down on the surface of the cushion while he completed his talk.

"Easy, all you have to do is to save one or sacrifice one. In this case, I found that Bridgette here is a very good victim in this little game, in fact the other contestants found the electrical conductive wiring constraining if you will…so answer me this: what have you left to lose at the end of this night? The answers lie in your decision here, and then the main event starts then…compadre?" Casteon spoke menacingly questioning the detective, as usual the smirk on his face was never wiped off from his face like a permanent scar across. Cody could never understand that look, a look of an unfurnished veteran of death and destruction not even affected in the slightest of guilt for whatever he did nor had chaos even struck him like a warhammer…for the duration Cody could not pin any words to describe the utter ruthlessness of this man except one fact stood out.

He, unlike a protector of the law like him, was never meant to be a civil man. It was as though he was born right from the start for this…nothing but an agent of chaos.

"What will happen to the others if I free them?" At this, Bridgette's eyes widened in half-shock at the detective's own words as though she had been forgotten by the young man, staring and trying to fight her bonds while Casteon amused by the scene just sighed in plain bliss.

"Why then she dies and the rest goes free, and you traded a life for the masses to live. That is a good deal isn't it, if she is to cause the deaths of others then the logical choice is to kill off the one person who is dragging all of them down." The words even without a tone sounded so sadistic and inhumane with each and every syllable spoken, each one was like a tumbling pile of bricks crushing any sort of escape for either side as grim faces and some ready to break down or glaring at Casteon told its effect. Cody for one wasn't one to complain at all, looking towards the wiring that tied every single last victim to their chairs and the way the tangled limbs were stretched connected to Bridgette did tell him that the only way for him was simple and brutal: kill the blond woman.

"No problem, just show me how to reverse the electricity to Bridgette." At this statement of choice the room burst into shocked surprised looks and some of downright disbelief anger, as a beaten body known as DJ yelling out at Cody's unmoved facial expression.

"What the hell, Cody! What are you doing?" Cody merely gave the pacifist a blank slated look of pain and silent agony, the frown never removing itself from his face as he turned towards the dark skinned man trying to reason the whole situation with him. DJ was unbelieving of the look that was aimed right at him full of hurt and a mix of dangerous emotions that the man could not point nor perceive, but just from one glance it seemed to become much more dangerous by the second as Cody opened his mouth to speak and the words themselves…resolved. In the past DJ had not done anything to actually verbally inflict damage on Cody mentally and so out of the very few he kept in touch with, the pacifist was part of that circle the detective actually held dear to him as people who cared and they often shared views of life, DJ and Cody agreed together that all such forms were sacred and should not be so sacrificed for a selfish reason. But now, Cody couldn't see any choice to resolve the matter at all and the whole night had only showed the policeman a more pained and harsher view enforced by one single individual…

Casteon showed him mercilessness. Casteon was the polar opposite, a lawman and the rule breaker, the order and the chaos, serenity and respect…malice and hate. The lesson of showing cold logical reasoning constantly drove his mind wild with its constant haunting, the reason he couldn't save himself from the gas and the attack of the patients while he was succumbing to the effects wore on in his mind. He wasn't strong, he was being so passive and not doing enough to save more lives than intended in short his efforts dire in total showed that Cody was speaking than doing what he should be in saving those men and women lost to the criminal's own personal game. But what was exactly Casteon's own game to win was now beyond reason for Cody to even give a shit, the only goal that laid ahead was nothing but apprehending the bomber after playing along long enough to strike a blow…the detective had thrown that annoying question away to care.

"I'm merely trying to help you, DJ…it's either her or you all. The numbers speak for themselves, don't you think is enough to confirm my decision? I'm killing Bridgette." Casteon's own face lit up slightly with surprise and hidden joy, the grey smile illuminating the detective in a new light with this declaration of logic…so much like him, very Casteon-like as well. Smiling, he flickered his finger towards the machine where there was a mass of wires as thick as grass bundled together like wheat causing any proper footing or movement difficult with screens and buttons revealed to control the various functions of the chair, Cody had an inner smirk as the bomber just showed his machine to him and with the directives it would prove easy. Steadily, he walked towards the controls without much interference from Casteon who sat at his throne eased and off guard much to the pleasure of Cody who could see an opportunity to actually deal a large blow to his ego, hopefully throwing Casteon off his game as he gripped the handle that would be the transference of the electrical power to Bridgette much to the others' outbursts of shock and horror.

"Cody-kins! Don't do it!"

"Cody…if you pull that lever, I promise you I'll hit you pacifist or not!"

"Please Cody, think about this clearly!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cody's yell brought silence to their objections, his eyes turned to them smoldering with inner fire and hate evident in the glare as he eyed each person of certain guilt for what he was about to do. His hand trembled slightly as he reached for the lever, the one thing that would essentially end Bridgette's life for the lives of all his friends no matter what the reason he would have for saving them and they can carry on with certain regrets of what happened and he could go back to being who he was…

At that moment, time stopped abruptly as Cody paused in his actions much to the half-relief of the contestants who watched helplessly at the man who would be the person to make the choice and save them, at the cost of a friend each with different thoughts. DJ on one hand had known Cody as the one person who you could rely on for secrets and his loyalty to Gwen was well known to the point of keeping 'dirt' of his crush to himself and never revealed them to anyone especially DJ when curiosity got the best of him, always saying that "curiosity killed the cat and I won't let it kill Gwen". It was amusing to the tanned man that Cody was trying to pursue a girl who had not returned his feelings for three seasons, and the World Tour was the first time that he saw Cody so hurt dragging his two heavy feet from where DJ and him had seen Gwen rush off to contemplating about recent events…it pained the soft hearted man to see him depressed, in fact all the bluster and energy died along with that very event he dropped out instead of Gwen by Courtney by volunteering to take the fall for her…

* * *

_"Chris, if I could interject with this voting against Gwen." Cody's own broken voice croaked out, not blurted out for a sudden change in the energetic teenager who was eager to meet the challenges and impress his 'claimed' lady which brought everyone's attention on the plane who glanced at him with mixed feelings, Heather was a little more sympathetic so she had a frown etched on her face at the gloomy face that was Cody. The Latino didn't really care for Cody's own personal feelings against the votes, he was expecting another round of Gwen talk from the young man so he blocked his ears to the entire conversation about to happen anyways…he had other plans for the contestants remaining to care. Chris remained frowning slightly, he was about to announce the person who was about to go off the plane and here was Mr. Casanova wannabe trying to say something in response to the growing Gwen votes, obvious since the recent events making so much avoidable drama had the cameras not been rolling…things just got interesting as Chris decided to give the man some slack._

_"Sure, you gonna talk about how much you care for her to not leave this plane?" At this the audience leaned slightly, most of them had not known about the incident at the hold where Cody was rejected as a friend and so no other idea formed in their heads than him complaining about the votes being so biased and unfair. But DJ knew, right from the beginning when he saw the young man tense in his seat the place warming up from the anticipation of some sort of confession…but instead Cody shocked them by walking towards the parachute near Chris, who had stepped back slightly to let him pass and watched him take the item which he to the second shock of the contestants, strapped it to his back. The host instantly knew this was very unlike Cody's behavior and decided to inquire his actions as to many of his friend's own stunned faces Cody stood at the edge of the plane ready to leap off into the dark night sky, Gwen's was the most hurt of all at the very sight her head buried in her hands all the while thinking of what she was doing to make it the pain go away as Cody glared right at her through the crowd of people._

_"Cody, what are you doing…" Chris never got the chance as Cody cut him off, speaking two simple yet daunting words to the host and the contestants who now looked upon his face filled with despair and hate as well as…sadness and grief folded in one._

_"I'm done." He said softly, as he turned to leave the plane only to be questioned further by the others who now jumped from their seats rushing to him and speaking in broken questions wondering how it was that Cody, the most energetic and happiest of the lot had suddenly lost all sense of color or ivory courage reduced to a broken toy but he ignored all of it and eyed Gwen constantly as he spoke._

_"I said I'm done, done with the show and done with all of it. I had enough…enough." He spoke softly at the last, trailing off to wonderment before he shrugged it all off and turned to the turbulent wind smashing the metal of the plane as Cody could see lights up ahead of him indicating the stop was here for all voted out contestants, but before he could jump DJ approached him with a frown at what Cody was about to do to risk all chances of Gwen being changed as he tried to talk him out._

_"How about Gwen? How's she gonna feel about this?" At that, imprinted in DJ's mind was Cody's own cold and dark response since ever for the three seasons he knew him from with burning dim eyes._

_"Gwen's dead to me, DJ…I'm done talking." He said as he leapt off the plane into the night sky, landing a few moments later on the roof of a tall building he assumed to be a hotel for the losers. What did surprise the teen was that throughout all that drama, Chris had actually taken down the cameras and told them to stop filming the scene essentially giving the viewers a different outlook of the situation, saying that Cody left for personal reasons and refused any headway for explanations.

* * *

_

"Think man, what would you have done for Gwen?" At that moment, Cody's own mind started to burn at the very thought of DJ his best friend possibly even using her name for an excuse justified by freeing Bridgette for them as he spat out the hurtful words.

"Bridgette IS NOT GWEN!" Cody's own cool had burst, Casteon was still sitting down relaxing at his throne of power utterly intrigued by the choice the detective was about to make with whatever leftover intellect that he had to pull the lever down. His hand had gone for the armrest, tapping slightly but not too hard on that very area as it would be risky with what he had planned for such moments of hesitation waiting very patiently for the detective to make his own move, DJ's own eyes narrowing right at Cody's own outburst of emotion as the detective suddenly cooled down looking confused around the hall seeing their stone faces at him now, like he was the monster.

"My God, what have I become?" DJ never replied to Cody's own shock at his changed actions, now going straight for an appeal to the Cody he used to know. Hoping now would give him a shot to convince the detective that what his view on life was, it could help him regain that lost resolve he noticed missing utterly from his current messed up thinking.

"Remember when we used to say that life was sacred and meaningful, remember when we told each other not to play with other people's lives to save others for selfish reasons? Well this is one example of what you've become, look at yourself! Casteon has changed you, slowly by surely he has turned you into a near replicate of himself with each passing of our friends…don't you see? He already knew your weakness, it was us friends that he wants to prove are useless, he wants you to think you're not strong enough. But before you pull that lever, ask yourself this: if you do it, who's the bigger monster?" Cody seemed to stop completely, his eyes now fading back from DJ to Bridgette and then to the other contestants who had faces of hope radiating from their looks enough to stun the detective as he was left confused.

"Do what you must, Cody…but remember the consequences. What will it be? You being a monster to save all, or come back to us?"

End


	19. Final Part Two: Eternal Struggle

Final Stage Part 2

"Naomi? Naomi, are you there?" Gwen called out through the closed, and locked doors that represented Cody's sister in her room obviously trying not to see anyone right now, guest or not. The goth stopped short at the doorway where she had seen Naomi standing looking at her for a moment before she retreated as quickly as she appeared, shutting the doors and as Gwen reached for the handles locked it with the key sliding into place essentially cutting her off from the world. Gwen couldn't blame her for it, Naomi suddenly appeared right after the news of Casteon's own grand scheme to let fly some of his makeshift explosives and sure enough, a combination of explosions threw her and Valen off balance to the floor indicating he kept his word: telling them his plan first and then moving in to ensure it never got out to the public, and right now from the wireless radio that Valen had found somewhere in his office they could hear sounds of chaos coming from every station tuned into the action reports of mass fires and grim news of the dam under siege between police and unnamed suspects possibly connected to the bomber's scheme, a voice then appearing on the radio evident as one of Casteon's helpers speaking in a voice disruptor so any emotion in the thrill of the action was cut completely off.

"_Citizens of the city, do not be alarmed. If you are hearing this you feel full of turmoil, confused, depressed, and very frightened…fear trickling through your veins as the stages of this whole city fall to ruin is in place. But I ask of you to stand down, resign yourselves to fate and surrender to Casteon who is right in his ways and despite his methods being very unconvincing and destructive, only wishes to cleanse you of your law and order." Gwen and Valen darkly heard the transmission in the office, teeth biting at the announcement over the radio trying to win the people by fear…Casteon had friends on the outside assisting him with the transactions of bombs and now propaganda is spreading over the wide radio networks, which means the stations were taken or worse. Valen couldn't do anything much as he spoke up cutting off the small voice of the radio whispering in the background rubbing his forehead in deep distress. Gwen could stand there helplessly watching the scene, wondering about Cody's own holding against the bomber inside the asylum…her thoughts ran deep with the situation and as well as Valen's worried mutterings went noticed, in fact both parties were unaware of the door opening to hear the same announcement that had taken over the city Naomi peeking in with her hair disorganized by her sleeping, a look of curiosity at the scene and confusion in her eyes. She took a quick glance at the equipment which she had never seen before, the computer was humming loudly__ and lively while a small radio broadcasted on a simple wooden sidetable the horrific news being spread across the nation, her arrival had come at the worst moment when the announcer of the broadcast was switched to the news reporter's own anxious and worried voice speaking less confidently than before...the fact obviously had occurred to him like many other people that the chaos was spreading faster than anyone could imagine, the stutter of his voice gave away his fear as he tried as Gwen and Valen could imagine fumbling for the script handed to him._

"_W-We h-have just received word that the moment this broadcast was sent, huge explosions have been seen tearing down the city's highways down into the large rivers surrounding us, presumably, the bombs were none other than more of Casteon's threats to decimate the city..." The reporter's voice crackled into a low whisper barely audible to hear the words before he let out a frightful conclusion, much to the gloomy looks of three people in their own thoughts._

"_Ladies and gentlemen in the city, for what we know, we are finally alone..."_

"I hate it...all of it." Gwen stopped rapping the door as she heard sniffles and the croaking of Naomi's voice, the sadness and fear taking the direct toll upon her while Gwen stood still unsure of what to say to the young woman to make her feel better...truthfully, inside Gwen knew that almost nothing can be said. Naomi was cracking, her butler and guest were sneaking in broadcasts of the tragedy unfolding without her knowledge, her brother had gone off to God knows where leaving her alone in her dark room. Afraid. Alone. The dark thoughts were almost making her hurl, like bile eating at her own oblivious nature in rebuke just taunting her with provoking questions...why didn't she prevent her brother from going? Why was she so blind to the tension behind her very back? Even if she did find out, what would she say...even towards Gwen who she had known hardly for a day and already the teal-black-haired woman was trying to see if she was okay like some sort of guardian or a friend, causing another bile-filled thought coursing through her. Who was this woman, who had destroyed Cody's life and sabotage his future dare to talk to her like that...the thought revolted Naomi, yet a small sense of attraction drew her towards the doors as she shuffled out of her position on the bed to walk to the entrance and with a slight hesitation in her movements opened a small crack enough to see Gwen's face.

"I want to talk about Cody and you."

* * *

"What did you do?" Casteon's smile was unceasingly and disturbingly fixated in glee and fascination at the sight he had created with the press of the button at his armrest, forcing Cody to look around hopelessly at his very own camping mates jolting and jumping in their chairs, eyes shot upwards beyond their limits to reveal slated white eyeballs stretching towards a God who never answered their prayers of salvation. The angels and demons never even gazed at the sight without a sense of righteous glory as though they had chosen to not intervene in the dark events that would stain the history of the building forever, but Casteon never fazed as he rose from his simple throne of wood and sneered before Cody who could only offer a killer intended gaze towards the criminal, Casteon merely shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was just giving a dose of your hesitation in this matter, do any more and they'll die soon. So why don't you just listen for my own words to place into this matter or you will lose more lives than what I personally arranged for outside the city. Listen." The silent pause with the jolting bodies in the background served it's purpose as echoes of explosions rocketed in the distance, the sirens were ear-shattering outside as Cody could catch a sight of smoke outside the stain glass windows billowing through the sky, his fists shaking in anger and hatred at the man responsible for this utter carnage and slaughter...there was hardly any time left for the people outside, he had to find a window of opportunity to gain the upper hand and fast. Casteon on the other hand could sense the fear, taste it on his lips from his victims soon to be as well as the anger and hatred pure in intent and so damning in its action: Cody is going to kill him, and that was good...he wanted Cody to kill him eventually, to make him pay for the deaths of so many and once he dies Cody will finally be complete in the cycle of hate, mind body and soul.

"Too bad you cannot be so sure of yourself anymore, Cody. I was expecting a better response to your own situation but then again...I have one more game for you, and time is running short for me." Before Cody could even get a suitable answer from him, Casteon moved his hand alerting the detective for any sudden gunfire from the well-armed man...though Cody knew running was useless now, he was unarmed by the man and his pistol was in his possession. Casteon however had other plans, as the man drew the very same weapon disarmed from Cody the bomber smiling broadly while twirling the gun in his hand feeling the power of control over the current events spinning into place, Cody was a mere cogwheel that refused to be put in place...now Casteon will make him know it. Without much warning from him, Casteon flung the pistol at Cody with his might the weapon swirling in a horizontal circular motion towards the detective, the man utterly stunned by the change of luck as he kept his eye on the weapon before he moved to his right, his fingers encased itself into the hair trigger as he moved it to Casteon's general direction aiming for the man's heart.

"You should never give your opponent a fighting chance. This time it's a given to finish you and stop whatever plan you had for this city." At this emboldened statement, Casteon merely chuckled to himself at the irony in that goal...he already had what he came for. Hiding it behind his mask of deception, the bomber merely shook his head lightly at the straightforward mind of the detective blinded by the deaths of so many in one fell swoop...perhaps a weakness to take worthy of in future encounters, the criminal decided to play his final trump as he glared down the look of confidence.

"You haven't forgot our expiring captives have you?" At that second, with Cody barely reacting to the sudden flicker of his arm Casteon pressed another switch on his armchair causing a massive shriek and screaming from the other teammates squirming and pleading in their drowned voices to stop the electrical charges being pumped into their blood. Cody gritted his teeth before he raised the gun to fire into the man's head, but Casteon merely halted any advance with a palm to signal the hot-headed man in his tracks, a wide smirk of victory over his face.

"I'm slowly winning this war, Cody...one way or another. See here, Bridgette has a device implanted in her while she was unconscious which enables...this is amusing, a lesser conductivity of electricity and each wire embedded into her hands are being transferred towards the rest of them who have devices to increase the torture well...you get the idea, don't you?" When Cody didn't give a reply, the bomber continued watching for the intensity emanating from the detective in delight as he confirmed his suspicions.

"That's right Cody, she feels one volt...they get three. And I made sure that the restraints are bulletproof and, oh I don't know, a timer of one minute before she lives with the deaths of her own colleges for the rest of her life."

"And you want me to fucking kill her for you to stop it, don't you?" Cody's voice now echoed with a furious growl, his fists clenching on the pistol almost shaking in anticipation pointed at Casteon who just stood in clear view of his line of fire, he had nothing to fear from the detective...and there was one tiny detail he forgot, beneath his coat as Casteon posed the statement to him again.

"By the by, you kill me and all the bombs go off...so will you risk that, or the waste of another life?" The sentence cut deep into Cody's logical mind, his thoughts arranging itself...in his anger he had forgotten that detail which the man gave away not too long into the night, and a frustration festering inside him grew again. The detective kept his aim at the criminal but his mind was racing for saving his teammates, his eyes darting across for the main controls but the voice of the bomber tore him away from it.

"There is no control panel for this, it's with me to use when necessary." Casteon proving his point, flipped out what was a ball-point pen in his fingertips flicking it between the knuckles of his fingers as a taunt. Cody merely eyed the man intently before he raised his weapon at Casteon again, but his mind told him it was madness to do so...something about the pattern in Casteon's game sounded fishy and Cody needed to confirm that, the weapon trained on the bomber who held the pen tightly in his grip a small flicker of wonderment at what he was planning.

"I think your game is up." Cody spoke harshly before he unloaded the bullets, hitting the bomber at his hand to drop the pen onto the ground as the man retreated back heading for a nearby door to escape the shots, slamming the heavy door in his leave. The detective sprinted after the shots, reaching the pen in time to shut down the entire system as he watched the electrical power fade away with a huge aching groan, Cody noting the release of the bonds to the chairs as the men and women trapped in there sank into their seats still nearing unconsciousness from the treatment. Cody had noticed the bomber going out towards the roof, the detective decided it was best to run after him and call in the reinforcements later to help him take them somewhere safe.

"Cody!" The detective drew his attention towards Crane in the distance who was running into the hall, his arm waving in salute as he reached Cody at the stairs leading to the door where the bomber disappeared to last, the doctor heaved over to breathe deeply from the run as Cody patted the guy on the back to help him relax his tense expression. The doctor was exhausted with his face reddened to the cheeks due to whatever long run he was doing to get here, but with the distance from where he left him in Medical to the current location it was a little unfit but he wasn't here to judge. Crane lifted his head to address the detective who had a much more relaxed face than his, the doctor wondered how he could when he was so stressed and angry a few minutes ago when his eyes turned to the knocked out group in their chairs, a feeling of relief and dread as he turned to Cody questionably.

"Are they...?" Cody shook his head, much to the doctor's own sigh of relief at the statement a calmed expression on his face now that Cody did not take more lives.

"Thank God, I came up here to stop you from doing anything rash...but if you managed to save them then that means you caught up to Casteon?"

"Yes, I'll explain the details later I need to go and settle scores with that nutcase up there. Please take them away from this room and into any of the safe-rooms you can think of, and quickly just in case I don't ever return...also take his laptop over there, it's what he was using to cut off our frequencies before. No doubt he can do it again." Crane nodded as he shifted over to the piece of equipment, tearing out the tubes of wires connected to the computer watching each one shut off the various screens around the asylum via cameras. With one worried glance from Crane the detective knew what he was looking at, Cody gesturing to the doctor to move on towards moving the rest away from the scene before giving a final nod, the detective throwing the door open as he took in a deep salty breath of the ocean just outside.

* * *

"So what is Cody to you?"

"Cody...he's a sweet guy, a man who tries to be the perfect gentleman for a girl he sets his sights on. But back then I just thought he was plain and boorish, although I did see him eye to eye in friendship he seemed to have wanted maybe a little more..." The two girls now sat in Naomi's room, their conversation about Cody had gotten far into the relationship field which felt a little awkward and weary for Gwen herself, she could remember the times she constantly humiliated him on international waters and the times he would sit in the confession cam just talking great things about her despite a bruise or a bump during those sessions from her. The idea of Cody being the plain and too perfect of a man had seemed to delude her from his advances, just as though exploring with other men their lives and relationships before coming right around back to the guy who crushed on her longer than anyone else...like a circle. Watching her trail off made Naomi want to prod further into this potential girlfriend of her brother, she had to see her character in order to judge for herself...she couldn't just rely on a television set like Valen told her many times before, this was a judge from the heart.

"Well, what do you mean by that?"

* * *

"Nowhere to run, Casteon." Cody spoke out over the roaring wind and rain, the drops covering the whole roof in a barrage of water letting loose as the sounds of rotors and helicopters flew in a circle overhead but cautiously, a light trained on the bomber who stood below them as a sniper trained on the criminal mastermind. Cody saw a flicker of hand-signals enough for him to indicate that the men had him in their sights, and that same confidence he once knew before rose as he moved slowly towards Casteon who turned to face him head on, a darkened expression on his face contrasting to the face he had seen observing their every move ducking and weaning through every card he flung at them, and still here Cody was in his detective splendor without hardly a scratch on his outer armor. The bomber clenched his fists into balls, tightening like iron welds as he addressed his opponent for the final time as he placed down his phone into his pocket, ignoring the men behind him ready to fire as soon as he made a single twitch...he had anticipated and waited patiently for this, but the ending seemed unexpected.

"Why aren't you hurt? You have lost people, close to you in relations...and here you are mocking me with your tough outlook, aren't you fazed at all friend? Is there something I have miscalculated?" His questions were seemingly innocent, his strong tone still evident in him but Cody could pick up a small hint of shock and surprise at his own endurance. Cody took a deep breath, he was going to take this criminal down with an answer...he was never a man to keep much secrets from men who demanded it so, call it a waste of breath or a gentleman's shit talk.

"Easy, I was." He clicked the pistol into place, his aim steadily pointed at Casteon for the final blow. But just as he was ready to pull the trigger, Casteon suddenly broke his frown and into a bright smile just like before stunning the detective by the change in attitude...his aim was slightly taken off but forced it back into the bomber's head. He was about to be arrested, taken into incarceration most likely to be executed by state law and even in the overwhelming odds this madman found the courage, or blind ignorance to have a grin and laugh about killing various people out of random...for no reason.

"It seems you have a strong foundation of character I cannot break, I suppose I've indeed treated you as an ant...feeling so secure in the grasp of the events churning towards this very moment. You are not the first to checkmate me, and certainly not the last." Casteon spoke with a sudden boost of confidence, his hand raised in a signal of someone that Cody had not anticipated as he held onto his grip of the pistol ready to fire into his skull as he yelled out a warning across the rain and wind drenching his hair and clothing.

"Don't you dare move or I'll shoot! Policemen in that chopper are here to secure your arrest!" Before even the last words spilled out, his face turned to a realization of what Casteon was doing as he brought down the hand and shots rang out from the chopper aiming at him. Maybe the rain and wind obscured his words from Cody to make out that there was something wrong with the helicopter supposedly carrying reinforcements to handle the situation, but then he dropped his aim and ran for the nearest cover as bullets zipped across the wet rooftop as the bomber's laughter rang through the air proclaiming a final statement.

"As long as you try and maintain your law and order, I will exist until the end of time!" The detective popped his head out to fire a few shots into the belly of the transport before the return fire hailed upon him like a lead inferno, Cody suddenly cried out in pain as he felt metal meet flesh in his leg and stomach almost feeling like ant bites. The last thing that Cody could remember was the chopper going off into the distance of the wide open ocean, and the rain pattering on his blood-stained coat and shirt pooling across the ground as his thoughts went back to Gwen's sleeping form when he left her, at least happy she didn't know this would happen to him anytime soon.

"Gwen, I'm sorry...I guess I bit my last chew." He said with closed eyes, his hands slipping the pistol into the pool of water and blood.

End

Note: There is an epilogue, so stay put on that very spot people cause I'll end it next chapter! See ya folks

NapoleonVI7


	20. It Never Ends, Together Forever

Epilogue

The light shone brightly in Cody's own eyes, blinding him and disorienting his vision already blurred between the lines as numbness accompanied the feeling of confusion as the detective felt the human urge to sit upright, the temptation to know what had happened came to his head as he recalled the recent events on the rooftop...Casteon, he was cockily speaking to him like some master manipulator of the scheme...Cody flinched as pain took its turn on him, forcing the man to fall back down on the bed clutching his side before Cody caught sight of a dark outline leaning over him placing what he assumed was a hand to his face.

"Cody." The voice was strange, an echo inside his head as Cody tried to eye the stranger with a bigger question mark in his head...it sounded so sincere, concerned and so secure. Lifting one eye up to its fullest, his vision started to align itself into the proper place as he soon looked carefully into the eyes of his crush, a small gasp of surprise as he gave a smile.

"Hey, beautiful..." He had no chance to say anymore as Gwen hugged him tightly, wrapping her hands around his injured body with warmth as Cody let the feeling pass through his own body to rid himself of the numbness that had plagued him for a few minutes before they separated, Cody's eyes now raised to a limited level.

"How?"

"Dr. Crane found you, he was worried he went up to the roof to see you lying there half-dead. I heard the news not long after the bombs and the conspirators disappeared..." Cody's eyes shot up at the mention of the bombs, his mind perked a little at the sudden operation just vanishing off the map...how did Casteon ever did it? But he shut off his thoughts as he saw the slightly blushing form of Gwen sitting next to him quite flustered of her own concern, the detective smiled broadly despite some pain and twitching in the action but it got the well-deserved caring smile that brightened up his day as he gave a peace sign.

"Let's not talk about that...let's just be with each other for the rest of the day, please." Cody felt elated that Gwen liked him, and even came to visit and nothing even Casteon was going to ruin this chance for a moment together. Seeing her curt nod, he smiled and brought a hand to her face feeling the curve of her cheekbone and the soft smooth skin as he decided to say the one thing on his mind, a cheeky grin covering his face.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Gwen stopped shocked at his answer, she had been thinking about it during the night and even the talk with his sister had the go-ahead from her when she spoke about how she wanted to make Cody happy and also not fulfilling his desires, but his heart. She could remember Naomi just snorting before she let out a small laugh, her own hands gripped hers as she nodded in some sibling satisfaction.

"Your sister said, 'I was the perfect one for you after all'." Cody immediately cheered internally, fireworks bursting in his head as he straightened out his grin at the subtle acceptance before his face went serious again, his voice trembled a little as he spoke out for the first time in years timidly before a girl. Gwen had to keep back a small giggle to see a part of his teenage self still remaining in his attitude before she listened to his words, frowning a little with each word of it.

"Look Gwen, I don't think I'm the right man for you. Look at me, I beat myself over every little mistake I have made across the way and also I couldn't save the others from that man...it's just shaken my confidence in myself that I can't think straight? What if I can't love you right? I cannot..." His words were silenced, a muffle from his mouth which was taken by Gwen's own as she drew him into a kiss, the detective's own train of thoughts fell right apart as he gave into the feelings that propelled him into this event. He felt her love and she felt his, a feeling of fulfilment came into both their minds as they drew apart Gwen smiling deeply while she brushed a lock of hair from Cody's forehead, stroking the man who she knew was destined to be.

"Cody, you don't need to say anything...you're not perfect, and that's just what I like about you." Cody blushed furiously as he tugged at his collar, a small smirk on his face in a mischevious tone at the statement.

"Is that a flirt I detect?" Gwen just rolled her eyes before she laughed to herself.

"Only for you, Cody. Only for you." Cody laughed with her before he fell silent, a small shiver running up his own spine at the thought of the bomber laughing wildly and taunting his weakness before he was shot, left to die without the law to protect him...Cody had a slight thinking about that point, Casteon's words were not all that it seemed to be some mad guy rambling to death of chaos and bringing it to the world in a prophetic way...this man was definately out there to get them, the people who control the law and are part of the system fell under his category and by the tactics he saw close up it was obvious Casteon planned this willingly and won. For now. Even now investigators around the country are pulling together resources to try and counter Casteon, warning the other nations of this volatile high-security criminal on the loose with more and more bombings being heard of related to the bomber himself as Cody looked out of the hospital window with worry.

"This is far from over, Gwen. As long as he is out there, planning...trying to destroy the law then I'll be there to fight back. I promise." As he spoke, a flash of lightling crashed across the sky as a flock of ravens flew by the sky.

* * *

Elsewhere...

The dark alleyway was all Casteon needed, it was the darkness that gave him the advantage in this interrogation as he smelled the defiance that spewed from his victim who was writhing in pain and anger at the heavy beating he was giving him, his face was bruised and battered with black spots on both cheeks, taking a rather bad beating due to his uncooperative manner...it didn't matter much, the bomber knew who he was but was going to break the ice. Casteon gave a sudden jerk of his knee, sending it cracking into the young man's ribs as he held on to the collars of his uniform which was purple and black...more of a suit with grey gloves and boots, it disgusted the bomber's own choice of clothing before another knee dragged a cough of blood and spit onto the ground below.

"Let me repeat my question: Is your name Garfield Logan?" His victim didn't answer, a dark look on his face answered the man before a direct punch brought his head to knock hard against the wall letting a painful yell as his head felt like splitting and vibrations rang in his mind. Casteon however gave no time for recovery as he released a hand from his grip, sending it in an outstretched palm crashing the boy into the hard solid bricks as he used his force to send him falling to the ground ripping skin off the teenager's face as he crumbled down onto the floor almost unable to stand. The bomber however wasn't done as his face still held a ghastly smile, grabbing the boy by his back and threw him into the wall sending pieces of wall falling onto the boy's body before he grabbed him again, spinning him round to smash him against the wall face-first as he began to punch the boy repeatedly laughing maniacally as each punch brought the boy to sink further into the wall before he stopped, leaving space for him to breathe before he grabbed the boy's shoulders removing him from place to turn him around. The boy had more bruises with scrapped blood over the ripped off skin dangling over his cheek as his eyes could hardly even flutter open the slightest inch without pain biting at his eyelids, Casteon now knew he was breaking the boy to extreme lengths before he let go of him watching the body crumple to the floor before his head nodded slightly.

"Good. Now listen to my voice." Casteon spoke with malice as he reached into the back of his pocket, rummaging to take out a pistol as the boy known as Garfield looked up at his attacker who had the weapon in bloodstained gloves dripping drops of blood and grit before the bomber knelt down, a dark smirk running over his face as he placed the gun into the teen's hand, the boy realising what his intention was started to shake his head quickly. The bomber noticed this and had a genuine frown on his faceas he clenched the boy's fingers around the hair trigger, bringing it to his stomach as he tutted the boy on his unwillingness.

"No, no, no...this is not fun. You're being very ill-disciplined boy, so now you have to bring this on yourself for not trying to prevent this from happening...Goodnight, Garfield. And tell your Titan friends I'll be seeing them very, very soon."

The last thing Garfield heard was the gunshot.

End


End file.
